Monotonía
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: UA.¿Qué pasaría si tu personaje favorito de un manga apareciera delante tuyo en tu própia habitación?¿Un programa para hacer a tu chicoa ideal?Si culpas a la monotonía de tu rutina diaria,ella te puede enrevesar la vida. LESSON 7. Reviews!
1. La rutina diaria

Leyenda de la historia

- hablan los personajes-

_-"piensan los personajes"- _

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.° cambio de escena

……………………………… salto a la historia y a la realidad.

**_"Trozos de historia"_**

(Comentarios de la autora)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**_ "Los Amores Platónicos pueden ser correspondidos de una _**

**_ forma…_**

**_ creyendo firmemente en ellos"_**

****

****

_ Hikari Katsuragi_

La luz del sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana a medio bajar. Un nuevo día se dejaba ver haciendo que la joven que dormitaba tranquilamente en su cama comenzara a despertarse.

-Mmmm... ¿Ya es de día?- murmuró entreabriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes.

La chica de recientes diecisiete años se erguía en su lecho mientras estiraba los brazos, desperezándose.

Se levantó después de un bostezo y, frotándose unos ojos que intentaban adaptarse a la claridad, abrió la ventana.

-Primavera... pronto empezaré el último curso de instituto...

Se quedó un rato mirando hacia el exterior. Una fresca brisa invadía la mañana haciendo que unos pocos pétalos de cerezo levantaran el vuelo y surcaran el inmenso cielo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Sakura- se oyó una voz varonil al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Estás despierta?

-¡¡Sí!!

-Pues cámbiate y baja a desayunar que la comida está en la mesa.

-¡Ya voy Touya!

Un día más, Sakura Kinomoto hacía lo mismo que siempre, sin pocos cambios aparentes ni situaciones emocionantes.

_-"¿Por qué será todo tan monótono?_- se había preguntado en más de una ocasión-. _La vida no sería tan aburrida si pasara algo emocionante… como en los mangas. Eso si que es emocionante."_

Y es que, si había algo que la volviera loca, esos eran sus mangas y libros. Todas esas historias comprometidas y emocionantes la llenaban enormemente.

-Si pudiera sucederme algo así a mí…- suspiraba la ojiverde en voy alta.

-¡¡Sakura!!

-¡Ya voy papá!- contestó la chica a la llamada de su padre.

-_"Pero las historias que leo no existen. Ni los personajes… es todo ficticio. ¿Por qué no podrían existir como nosotros?"_- pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se introducía en la cocina.

** °.¸¸.·´¯»****Monotonía****«´¯·.¸¸.°******

**Lesson**** I "La rutina diaria"**

-¡Buenos días Peque!- saludó el mismo chico que había ido a avisarla- Cada día te despiertas más pronto.

-Buenos días Touya- contestó la ojiverde afectuosamente-. ¿Y tú? ¿Es que hoy trabajas?

-No pero… he quedado con alguien- murmuró el moreno apartando la vista de su hermana.

Ésta solo se dedicó a sonreír. Que suerte la de su hermano, tenía a alguien a quien quería y le iba muy bien… aunque él no supiera que su "Peque", como la llamaba cariñosamente, sabía de la existencia de esa persona...

…ya que los había pillado una vez mientras volvía del instituto.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al recordar la escena llamando la atención de su observador hermano mayor y el siempre sonriente Fujitaka.

-¿De qué te ríes, Sakura?- preguntó el arqueólogo.

-No de nada… me acordaba de algo- contestó la aludida con otra de sus traviesas sonrisas.

-Papá, no la hagas mucho caso- Touya intentaba cambiar de tema desesperadamente, pero no se le ocurría nada-. ¿No ves que seguro que se ríe de alguna historia de esas que tanto le gustan?

Fujitaka esbozó una sonrisa mirando a su hija. Le gustaban tanto sus historias hasta el punto de quedarse horas leyendo o empotrada frente a la pantalla del ordenador buscando todo tipo de cosas relacionadas.

Y aunque a veces pensara que le dedicaba demasiado tiempo a eso, no podía negárselo. Se lo merecía habiéndole demostrado sus brillantes calificaciones al paso de los cursos.

¡Su hija había aprendido a compenetrar sus estudios obligatorios con las lecturas y las horas de ordenador, sin contar los fines de semana que se pasaba en el estudio dibujado sus propias experiencias!

Para una estudiante de último curso brillante como lo era ella, no debería serle difícil afrontarlo aunque tenia un extraño presentimiento de que éste año podía ser diferente.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°****

-Siempre encuentro lo mismo.-se quejaba la joven-. Maldita sea… ¿es que no actualizan las webs? ¿No saben que de eso se encargan los Webmasters?

La otaku de ojos verdes miraba una página web desde su ordenador que tenía desde hace poco, e iba pasando a otras para encontrarse con el mismo problema…

…la mala actualización.

Siguió con su recerca, a partir de los buscadores, de unas palabras: _Tenshi__ no Yami,_ con agregaciones aludiendo a un personaje que, en concreto era de su manga favorito: _Syaoran Li._

………………………………………………

**_Una persona se iba vislumbrando a través de la oscuridad del túnel. Sus enormes alas negras se extendían para hacer ver al joven recién llegado mucho más majestuoso._**

****

**_La luz de un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente su rostro dejando resaltar sus jóvenes facciones varoniles junto a un pelo achocolatado rebelde y unos ojos castaño-ambarinos._**

****

**_La sombra de ángel negro siguió avanzando por el túnel con un aire de valentía, hasta llegar al extremo en el que no había salida._**

****

****

**_-¿Me estáis poniendo a prueba?- preguntó burlesco a la oscuridad de donde provenía-. Pues aquí tendréis vuestra prueba._**

****

****

**_El joven se elevó dentro del túnel concentrando toda la energía posible en algún lugar de su cuerpo._**

****

****

**_-"Me las pagarás! ¡Por haberme robado a mi familia!"_**

……………………………………………………

A Sakura se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Tan solo de pensar en poder estar al lado del protagonista de _Tenshi__ no Yami_, la emoción la embobaba. Y es que…

Un ruido provinente desde el ordenador sacó a la joven lectora, que se encontraba, como no, leyendo tumbada boca abajo en su cama, dejara el tomo que en su portada se leía "_Tenshi__ no Yami"_ y prestara atención a lo que un e-mail recién recibido le decía.

-… Una nueva página… galerías… guía… scans…-inmediatamente leyó algo que le era interesante y paró atención-… downloads… mmm podría ser…

Sakura pensó dos segundos en lo que debía hacer y al siguiente tenía una larga lista de archivos y programas para descargar.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°****

Era casi de noche. Sakura se había pasado gran parte del día leyendo en su cama mientras dejaba que se descargara los archivos de la web.

Un pequeño ruido de exclamación, la indicó que ya había terminado el proceso y se dirigió ha abrir e investigar el funcionamiento de ese último programa, el cual llevaba horas descargándose.

Se sentó en la silla justo delante de la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a abrir el programa claro está, después de instalarlo.

-Parece un… programa para diseñar tu hombre o mujer ideal- comentó en voy muy baja, pero tubo una idea repentina que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa perversa-. ¿Y si le meto sus datos…? Joder… podría crear al chico ideal de mis sueños…

No perdió más tiempo. Introdujo en el programa todos los datos referentes a su querido amor platónico para luego darle al "_enter"_ y encontrarse con otra ventana, toda escrita en chino, de lo que solamente entendía la palabra "guardar".

Sakura, sin más miramientos le dio y esperó unos segundos a que terminara. Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se había descargado el fichero y, abriendo la carpeta en la que la había guardado descubrió que…

…allí no había absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dudó la japonesa-. Pero… ¡Si lo he puesto en este archivo! ¿Por qué no hay nada?

-¿Nada de que?- dijo una voz varonil desconocida para la chica.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la silla y al girarse para ver a su interlocutor se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula…

En lugar de estar su padre o hermano, como ella esperaba, se encontraba un joven de más o menos su edad, de pelo marrón rebelde y ojos castaño-ambarinos, figura fuerte y esbelta y bastante alto.

-Sy… Sya… Sya… ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!?

**End to the Lesson I**

**Moraleja I**

**_ "Si culpas a la monotonía de tu rutina diaria, ella te puede _**

**_ enrevesar la vida"_**

**Comentarios de la autora: **_Nihaooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Bueno, aquí llego con una nueva historia, mi segundo fan fic y el primero de Card Captor Sakura._

_Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, esto sí es una historia paralela, ya que como siempre se hacen historias sobre el reencuentro o otras también paralelas en las que se conocen por casualidad y eso pues…_

_Me apetecía algo diferente, no se vosotros…_

_Aunque tampoco se si tendrá éxito… un par de personas me han dicho que la idea es muy buena, y aunque este capítulo es muy corto seguramente ya sabéis por donde quiero encaminar la historia ¿no?_

_¡Prometo hacer capítulos más largos! Este al ser el primero me ha quedado así, ya que quería cortarlo justo en ese momento… ¡pero actualizaré rápido! Espero que me pongáis al menos dos reviews ò._

_¡¡Otra cosa!! El título _**Tenshi**** no Yami**_ es inventado. Me lo ha prestado mi amiga Dark Tsubasa (¡Nas aliada!) y mi colaboradora en aportarme ideas para este fic, así que le pertenece a ella. Éste es el nombre del manga favorito de Sakura y que siempre está leyendo. Y sí, Syaoran es el protagonista. _

_Raro ¿no? Si es que tengo unas ideas de bombero…_

_Bueno… le dedico esta historia a JuliaSakura (¡¡Juliiiiiiiii!!) que me ha dado muchos ánimos para empezar una fic de CCS y que es mi mayor fuente de inspiración.¡¡ Va por ti Juls!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ahora si… no me enrollo más que si no las notas de autora serán más largas que el mismo capítulo._

_¡Dos Reviews onegai!!! Y si quieren contactar conmigo: hikari(barra _

_Matta__ ne!!_


	2. El chico que sí existe

Nihaooooooooo!!!! Diooooooooox me he quedado a cuadros cuando me e levantado esta mañana y e visto que tenia 13 reviews!! No me lo esperaba con un solo capítulo y encima k solo lleva 2 dias publicado!!! Weno weno.. los reviews los contesto al final… y espero que haya mas para este cap!! Es el doble de largo eh?? Asi que disfrutarlo!

Leyenda de la historia

- hablan los personajes-

_-"piensan los personajes"- _

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.° cambio de escena

……………………………… salto a la historia y a la realidad.

**_"Trozos de historia"_**

(Comentarios de la autora)

°.¸¸.·´¯»**Monotonía**«´¯·.¸¸.°****

****

**_"Los Amores Platónicos pueden ser correspondidos de una forma…_**

**_creyendo_****_ firmemente en ellos"_**

****

****

_Hikari Katsuragi_

**Lesson**** II "El chico que sí existe"**

-Sy… Sya… Sya… ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!?

-¡En persona y para serviros en lo que haga falta!- se presentó el misterioso joven haciendo una leve inclinación como saludo y guiñándole el ojo a una estupefacta Sakura. (dioooooooooox… soy Sakura y me lanzo encima de él allí mismo…)

La ojiverde seguía mirando con evidente asombro a la hermosa visión, según ella (y creo k todas aquí tariamos igual… mode I'm babing…), sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio para Sakura y divertido para Syaoran, puesto que las muecas que la chica hacía con la cara eran dignas de ver, ella se echó a reír y dar por sentado que había leído demasiado y que ahora estaba en un sueño que más bien parecía el paraíso.

-_"¿Y a ésta que le pasa ahora?"_- se preguntó el joven castaño mirando a la chica frete a si que no paraba de reír-. _"Y yo decía que mi compañera era rara…"_

La muchacha miraba de reojo al chico frente a si para luego volver a reír.

-¡Ya se!- concluyó después de un rato-. Me he quedado dormida sin darme cuenta. Sí… eso… estoy soñando porque… esto no puede ser verdad.

-¿Un sueño?- Syaoran la miró incrédulo-. No nena, no. Soy tan real como tu y como los demás.

-¡Que no puede ser!- Sakura se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, haciendo que la paciencia del ambarino se fuera agotando cada vez más rápido-. Tú no puedes estar aquí. Es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Se… seguro que me quedé dormida leyendo. Dios… creo que paso demasiadas horas encerrada aquí haciendo siempre lo mismo… mi hermano tiene razón. Estoy demasiado obsesionada. Debería salir más y…

La adolescente se vio interrumpida por el chico que, al acabársele la escasa paciencia que tenía, había decidido recurrir a otros métodos más… convincentes….

…como acallar la boca de la, ahora ruborizada, chica con un beso.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando recordó que su hija aún estaba encerrada en su habitación.

-Touya…

-¿Sí?- contestó el aludido prestando atención a su padre.

-¿Puedes ir a decirle a Sakura que baje para cenar?

-Claro- y dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de la nombrada.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

Sakura se encontraba realmente conmocionada. El ideal de chico que tantas veces había anhelado se encontraba allí delante. Y además… ¡La estaba besando! Nada ni nadie podría romper la burbuja en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Nadie excepto…

-¡Sakura!-la voz de Touya detrás de la puerta hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran sobresaltadamente.

-¡Touya!-se sorprendió la ojiverde, y dirigiéndose a su "invitado", añadió murmurando-. ¡Vamos! Ponte en ese hueco al lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué… Cómo?- Syaoran no entendía porqué se había alterado la muchacha.

-¡Calla y haz lo que te digo!- sentenció empujándolo hacia dicho lugar-. ¡Estate ahí quieto y no digas nada!

El joven no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaban, así que se quedó pegado a la pared mientras observaba como la aún nerviosa y ruborizada chica abría el pestillo de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Touya? ¡Estaba ocupada!- dijo ésta con un tono molesto y evidente mal humor.

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto miró con una sorpresa curiosa a su hermana pequeña preguntándose cuan interesante era lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse tan irritada. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, sin encontrar nada extraño a simple vista, pero con la vaga sensación de que su "Peque" había estado acompañada justo cuando él había picado a su puerta.

-Hermano… ¿me puedes decir qué quieres para que pueda seguir con lo que he dejado a medias?

Detrás de la puerta, Syaoran escuchaba lo que su "creadora" había dicho, incrédulo, y un gran sentimiento de arrepentimiento le embargó por completo.

-Nuestro padre dice que bajes a cenar. A ver si se te quitan esos malditos dibujitos de la cabeza, que ya tienes diecisiete años.

Sakura cerró la puerta, después de afirmar que enseguida bajaba, y suspiró, aliviada. Su hermano siempre tan receptivo y observador… todo lo contrario a como era ella.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió sus ojos verdes al chico que la miraba penetrantemente, haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Ni pienses que te voy a volver a besar- exclamó éste leyendo el pensamiento de la muchacha-. Sólo lo hecho porque habías agotado mi paciencia y es la única forma eficiente de callar a una chica. Con todas funciona. (Diooooooooox!! Pos yo kiero que me callen así… k babeo… Hikari en modo babeo 100%)

-_"Vale. Ahora ya se como sacarle de sus casillas"_- se dijo para sus adentros, como haciendo una nota mental-._ "Será divertido y placentero acabar con su paciencia a menudo…"_

Syaoran observó a la chica frente a sí con detenimiento mientras ella paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, según había oído decir al hermano de ésta, de largo cabello castaño claro, liso con ondulaciones en la punta. El flequillo caía graciosamente sobre su cara haciendo resaltar la inocencia infantil que aún conservaba. De figura a muy buen ver para cualquier chico y envidiable para las chicas, mostraba complexión atlética, pero sin exagerar, alta, aunque no tanto como él, y delgada de cuerpo en el que lo que mas resaltaba eran los siempre brillantes y cautivadores ojos verde esmeralda.

En el momento en que Sakura daba vueltas pensativamente, se sintió observada y giró rápidamente para mirar a la única persona que se encontraba presente en su habitación. Sus marrones ojos la hipnotizaron dejándola paralizada.

Estuvieron mirándose unos escasos segundos, sabiendo que cada uno estaba siendo analizado por el otro, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-No… no se ni como has podido llegar hasta aquí, pero…- dudó un momento antes de continuar con lo que iba decirle, aunque no fuera lo que realmente deseara, cuando volvió a oír la voz de su hermano esta vez desde la escalera- …mira… tu quédate aquí, y por favor no salgas para nada. Yo vuelvo enseguida y me explicas que es lo que a pasado.

El chico se limitó a asentir mientras observaba muy fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, como salía la muchacha de la estancia.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

-Perdonad que haya tardado tanto.

Sakura se introdujo atropelladamente en la cocina comedor y se sentó en la mesa lista para degustar las siempre exquisiteces que hacía su padre.

Touya no le quitaba el ojo de encima ya que la notaba muy rara. Fujitaka, al cual había contado lo sucedido, miraba atentamente a su hija intentando encontrar algún rasgo de enfado o de sonrojo, como le había narrado su hijo, pero no encontró ni un pequeño indicio.

Sakura estaba convencida de que su hermano mayor sospechaba alguna cosa, ya que no cesaba de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, muy poco disimuladamente.

-Sakura…- empezó este después de un rato mirándola sospechosamente.

-Eh… Dime- contestó esta con ojitos inocentes.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo tan importante para que te pusieras tan arisca cuando he ido a tu habitación?

A la adolescente le recorrió una gran gota de sudor frío por toda la nuca.

-Eh… pues, lo de siempre Touya- explicó ésta nerviosamente-. Leer mientras que espero a que se descargue un programa.

-Ah, ya. Y seguro que estabas leyendo ese manga que para nada sueltas, ¿verdad?

-Se llama _Tenshi no Yami_- contestó Sakura con el ceño fruncido-. Y no, no te equivocas.

Touya miró a su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que a ella le aparecían interrogantes en la cabeza.

-No se como me sorprendo- empezó con tono burlesco justo cuando la joven cogía un vaso de agua y se lo llevaba a la boca-. Siempre estás leyendo lo mismo. Seguro que si apareciera el protagonista de esa historia delante de ti te lanzarías encima de él sin pensártelo dos veces.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue como Sakura escupía toda el agua que estaba bebiendo encima de la mesa para luego ponerse a toser estrepitosamente. Su hermano no sabía en cuanto había acertado al decir aquello.

Fujitaka la miró sorprendido ante tal reacción, ya que Touya le había dicho aquello millones de veces y siempre se lo tomaba de la misma forma tranquila.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Touya?- le dijo al chica una vez su tos se había calmado.

-¿Por qué has reaccionado así?- dijo éste, eludiendo la pregunta de su hermana y mirándola mas sospechosamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Pu… pues es que me has pillado bebiendo agua. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me ahogara?

El joven moreno la siguió mirando durante unos segundos hasta que al final dejó el tema a parte no fuera a ser que su hermanita se enfadara de verdad.

-Ya limpio yo todo esto- sentenció al fin la ojiverde llevándose su plato a la cocina.

-¿No quieres más hija?- preguntó su padre al ver que se llevaba su parte.

-No gracias. Estaba todo muy bueno.

Después de dejar sus cosas en la cocina y limpiar el estropicio causado a malicia por Touya, se dirigió a su habitación con la esperanza de que su cautivo aún se encontrara en el interior de ella.

……………………………………………………………………………..

**_"La figura alada surcó el oscuro cielo en la inmensidad de la noche. Solamente se oía en batir de sus alas al dirigirse hacia un monte apartado de la pequeña ciudad._**

****

**_Una señal hecha con fuego le indicó donde tenía que aterrizar para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros. Pero tal fue la sorpresa que al llegar hasta ese punto solo se encontró a una de ellos._**

****

****

**_-¿Y los demás?- preguntó el sujeto mientras desvanecían sus alas._**

****

**_-Han ido a investigar por la zona- le contestó una muchacha de, más o menos, la misma edad que el joven recién llegado-. Syaoran, ¿aún sospechas de ellos?_**

****

**_-Tommy… ya hemos hablado de eso y sabes de sobra que no me fío de nadie._**

****

**_-De mi sí- contestó la joven enfocando sus brillantes ojos azules hacia el chico._**

****

**_-Eso es distinto- explicó devolviéndole la mirada-. Tú sufres el mismo destino que yo._**

****

**_-¿Solo por eso?_**

****

**_-No. Llevas toda la vida conmigo y eres como mi hermana pequeña a la que necesitan cuidar y proteger._**

****

**_-Hermana pequeña…- murmuró para si la chica-._**

****

**_Un ruido detrás de ellos los llamó la atención. Al girarse se encontraron con el resto del grupo, recién llegados de indagar por la zona."_******

Syaoran Li se encontraba en la habitación de la joven, leyendo algo que se había encontrado al ir a tumbarse a en cama. Tal fue la sorpresa al hallarse a él mismo dibujado en la portada.

Dejó de leer por un instante y se presionó los ojos con las manos mientras se erguía en la cama y se sentaba para poder pensar mejor en lo que acababa de leer.

Cuando terminaba de aclarar su mente, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la muchacha, que minutos antes había estado allí, mirándolo con expresión aliviada.

-Bueno… veo que aún estás por aquí- le murmuró sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Sí y… mucho me temo, mas que nada por ti, que estaré durante tiempo indefinido.

-¿Por mí?- se sorprendió la ojiverde-. No te preocupes, a mi no me importa que te quedes. Solo que…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos al ver que ella dejaba la frase a medias.

-Yo vivo con mi padre y mi hermano. No se si entendieran si les dijera que has salido de un programa de ordenador.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó la cara del joven mientras de Sakura lo miraba extrañado.

-Por muchas veces que te hayas leído mi historia- explicó sacándole un ligero rubor a la muchacha al enseñarle el tomo del cómic _Tenshi no Yami_ que había estado leyendo-, nunca hubieras sabido que tengo poderes psíquicos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues que puedo manipular la memoria de la gente a mi antojo, entre otras cosas. Eso si, solo de la gente que no tiene poder alguno.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura verificándole el mal presentimiento que tenía desde el principio del día.

-¿Vas a modificar la memoria de todos los que me rodean?

-Sí, pero la mala noticia es que solo lo puedo hacer una vez en la vida, así que tendré que pensar muy bien que tipo de relación voy a tener contigo.

Sakura comprendió perfectamente lo que Syaoran le acaba de explicar. Si no sabía cuanto tiempo se iba a pasar en ese mundo, sería prudente tomar las medidas necesarias.

Por otro lado, el castaño se paseaba por la estancia pensando en quién se podía convertir que fuera cercano a la ojiverde.

-Oye… esto…

-Sakura- le indicó la joven con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Sakura. Esto… ¿solo tienes un hermano?

-Sí.

-Y es mayor que tú, ¿no?- miró a la ojiverde asentir mientras que él se volvía a sumergir en sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué familia tienes por parte de tus padres?

-Mi padre es hijo único y mi madre…- una mirada nostálgica se reflejó en la faz de la joven- …era huérfana y vivía con mí bisabuelo hasta que se casó con mi padre.

-¿Era?- preguntó inconscientemente-. ¿Qué tu madre está…?

-Muerta.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó la mente de Syaoran haciendo desviar su mirada de la habitación para dirigirla a la joven de ojos verdes que lo miraba con una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

-Lo… lo siento… yo no sabía…- se disculpó sentándose a su lado.

-Tranquilo… yo tan solo tenía tres años, así que casi no me acuerdo de ella.

Un intenso e incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Syaoran pensaba que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con la chica, pero no era el momento para aquello. Necesitaba una identidad y deprisa.

-Bueno…- espetó de golpe Syaoran para romper aquel silencioso momento-. Está claro que no puedo ser ningún primo tuyo… tampoco sería muy fiable que fuera alguien del extranjero o de intercambio… así pues solo nos queda…

Sakura miraba intrigada al chico, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su ágil mente.

-Sakura…-el castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos-. Tú tienes diecisiete años, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Los mismos que yo, entonces…

Una súbita idea se cruzó por la enrevesada mente del joven haciendo que buscara en la habitación un espejo. La suerte era que colgado en el armario había uno de cuerpo entero.

Para asombro de Sakura, el chico se miró detenidamente en el espejo para pasar ha hacer lo mismo con ella, sonsacándole otro ligero rubor a la japonesa.

-¿Qué tramas?- preguntó medio asustada.

-Ya se que vamos a ser.

-¿Va… vamos?- la chica no entendía lo que su cautivo quería decir-. ¿Los dos?

-Sí. Seremos mellizos.

**End**** to de Lesson II**

**Moraleja II**

**_"Cuando veas algo fuera de lo normal, no lo atribuyas a tu imaginación"_**

**Comentarios de la autora: **Nihaoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Que tal seguidores de fan fics??? La verdad es que no me esperara que en dos dias que lleva el fic publicado tuviera ya 13 reviews!!! K pasada… weno.. espero que siga as

Otra cosa: informo de que el capitulo 3 se tardará un poco mas… ya que tngo un fic de KareKano ke tengo a medias… (lo publico en otra web) y hace tres semanas k no actualizo… así k un poco de paciencia plis!!! Aunk no me dejeis de leer!!! No tardaré mucho en actualizar.. ni dejaré el fic a medias ya que me gusta acabar lo que empiezo…

Weno… paso a contestar los reviews del 1r cap… (diooooox 13…casi me da un patatus cuando lo e visto)

**Ciliegia**Wolaaaaaaaa!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic… ya ves que he tardado poco en actualizar pero… ahora tardaré un poco mas para el 3º ya que kiero escribir el 15 de otro fic k tengo de karekano. Sigue leyendo!! Y gracias!! Fuiste la primera en poner review!

**JuliaSakura**Juliiiiiiiiiii!!!! Gracias x tu review!! Te e dedicado la historia xk tu me diste animos para hacer un fic de sakura… asi k aki lo tienes!! Espero k te haya gustado el cap 2!! Ya has visto que es el doble de largo!!

Muchos kisses van para cordoba!!!

**Dark Tsubasa:** K hay Aliada!!!¬¬ no pararás de llamarme albuti no? Weno… yo a ti te llamo Sikuti-sensei… me das unas ideas tia k hay k joderse… weno… haré como k no he visto que babeabas con MI Syao… pero k no vuelva a pasar o te saaaaaaaaalto a la yugulá!!!

Y por si alguien mas está leyendo esto… Dark Tsubasa y yo hacemos fics juntas por si a alguien le interesa… publicaremos uno de CCS y otro de NGEvangelion… aunk ella ya tiene de evan y de DNAngel (publicicad subliminal… XD)

**Sakura Ika:** Nihaoooo!!! Gracias x el review!! La verdad es k espero k tu poema se haga fic largo… seria muy lindo verlo (aunk eso ya te lo dije en el review… ¬¬U) weno… este cap es mas largo… espero que te haya gustado!!!

**Athena****-Asamiya Mr: **Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Tanto te gustó el fic?? Pues mas me gustan los que haces tu!! ¬¬ A ver si actualizas el de "Como Romeo y Julieta" que ya te puse review…¬¬ me encaaaaaaaanta esa historia… es tan romántica… leo muchas tuyas, pero gracias por tu review!! La verdad no me esperaba que tuviera tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo… Solo hace 2 dias k esta colgada!! Nos leemos!! **Ro****-cerexita15: **Hola!!! Gracias por tu review!!! Si ya se k el fic es diferente… es lo que me apetecía hacer… pero weno… la moraleja me dio la idea Dark Tsubasa… pero la de este capítulo me ha costado mucho encontrarla… buf… gracias de nuevo!!! 

**Danielita**Holaaaaaa!! Ya ves que continué pronto… pero como ya he dixo antes.. para el 3 tardaré mas… kiero acabar el k tengo de karekano.. k hace 3 semanas k no actualizo y me van a matar (lo tengo puesto en otra web.. en fanfiction solo teno 2 caps,toy pensando en subir el resto, pero en realidad tengo casi 15 UU) Gracias por tu review!!

**Aleirbagpotter**Wolaaaaaas!!!! Me alegra que te guste el fic… Yo tambien leo muchos tuyos… Últimamente el de "Tomoeda" espero k actualices rapido tu tambien!! Yo solo e tardado 2 dias… pero digo y repito… al 3º tardaré mas… kiero acabar con otro fic k tengo… así ke paciencia!! Espero que este te haya gustado tanto como el primero… Gracias por tu review!!!

**Manel: **Nas maneeeeeeel!!! Com va noiet?? Jeeje seguro que me seguiras, si no te obligaré ya que te tengo a mano cuando kiera en el msn… weno… la verdad es k esta trama de historia la tengo desde hace mas de un año… pero nunca la había escrito… como julia (mas para arriba la tienes) me dijo que hiciera un fic de sakura… pues le apliké esa trama ya que keria algo diferente… Gracies pel teu review!! N'espero un altre al 2n cap eh? XD

**KekoaCCS** yei lara!!!!!!!!!! K, te metes conmigo incluso en los reviews? ¬¬ XDDDDDD tranki k es broma.. espero llegar a tiempo para k lo leas el cap… supongo k si… weno… espero que te guste este cap Kisses!!

**Khyana** Tranki no me mates!! El programa… aun estoy en su recerca… pero tranki… cadad dia estoy mas cerca de lograrlo… (Hikari se pone en pose de la victoria con un pié encima de la mesa… hoooohoooooohoooooooo UUU) weno… he escrito rápido… no lo puedes negar eh?? Aunk el tres se retrasará como he dixo antes… Muchas Gracias por tu Review!!

**Kirsche**** Himitsu Fyrof: **Kirs!!!!!!! Gracias por el review Wapa!!!! Lo que has dicho de Dark.. tienes razón… me basé en parte en el pero aki tengo yo a una amiga (Dark Tsubasa para ser mas exactos) que tiene como novio a Dark desde hace mas de un año y está esperando a que acabe de robar pa casarse con el… (Dark Tsubasa: Dark??? MI Dark??? Dark Tsubasa salta a la yugulá de Kira diciendo ES MIOOOOOOOOO!!!! XD Hikari coge a Dark Tsubasa de la yugulá de Kira y se lanza ella diciendo SYAO ES MIOOO!!! XD) UU en fin… si te gusta dark te gustará el fic ke ella está haciendo… se llama Kaito's y es muy bueno!! (yo aki haciendo publicidad… sikuti-sensei, no te kejaras verdad? ¬¬)

**Sindy**de verdad te parece tan interesante?? O.o me e kedado a cuadros… no esperaba que os pareciera tan bueno… en fin… si es un tema un poso… raro… para esta serie, solo digo k no habra ni Cartas de Clow ni nada por el estilo… aunk si poderes mágicos… en fin… ya irás leyendo… espero que siga gustándote mas adelante… ya tengo pensado el final!! gracias por el Review!!

Weno!! Esto a sio todo por esta vez... Espero vuestros reviews… al menos de 2 a 5 ¿¿eh?? 

Hasta el siguiente Cáp que se llamará: **¿Mellizos?**

Sayonara ****

**Hikari Katsuragi**


	3. ¿Mellizos?

Nihaoooo!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 3!! Espero que os guste!!! Y que conste que estoy muuuuy contenta con la gente que me pone reviews!!! Espero que pongais mas!!! Ahora os dejo con el cap. Disfrutad!

Leyenda de la historia

- hablan los personajes-

_-"piensan los personajes"- _

.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸. cambio de escena

……………………………… salto a la historia y a la realidad.

**_"Trozos de historia"_**

(Comentarios de la autora)

(Y para este capítulo… aunque a lo mejor lo utilizaré en alguno más)

**[Recuerdos]**

-¿Qué tramas?- preguntó Sakura medio asustada.

-Ya se que vamos a ser.

-¿Va… vamos?- la chica no entendía lo que su cautivo quería decir-. ¿Los dos?

-Sí. Seremos mellizos.

.¸¸.·´¯»**Monotonía**«´¯·.¸¸.****

****

**_"Los Amores Platónicos pueden ser correspondidos de una forma…_**

**_creyendo_****_ firmemente en ellos"_**

****

****

_Hikari Katsuragi_

**Lesson III "¿Mellizos?"**

-¿Me… mellizos?- Sakura preguntó a su acompañante lo mismo varias veces, esperando que dijera que era una broma o que había oído mal.

-Sí. Mellizos- Syaoran Li tenía una mirada interrogante en sus ojos marrones-. ¿Qué problema tienes con eso?

-Pues… no es que tenga algún problema en particular pero… _"Hubiera preferido que fueras mi novio"_. (¡¡Y quién no!!)

-¿Pero qué?

-No, nada. Solo que no nos parecemos demasiado… y da la sensación de que no nos conozcamos mucho…

-Con lo de parecerse no hay excusa ya que hay mellizos que no se parecen en nada- sentenció el ambarino-. Y con respecto a conocerse… más bien soy yo el que no te conoce porque tú pareces saber toda mi vida.

A Sakura le recorrió una gota por la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba a más no poder, pensando en cuantas veces se habría leído la misma historia, sin llegar a cansarse nunca.

-Pero si lo ves como un problema… se puede solucionar.

-¿So… solucionar?- ahora era Sakura la que tenía interrogantes encima de la cabeza mientras que veía extrañada como el chico se le acercaba.

-Sí. Como ya te he dicho, poseo poderes psíquicos. Entre ellos está el leer la mente o los recuerdos de toda una vida.

La ojiverde no entendía lo que su "creación" quería decir, pero se vio mas sorprendida de lo que estaba cuando la mano del chico se posó en la frente de ella suavemente.

-Estas diciendo que… ¿Me vas a leer todos los recuerdos que tengo?

-Sí.

-¿Cualquiera? ¿Incluso el más insignificante?

-Mmm…- Syaoran miró extrañado a la chica, la cual tenía una mirada un tanto triste-. A ver…- empezó sentándose a su lado-. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo que no quieras que me entere?

La ojiverde lo observó tímidamente. La verdad era que había tenido una vida bastante dura desde pequeña y no le hacía gracia que el chico que se encontraba a su lado se enterara.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ante el silencio de la joven.

-Pues…- Sakura empezó, pero no sabía como explicar-. Es que he tenido momentos en mi vida bastante difíciles de afrontar desde muy pequeña y… me da vergüenza lo que puedas ver de mí.

Syaoran la miró confundido. ¿Solamente era eso? No, algo le debía de haber pasado para mostrar resistencia, pero al final lo conseguiría.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso…- prosiguió el castaño-. Yo he vivido situaciones muy difíciles de afrontar. A parte… según lo que te haya pasado a ti podré construir mis recuerdos.

-Pe… pero…

-No pasa nada- el castaño esbozó una sonrisa y posó su mano en la cabeza de Sakura, acariciándola cariñosamente-. Tu solo confía en mí.

La menor de los Kinomoto se limitó a asentir. Syaoran se levantó de nuevo de la cama y volvió a posar su mano en la frente de la chica.

-Cierra los ojos- le murmuró.

Sakura obedeció, quedándose profundamente relajada. Se sentía como en una nube que no era una sensación para nada desagradable…

Syaoran se concentró y dijo unas palabras para si mismo. Mientras su mano alzada se iluminaba, él notó como si lo absorbieran dentro de la mente de la muchacha, en la cual había comenzado a ver toda su vida marcha atrás y a cámara rápida. Se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que un agudo dolor de cabeza le indicó que la imagen se detuvo en el recuerdo de un, aparentemente, día normal de lluvia…

**[Era un lugar apartado. La poca gente que había se agolpaba alrededor del mármol colocado recientemente en posición vertical al suelo.**

**La lluvia caía como lágrimas por el rostro de los presentes en aquella triste despedida.**

**Después de estar un rato allí, la gente empezó a dispersarse hasta quedarse solamente un hombre con un niño y una niña más pequeña. Los ojitos de la última demostraban que no entendía nada, y dirigía todo el rato su mirada a su hermano mayor y su padre, los cuales observaban tristemente el nombre grabado en la lápida enfrente de ellos.**

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto.**

**La niña, de apenas tres años, se volvió hacia su padre y hermano con una sola pregunta en su cabecita.**

**-¿Dónde está mamá?**

**Las miradas del pequeño Touya y un más joven Fujitaka se encontraron para luego dirigirlas a la chiquilla que seguía observándolos con tristeza.**

**-Sakura- empezó a decir su hermano con pesar-. Nuestra mamá ha visto que ya eres mayor y como ya no la necesitas, se ha ido a un lugar muy bonito en el cielo.**

**La niña se quedó mirando un momento a su hermano y luego vio a su padre. Después de un rato, como si entendiera el mensaje que había intentado darle, agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo, donde las gotas de las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.]**

Otro fuerte dolor de cabeza sacudió la mente de Syaoran, indicándole el inicio de un nuevo recuerdo.

**[La misma niña que estaba en el cementerio, ahora de unos nueve años de edad, se encontraba en el comedor de su casa, cenando con su padre, cuando llegó su hermano.**

**-Touya- dijo un Fujitaka que lo miraba un tanto preocupado por la expresión seria de su hijo-. ¿Qué querían en el colegio?**

**-Después de que terminara las clases he ido a ver al tutor tal como te he dicho por teléfono.**

**-¿Y qué te ha dicho?**

**-Pues… me ha explicado que un colegio extranjero les ha ofrecido plazas para las tres personas que mejor notas saquen en la secundaria.**

**Un silencio reinó en la sala, indicando a que el joven Kinomoto continuara con la explicación.**

**-En definitiva, que mi tutor me ha dicho que me han dado una beca para estudiar el instituto y algún curso de universidad en Shangai, China.**

**Por unos instantes, todos se quedaron callados ante la magnitud de la noticia, pero entonces Sakura se levantó estrepitosamente de su silla y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza.**

**-¡Pero si eso es magnífico hermanito!**

**-¡Sí!- esta vez fue Fujitaka el que había hablado, de pié al lado de su hijo-. Estoy orgulloso de ti Touya.**

**-¡Gracias papá!]**

Syaoran volvió a notar que viajaba por la mente de Sakura. Otras imágenes se fueron grabando en la cabeza del castaño: la despedida de su hermano en el aeropuerto, su graduación en la primaria, la relación con sus amigos y compañeros de clase,…

La sensación de mareo le acudió a la cabeza de nuevo y observó a una Sakura de trece años hablando con su padre.

**[-Sakura- Fujitaka llamó a su hija mientras ella estaba recogiendo la mesa.**

**-¿Sí?- contestó ésta, asomándose a donde se encontraba su padre.**

**-Tengo algo que decirte.**

**La muchacha se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de su padre.**

**-Verás. Hoy he estado hablando con el rector de la universidad en la que trabajo- Fujitaka hizo una pausa para coger aire-. Me ha dicho que en Hong Kong se está llevando a cabo una investigación y que están buscando a personal para enviar allí.**

**Mientras que el profesor explicaba esto, la ojiverde miraba a su padre expectante, temiéndose ya lo que el autor de sus días intentaba decirle.**

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que me han dicho que tengo que ir. Y no puedo negarme.**

**Un silencio incómodo reino en la casa Kinomoto. Sakura miró a su padre durante unos minutos para luego agachar la cabeza y observar el suelo.**

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?- preguntó para asombro de su padre, que se esperaba que le dijera que se quedara allí con ella.**

**-No me lo han dicho. En verdad… ni siquiera ellos saben el tiempo exacto que puede conllevar la investigación.**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto miró a su hija con tristeza.**

**-Sakura. Yo me negué, pero insistieron en que si no iba me despacharían. Solo será un tiempo, hasta que acabe la investigación. **

**-¿Dónde me voy a quedar yo?**

**-Ya lo había pensado. ¿Recuerdas el internado de estudiantes que hay al lado de la biblioteca?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues he solicitado allí una habitación para ti. Está cerca de tu colegio, así que no tendrás problemas para acudir a clases. A parte, las facturas mensuales me las irán descontando a mi cada mes. Así que por eso no tienes porqué preocuparte.**

**-Pero… ¿Y mis gastos personales? Necesitaré algo para comprar lo que necesite.**

**-Tranquila. Yo te iré mandando sumas de dinero por correo. Si en algún momento necesitas más solo tienes que decírmelo y te enviaré lo que necesites- el profesor volvió a mirar a su hija con tristeza, mientras que lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los verdes ojos de la adolescente-. Sakura… confío en ti, y se que podrás arreglártelas sola. Eres muy responsable, a parte de que solo será un tiempo. Prometo volver lo antes posible.**

**La niña se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazó mientras sollozaba.**

**-Te echaré de menos papá.**

**-Y yo a ti hija.]**

A Syaoran le embargó una tristeza al notar lo sola que se estaba quedando la adolescente, mientras que la imagen volvía a cambiar. Esta vez se detuvo en un gran comedor, supuestamente del internado, donde Sakura se encontraba en el suelo recogiendo algo.

**[-¡Niñata estúpida!- se oyó una voz varonil que la gritaba, mientras que ella recogía un plato roto del suelo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es la tercera vez que rompes algo en esta semana. Y ya te avisé una vez y creo que en ésta ocasión voy a tener que castigarte.**

**-Lo siento señor, de verdad, yo no quería… pero me mareé. No me siento bien últimamente- murmuró con temor.**

**-¡Cállate!- le ordenó con autoridad-. Recuerda que solamente estas aquí por que le he hecho un favor a tu padre, que por cierto lleva más de un año fuera. ¿Seguro que querrá volver a buscarte?**

**Sakura no podía reprimir las lágrimas. El maltrato, físico pero la inmensa mayoría de veces psicológico, la estaba matando y destrozando el alma. No podía seguir así.**

**Lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a creer lo que el dueño del internado le decía siempre… que no valía nada. Que era insignificante y que por eso su familia se había ido y la había dejado sola.**

**¿Volvería a ver a su padre y a su hermano algún día? **

**Esa pregunta se le formaba desde hacía algún tiempo en la cabeza, y cada vez se la repetía más y más veces.**

**-¡Deja de lloriquear y recoge todo esto!- gritó el hombre, notablemente ebrio, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica-. Después pensaré como puedo hacer que escarmientes.**

**Sakura le hizo caso antes de que intentara golpearla. El hombre se sirvió otra copa de licor mientras observaba con lujuria como la chiquilla recogía el estropicio.**

**Cuando la adolescente de catorce años terminó su tarea, el hombre se levantó y, agarrándola fuertemente de una de sus muñecas, la tiró al sofá, haciendo que la muchacha se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la madera y quedara aturdida durante unos minutos.**

**Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación, el hombre la tenía fuertemente agarrada de las muñecas para impedir que se moviera y se encontraba justo encima de ella, observándola con mirada lasciva.**

**-¿Qué… qué hace?- preguntó con voz temblorosa y miedo en sus palabras.**

**-¡Estate quietecita si no quieres que te haga más daño!- le ordenó con una sonrisa malévola en su cara-. Este va a ser tu castigo por desobedecerme.**

**El terror y el pánico se reflejaron el bello rostro de Sakura. Las lágrimas surcaban de sus ahora tristes ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, mientras se movía violentamente, intentando desesperadamente quitarse a aquel horrible ser de encima, sin conseguir ninguna otra cosa que agotar su escasa fuerza.**

**La nieve había empezado a caer indicando la proximidad de las navidades mientras que, en el interior del edificio, la bella chica de ojos verdes había empezado a sentirse sucia y desgraciada.**

**Sola. Terriblemente sola.**

**Había empezado a darse por vencida cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal se oyeron, haciendo que el sujeto desviara la atención de la chica.**

**-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó-. ¡Nadie me va a estorbar!**

**El hombre hizo caso omiso a los insistentes golpes en la puerta, mientras que a Sakura le pareció ver una luz al final del túnel.**

**-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Socorro!- la chica empezó a gritar desesperadamente, rezando por que la persona que se encontrara en la puerta del internado la oyera.**

**-¡Deja de gritar!- el hombre se incorporó un poco para darle una sonora bofetada a la chica, haciendo que empezara a sangrar por la boca, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había introducido en el establecimiento y se dirigía a él rápidamente.**

**-¡¿Qué mierdas se cree que está haciendo?!- una voz varonil extrañamente familiar para Sakura, habló desde detrás del hombre.**

**Lo siguiente que vio la ojiverde fue como su hermano agarraba fuertemente al propietario y le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la nariz al chocar contra él.**

**-¡No se vuelva a atrever a tocar a mi hermana! ¡Ni se le acerque!**

**-To… Touya- murmuró la adolescente mirando a su hermano con ojos llorosos.**

**El aludido se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente y susurrándole palabras de consuelo, mientras que ella daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas vagamente reprimidas.**

**-¡Touya! He pasado tanto miedo… pensé…- intentaba decir Sakura entre sollozos.**

**-Shhhh… tranquila. Todo ha pasado- el castaño miró a su hermana a los ojos-. He llamado a la policía. Vienen de camino. No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte.**

**-Pe… pero… ¿Y tu beca? ¿Y tus estudios? Papá no se cuando volverá.**

**-Sakura escúchame. Tú eres muchísimo mas importante que una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. ¿Lo oyes?**

**La adolescente no pudo hacer más que volverse a tirar a los brazos de su hermano mientras que las sirenas de los coches de policía se oían cada vez mas cerca.]**

Syaoran abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, cuando notó unos sollozos provinentes de la chica frente a sí. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargó por completo, mientras que quitaba su mano de la frente de ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo… lo siento mucho. No sabía que habías pasado por todo eso. Si lo llego a saber…

-No…- empezó a decir la chica-. No tienes por que disculparte. No sabías nada… y era necesario que… que supieras mi pasado. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado eso, sin embargo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar los verdes ojos de Sakura mientras que Syaoran la miraba tristemente.

La culpabilidad que sentía no lo dejaba tranquilo y lo único que pudo hacer para consolarla fue abrazarla fuertemente, dándole todo su apoyo a la chica que acababa de recordar su doloroso pasado.

Sakura sintió los fuertes brazos del castaño envolverla y por unos instantes se sobresaltó, pero se dejó abrazar, recostándose en el pecho del chico a su lado.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato. Syaoran la dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, mientras que le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo, mostrando apoyo y consuelo.

El silencio invadía la habitación, solo roto por los sollozos, cada vez más apagados, de la chica, dando a entender que se había calmado.

-Gracias- se disculpó una vez liberado el abrazo-. Siento haberme puesto así, pero hacía tiempo que no me acordaba de eso.

-Soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar. No sabía que lo pasaste tan mal de pequeña y yo insistí en ver tus recuerdos aunque tu no querías.

-Tranquilo. No pasa nada- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y recordó el motivo por el cual el castaño le había leído la mente-. Aún tenemos algo que solucionar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el chico parecía confuso.

-Pues… si vas a vivir aquí… ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-¿En una cama?- contestó en tono bromista. La verdad, no sabía a que se refería con eso la chica.

-Me refiero a que esta casa es muy pequeña. No tenemos habitación de invitados y la única que podría servir es la que tenemos como estudio. Claramente, no puedes instalarte allí.

-Mmmm… déjame que lo piense un rato.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama y volvió a pasearse por la estancia ante la atente mirada de la ojiverde. De pronto se paró en medio de la habitación y miró a su compañera.

-¿Qué has pensado?- preguntó la chica con un poco de desconfianza.

-Que no tendré más remedio que dormir aquí contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- vociferó levantándose de golpe-. ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En mi habitación?! ¡¿Conmigo?!

-Exactamente. A fin de cuentas, somos mellizos. ¿Qué podría pasar?- le dijo con una mirada traviesa que hizo que Sakura volviera a ruborizarse después de largo rato sin hacerlo.

-_"¡Esto se está convirtiendo en un caos!_- pensó la chica-. _No se como acabará ésta situación."_

-¿Qué dices?- el castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar ante la mirada inquisidora del joven.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien.

**End to the lesson III**

**Moraleja III******

**_"Es bueno recordar tu pasado. Aunque sea doloroso puedes aprender de él"_**

****

**Comentarios de la autora: **Nihaooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! ¿Cómo estáis?? Yo la verdad es que estoy fenomenalmente bien.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Un poco tristecillo no? Lo siento, pero necesitaba que Syao conociera el pasado de Sakura, uno triste y muy sufrido. ¿Qué por qué? Os enteraréis mas adelante, pero os puedo decir que es como… una pequeña introducción en la relación SS. Que Syao vea cuanto a sufrido Sakura y sintiera algo mas que afecto por ella… no se si me entendéis pero bueno.

Con respecto a lo de mellizos… ejem… la brillante idea no fue mía, sino de Dark Tsubasa, (mi mas fiel colaboradora y mi aliada). La idea me pareció buena, porque así tendrían una… como decirlo… "relación" prohibida. Pero tranquilos, no voy a adelantar acontecimientos ni nada, no os enfadéis conmigo. Y lo de ser mellizos ya veréis en capítulos siguientes, que era la mejor manera de poner que tenían que ver los dos protagonistas.

Bueno… y para acabar… contestaré los reviews… esta vez 11, que aunque hayan sido menos que el anterior, pero aún así son muuuuchos!!!!

**JuliaSakura:** ¡Nena!!!!! No se cuantas veces me has dicho que te encanta como escribo y la verdad es que ¡no encuentro que lo haga tan bien! Creo que hay mucha mas gente con muuuucho talento. Pero bueno. Espero que te guste este capítulo y sabes que ésta historia está enteramente dedicada a ti. ¡Gracias guapísima!!

**Khya:** ¡Holaaaa!! Aquí con otro capítulo. No he tardado tanto ¿no crees? Jejeje… lo de que sean mellizos tiene su porqué. Pero todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo. Cada vez los hago más largos y ni me doy cuenta. ¡Gracias por tu review!!

**Ciliegia:** Holaaaaaa!!! Se que es un gran impacto que haya puesto que sean mellizos. Me parece que nadie se esperaba eso. Pero en fin… espero que este otro capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero otro comentario de tu parte. ¡Gracias por el revieew!

**Nena05000:** jeje… la verdad… he hecho la historia así porque es algo diferente al resto. ¿A quien no le gustaría que Syaoran saliera de su ordenador? Y si no es Syaoran cualquier otro bishonen o bishojo. Jeje… no los he puesto novios porque… si tiene que vivir en su casa como que sería muy raro, aunque me hubiera gustado ponerlo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!! ¡Gracias por el Revieeew!!

**Sakura Ika: **¡Guapa!!! Si… a quien no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Sakura… (Este fic lo estoy haciendo como una fantasía personal). Espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva historia. ¡Cuando te vea actualizada te leo!! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Mangalina-Li: **¬¬ ¡Bakaa! ¿Tu quién te has creído que eres pa' criticarme? Y encima x review!! no me lo puedo creer… encima que te tengo que soportar en casa… ¿también en la red? ¡Que pesadilla! En fin… si te gusta mi fic pos mu fien. Y si no pues también, porque te lo vas a leer igualmente aunque no te guste ¡pa algo soy tu hermana mayor! Gracias por el review, pero si los demas van a ser así… mejor ni lo pongas. ¬¬ Baka one-chan!

**Dark-Tsubasa: **¬¬ tu también eres una baka!! Y deja de llamarme Albuti!!! K no soy un embutido en fin… ya he atribuido lo de los mellizos… ¿contenta? Mas te vale. Ala. Lo del comic… iré poniendo en cada capítulo algun trozo… pa que no este descompasado con la historia. Así también veremos nuevos personajes. En este capo tmb kiero un review tuyo!!! ".o

**Aleirbagpotter: **Buenas!!! Así que te gusta mi fic ¿eh? No puedo creerlo… O.o lo de mellizos… en parte también lo he hecho por la relación Touya y Syaoran. Va a ser un graaaaaaaan espectáculo. Que por cierto… va a salir en es siguiente capítulo algo relacionado hoooohoooohoo!!! Sigue escribiendo tus fics!! Que yo te leo!! Gracias por el revieeew!!

**HanaTK: **Hola!!!!! ¿Te gusta? Kawai!!! Espero que este otro capítulo tambien te guste… no se si habrá gente que no le guste, pero para gustos arcoiris (como dice mi amiga Dark Tsubasa) Espero otro review tuyo!! Gracias y sigue leyendo!!

**Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof:** Kiiiiirs!!! En verdad te gustó??? Jejejeje.. espero que te gusten los siguientes… intentaré que me salga una buena historia. Ya sabes que tus fics me encantan. Claro que no me importa que me dediques el lemon. ¡Encantada de la vida! Sigue así wapa!! Gracias por el review!!!!

**Kaolla Su: **Holaaa!!! Bueno… a ti te gusta todo lo que escribo… siempre me lo estas diciendo en cada mail que me envías… y espero que te sigan gustando!!! Gracias por el revieeew!! Espero que te haya gustado el 15 de karekano y el 3 de este.

En fin… esto ha sido todo por esta vez. La verdad… es que lo he escrito en solo un día… UUUU bueno 

¡Por cierto!! ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que en el anterior capítulo ha aparecido un personaje dentro del manga de donde salió Syaoran? Jop… pensaba que lo había puesto muy evidente… pero veo que no ¿A nadie se le ocurre quién puede ser? ¿A ver quien adivina quien es la chica misteriosa? Sika… tu no contestes k lo sabes… An… tu tampoco ¬¬ (eso va pa los que lo saben ¿eh?)

Bueno… ahora si. Me despido!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **La ira de Touya** (no se si se llamará definitivamente así… pero mas o menos)

Revieeeeeeeew!!!! Onegaaaaaaai!!!! Y si quieren contactar conmigo… en mi bio está mi mail!!

Sayônara!!

**Hikari Katsuragi**


	4. La ira de Touya

Leyenda de la historia

- hablan los personajes-

_-"piensan los personajes"- _

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.° cambio de escena

……………………………… salto a la historia y a la realidad.

**_"Trozos de historia"_**

(Comentarios de la autora)

…………………………………………

-¿Qué has pensado?- preguntó la chica con un poco de desconfianza.

-Que no tendré más remedio que dormir aquí contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- vociferó levantándose de golpe-. ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En mi habitación?! ¡¿Conmigo?!

-Exactamente. A fin de cuentas, somos mellizos. ¿Qué podría pasar?- le dijo con una mirada traviesa que hizo que Sakura volviera a azorarse después de largo rato sin hacerlo.

-_"¡Esto se está convirtiendo en un caos!_- pensó la chica-. _No se como acabará ésta situación."_

-¿Qué dices?- el castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar ante la mirada inquisidora del joven.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien.

°.¸¸.·´¯»**Monotonía**«´¯·.¸¸.°

****

**_"Los Amores Platónicos pueden ser correspondidos de una forma…_**

**_creyendo_****_ firmemente en ellos"_**

****

****

_Hikari Katsuragi_

**Lesson**** IV "La ira de Touya"**

-¿Y por qué iba a salir mal? Modifico la memoria de la gente para que tengan un recuerdo de mí, aunque nunca haya estado en este lugar. ¿Qué podría fallar?

-Creo que has dicho antes que no puedes hacerlo con las personas que tienen poderes, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero…- intentó decir, cosa que no pudo ya que la ojiverde lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasaría si hay alguien en mi entorno que si tiene… poderes, como tú dices? ¿Y si descubren toda la tapadera? La verdad… me preocupa que pueda pasarnos algo… y que luego te culpen a ti por haberme manipulado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Yo no te he manipulado!- se defendió el castaño.

-¡Ya lo se!- afirmó levantándose de la cama y empezando a dar vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación, de nuevo-. Es solo que es una opción que tenemos que tener en cuenta, e intentar percatarnos si alguien alrededor nuestro puede delatarnos.

La adolescente se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez en la mesa de su escritorio donde el ordenador seguía encendido y que, al dejarse caer bruscamente sobre la silla y mover el ratón, hizo que la pantalla volviera a la normalidad después de su estado de hibernación.

Sakura la miró y observó, sorprendida, como el programa del cual había salido su "creación" aún estaba en funcionamiento y que había un archivo abierto que intentó leer, en vano.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- gruñó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Ante la exclamación de la chica, Syaoran miró hacia donde se encontraba y se colocó detrás de ella apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla.

-No recuerdo haber abierto ningún otro archivo con éste programa, a parte del que hice para "crearte", si lo podemos llamar así- murmuró irónicamente-. Pero… no entiendo nada. Está en…

-Está en chino- puntualizó el castaño.

-¿Puedes leerlo?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro… soy chino- Sakura lo miró a los ojos, atónita, mientras que él no entendía por qué se sorprendía tanto-. ¿Me dejas sentarme? Tal vez pueda saber qué es.

La castaña, saliendo de su ensimismamiento unos segundos más tarde, se levantó estrepitosamente del asiento, dejando sitio al ambarino, que observó atentamente la pantalla intentando descifrar los diferentes caracteres chinos.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?

Syaoran ignoró unos segundos la pregunta, mientras leía el escrito lentamente.

La muchacha, al ver que el chico se encontraba sumiso en la lectura, decidió esperar a volver a preguntar. Esperó unos momentos antes de que oyera como el joven empezaba a exclamar.

-¿Cómo ha llegado esto a tus manos?- le dijo seriamente, girando la silla para mirarla de frente.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la aludida sin comprender-. ¿Ese archivo?

-Sí- afirmó con el entrecejo fruncido-. Tan solo conocen de la existencia de este documento los implicados.

-_"¿Los implicados?"_- pensó extrañada, pero contestó rápidamente-. Pues… es que no lo se- confesó con una gota en la nuca mientras que el chico frente a sí fruncía el ceño de nuevo. Al ver el gesto por su parte, prosiguió con la explicación-. Bueno, ésta mañana me han enviado un correo electrónico con una página web que no conocía.

-Sigue.

-Al entrar a esa web, vi que había un apartado para descargarse archivos y programas, así que me los bajé todos sin problema. Pero hubo uno que me tardó mucho…

-¿Un archivo?

-Sí- afirmó-. Cuando terminó de descargarse lo instalé y, al probarlo…

-Un momento… ¿me estás hablando de éste programa?- le preguntó señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

-Em… sí.

Syaoran miró la expresión extrañada de la joven durante unos momentos. Estaba seguro de que ella no sabía nada de la situación. Sin embargo… ¿cómo llegó la información a sus manos?

-Oye Sakura… dime una cosa… ¿Para qué, representa, que sirve el programa?

La chica miró al joven súbitamente, sonrojándose al recordar como había metido sus datos en el dichoso ordenador, creando así, a su chico ideal, no sabiendo que se le aparecería segundos más tarde justo detrás.

-Pa… pa… para… ¿Y para que… qui… quieres saberlo?- tartamudeó intentado eludir la respuesta.

-Pues… a lo mejor puedo averiguar cómo es que pasé de ser un dibujo en una viñeta a una persona normal y corriente, y por qué precisamente he venido a parar frente a ti. Así que…

-No… no… no creo que eso tenga mucha importancia, has salido por casualidad y es el mismo motivo por el que estas aquí enfrente. No hace falta que…

-Sakura…- dijo el chico con un claro tono de amenaza en su voz-. Si no me lo dices te leeré la mente y me enteraré igualmente. Así que prefiero, por favor, que salga de tu boca en vez de recurrir a medidas más… drásticas.

La joven de ojos verdes se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que debía decírselo, ya que podría servir de mucho esa información, pero…

Pero, de solo pensar en lo humillante que sería contar que metió los datos él y así poder crear a…

¡Ayyyyyyyyy! ¡¡Si prácticamente le estaba confesando que él era su chico ideal!! ¡¡Su amor platónico!!

Con pensar en la vergüenza que sentiría… su rubor aumentaba considerablemente.

Por otro lado, Syaoran no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Estaba claro que para ella era una situación un tanto… embarazosa. Pero tenía que entender que era de vital importancia esa información.

-_"Si logro averiguar de que manera he salido de aquella dimensión… podría intentar sacarla, también. Sí. Tengo que conseguir que me diga cómo funciona, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas."_

El castaño clavó sus ojos en los verdes de ella, haciendo que ésta última, se estremeciera ante tan gélida mirada.

-E… está bien.

Sakura calló unos momentos y cogió aire, preparándose para la comprometedora situación que viviría en unos instantes.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba en su habitación desde hacía rato. No comprendía que era lo que le podía pasar a su hermana. A parte estaba la sensación que no había dejado de tener desde un poco antes de la cena.

-_"Esta Sakura… tengo la impresión de que oculta alguna cosa. Se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña durante la cena. Y si…_- el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse la idea de la cabeza-_ ¡¡Arg!! Creo que necesito despejarme un poco."_

Se levantó del escritorio y saló de la habitación. Fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, desde donde miró durante unos pocos segundos la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina buscando algo para beber. La casa se encontraba silenciosa a esa hora. Su padre había tenido que salir por una llamada urgente a la universidad, donde probablemente pasaría toda la noche, y Sakura…

¡¡Demonios!! ¡Esa enana le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza! ¿Qué podía hacer para quitarse de la cabeza el tema?

-_"Menos mal que mañana empiezo en el hospital y estaré poco en casa, porque si no…"_

Salió de nuevo de la cocina, después de tomar algo ligero, y subió las escaleras. De nuevo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hermana y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se traía entre manos esa chiquilla?

Decidió olvidar de una vez el tema y dirigirse a su cuarto cuando, de la nada, le pareció oír una voz más, a parte de la de la ojiverde, dentro de la habitación.

-_"Seguro que habla con alguien por el ordenador_- se convenció a si mismo-_, pero… ¡es una voz de chico! Touya… tranquilo… creo que estás demasiado cansado."_

Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

-_"¿Qué demonios me pasa? Ahora en vez de yo atender a pacientes, me van a tener que atender a mi…"_

Y es que el presentimiento de que pronto perdería a su "adorada" hermanita era demasiado insistente.

¿Acaso se estaría volviendo loco?

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

-… y entonces apareciste tú tras de mi.

Sakura se encontraba en verdad acalorada por lo que acababa de contarle al chino. Tenía la cabeza completamente escondida tras el pelo mientras que miraba de manera incesante el suelo.

Syaoran, por otro lado, había estado escuchando muy atentamente las palabras de la adolescente, asombrándose, también, por como había sucedido las cosas.

-Pero entonces… ¿quién te envió el correo con la web?

-¡No lo se! Era anónimo y no podía devolverlo por más que quisiera.

El castaño meditó todo un momento. Lo cierto era que, en parte, se había sorprendido de lo que la chica le había contado hacía unos momentos. No, eso no podía negarlo, solo que lo había disimulado lo suficientemente bien como para que la castaña no se percatara de su asombro.

Pero por otro lado la duda lo carcomía. ¿Quién mandó la información? ¿Cuál de las personas que tenían acceso a ella era la que le enviaba los anónimos a Sakura? Y otra pregunta que aún se formulaba y cada vez con más insistencia… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial? La había estado estudiando durante un rato y no daba señal de tener poder mágico alguno. Entonces… ¿Qué la involucraba?

Al notar el silencio del chino, Sakura decidió tranquilizarse. Aún le perduraban los efectos provocados por la vergonzosa situación y lo único que quería en ese momento era acostarse y no despertar en un par o tres de días (y yo en una semana U.U).

Dio un largo bostezo y se refregó los ojos en una mueca felina. Seguidamente se dispuso a mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca cuando volvió a oír la voz de Syaoran.

-Por mucho que lo piense ahora… no voy a solucionar nada de nada- se levantó del lugar y estiró los brazos-. Creo que debería acostarme. Tanta acción hoy me ha dejado agotado.

El castaño se dirigió a la puerta y cuando se disponía a abrirla la ojiverde se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Pues…- Syaoran no supo a lo que la adolescente se refería-. Me gustaría comer algo e irme a dormir.

-¿No crees que se te olvida algo por hacer primero?

-¿Algo… por… hacer?

-¡La modificación de memoria!

El chino la miró de soslayo y con expresión cansada. No recordaba ese detalle y lo cierto es que tampoco tenía ganas de usar sus dotes en ese momento.

-Sakura… lo cierto es que ahora estoy demasiado cansado como para manipular la mente de unas decenas de personas que te conocen, así que… creo que será mejor que lo haga mañana por la mañana.

-¡Pero mañana empiezo el instituto! ¿Cómo vas a modificar incluso los papeles de matrícula? Porque… supongo que irás conmigo a clase, ¿no?

-¡Oh! Sí, es cierto. Pero al cambiarlo todo, también creo lo que me hace falta para que no me descubran, es por eso que necesito descansar y reponerme antes.

-Mmm… entiendo- Sakura se alejó del castaño-. Supongo que tendrás hambre, ¿no?

-Pues…- Syaoran la miró un momento con una gota sobre la cabeza-. Sí… un poco.

La ojiverde le sonrió con dulzura para luego acercarse a él de nuevo.

-Vamos- le cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta añadiendo en un susurro-. No hagas mucho ruido que mi hermano y mi padre deben de estar durmiendo.

Con solo asentir, el muchacho fue arrastrado por una muy sonriente Sakura en dirección a la cocina.

…………………………………………………………………….

**_"Todo estaba destrozado. No parecía un lugar en el que había vivido gente y sin embargo, los restos de paredes y casas denotaban que sí había una civilización._**

****

**_Más no ahora. Un lugar completamente oscuro, sombrío y lúgubre. Ubicado al pié de una alta montaña la cual se veía también bastante maltrecha. _**

****

**_La noche avanzaba, todavía viéndose los últimos rayos del sol por detrás de la montaña, que se apagaban lentamente. El viento empezaba a soplar cuando dos figuras en el suelo empezaron a moverse._**

****

****

**_-Qué… ¿Qué a pasado?- empezó una al poco de incorporarse y al mirar alrededor, una expresión de asombro se reflejó en su femenino rostro-. ¿Dónde… estoy?_**

****

****

**_La joven chica, que no debía pasar de los catorce o quince años, se puso de pié y observó el desolado panorama. No había señales de vida por ningún lado y eso la asustó aún más._**

****

****

**_-¿Syaoran?- el nombre salió de su boca como un grito de desespero mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscando a su dueño-. ¡Syaoran! ¿Dónde estás?_**

****

****

**_Un ruido provinente de detrás suyo la hizo estremecerse._**

****

****

**_-¿Sya… Syaoran?- volvió a preguntar con pavor-. ¿Eres tú?_**

****

**_-To… Tommy…- se oyó una voz varonil detrás de unas rocas, para luego dejar ver su rostro con una mueca de dolor._**

****

****

**_La aludida corrió hacia el sujeto que se agarraba a un costado suyo mientras gotas de sangre chorreaban por su mano. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo un poco antes de que su compañera lo alcanzara._**

****

****

**_-¡Syaoran!- lo llamó al llegar junto a él y ver su condición-. ¡Estás herido! ¿Cómo ha pasado?_**

****

**_-No… no lo se. Recuerdo que me atacaron e hicieron ésta brecha…- viendo la pálida cara de la joven palidecer aún más-. Tranquila, no es profunda._**

****

**_-Pero… ¿Dónde estamos?_**

****

****

**_El joven, también de la misma edad, con ayuda de su compañera se incorporó y solo fue entonces cuando notó el lóbrego lugar. La noche estaba ya presente y la niebla empezaba a aparecer acompañando a un frío que calaba hasta los huesos._**

****

****

**_-Creo…- rompiendo el silencio-, creo que nos han enviado a otra dimensión."_**

…………………………………………………………………….

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó una animada Sakura a un muy pensativo Syaoran.

-¿Eh?- el castaño salió de sus ensoñaciones y miró confundido a la ojiverde-. ¿Qué decías?

-Qué si es de tu gusto- señalando el plato de pasta que tenía delante.

-¡Ah! Sí claro.

-¿En serio?- se entusiasmó la adolescente.

-Sí. Está muy bueno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía pasta. Eres una excelente cocinera, de verdad.

Un sutil rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Sakura ante el halago. Hacía tiempo que nadie le decía que su comida estaba buena. Bueno claro, sin contar a su padre, ya que su hermano…

Una vena apareció en la frente de la joven acompañada de una expresión de ira ante el recuerdo de su hermano y sorprendiendo a Syaoran, quien no le había quitado ojo de encima.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eh… esto… no… es solo que- dudó si proseguir-. Hacía tiempo que no me decían que cocinaba bien, a parte de mi padre. Ya que Touya lo único que hace es meterse conmigo- éste último comentario provocó en la joven otra expresión de ira.

-Pues se te da bien, no se porqué te dice eso…

-¡Es que siempre me está molestando! Lo hace desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Se mete contigo?- preguntó entre risas.

-¡No te rías!- le riñó-. Tú no tienes que aguantar a un hermano siete años mayor que tú y que siempre va vigilándote detrás de ti.

-Tienes razón- aceptó-. Pero si que tengo que aguantar a cuatro hermanas mayores que están TODO el día encima de ti diciéndote "¡Ay Xiao, pero que lindo eres!"- esto último lo añadió imitando a una vocecita femenina y un tanto repelente-. ¡Uh! ¡¡No las soporto!!

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Sakura como una dulce melodía, haciendo que Syaoran la observara por un instante, asombrado, para después unirse a ella.

-No sabía que tuvieras hermanas- dijo la ojiverde después de un rato riendo-. ¿Y cómo son?

-Ummm… no quieras saberlo. Si estuvieran aquí en este momento, seguro que estarían encima de ti, atosigándote.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó sin entender (que inocente ella n.n).

-Porque en cuanto alguien mínimamente guapo viene a mi casa, ya le están saltando al cuello- dijo con tono de resignación-. Y con lo bella que tu eres seguro que no te soltarían desde que entraras hasta que salieras.

Sakura, que no lo miraba en ese momento, se quedó paralizada y sintió como un intenso rubor se extendía por toda su cara. Movió un poco la cabeza y observó directamente al chico. Su mirada castaña la observaba de manera penetrante, dejándola completamente hipnotizada y haciendo que le temblaran, no solo las piernas, sino que el cuerpo entero. Juró que si en ese momento no hubiera estado sentada, habría caído de bruces al suelo.

La alarma del reloj digital de Sakura sonó en aquel preciso momento, rompiendo aquella atmósfera "mágica" que se había creado durante unos pocos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas.

Paró la alarma y miró la hora.

-¡Dios santo!- exclamó levantándose con estrépito-. ¡Son las doce de la noche! Yo hace rato que debería de estar durmiendo.

-Tampoco es tan tarde…

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que yo tengo tendencia a quedarme dormida por las mañanas y casi siempre llego tarde. ¡Me había propuesto no retrasarme ni un solo día éste curso que viene!

-Jajaja…- rió el chino-. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no llegues tarde.

-¿Ein?- cientos de interrogantes aparecieron tras la cabeza de la joven.

-Yo siempre me levanto pronto. Tenía la costumbre de salir a correr antes de ir a clases- explicó recordando con nostalgia-. Puedo despertarte en cuanto vuelva.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

-¡Buf!- suspiró-. Ya me veía yo castigada en el pasillo como cada mañana. En fin…

Cogió el plato vacío y lo llevó a la cocina. Poco después, Syaoran se levantó y la siguió. Entró al lugar y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando como la chica, de espaldas a él, fregaba lo ensuciado.

-¿Sabes?- empezó Syaoran sobresaltándola-. Creo que cuando te cases… serás muy buena ama de casa y una excelente esposa.

La chica, ante el comentario y su propio asombro, dejó caer el plato, que misteriosamente no se rompió, estrellándolo contra el fregadero

Esperó unos segundos y se volvió a mirarlo, azorada, y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, que dejó desarmado por unos momentos al chino.

-Va… vaya- empezó-. Gracias. Ya son tres en una noche.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo… y pienso- mirando como la ojiverde acababa su tarea-. Bueno. ¿Me enseñas, más o menos, la casa?

Sakura se quitó el delantal y se acercó a la puerta. Intentó atravesarla, pero el castaño se lo impidió.

Por unos momentos hubo un pequeño "juego" entre los dos adolescentes; una intentando pasar y el otro impidiéndoselo. Sakura se sentía un tanto idiota por la situación, así que lo miró a los ojos, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- le preguntó con voz seria.

-¿A dónde vas?- eludió su pregunta.

-¿No querías que te enseñara la casa?

El ambarino rió para sus adentros y agudizó su mirada entrecerrando los ojos, sin perder el contacto visual con la castaña.

-¿Siempre contestas a las preguntas con otra pregunta?- le dijo con una mirada sutil.

-¿Y tú?- le contestó esbozando una pícara sonrisa muy poco común en ella.

-_"Touché"_- pensó él, notando que había perdido el juego verbal.

Mantuvieron firme la mirada durante unos instantes, en los que cada uno dejó correr a su imaginación.

Después de unos minutos, Syaoran se apartó, dejando paso a una, ahora sonriente, Sakura. Ella pasó de largo y se dirigió al pasillo, mientras que Syaoran tan solo la miraba, inmóvil.

La ojiverde, al notar que el chico no la seguía, paró y lo miró. Al hacerlo otro escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, ya que él volvía a dirigirle su penetrante mirada castaña.

Decidió ignorar el leve hormigueo que se le empezaba a formar a la boca del estómago, y habló.

-¿Vienes, o te quedas ahí toda la noche?- le preguntó de forma un tanto chocante para el ambarino.

Lo único que hizo él fue acercarse hasta quedar a su altura, como esperando "ordenes" por parte de Sakura, que tan solo se giró y se metió en el pasillo.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

-…y por allí se va a la buhardilla- susurró la ojiverde ya en el segundo piso, seguida muy de cerca por un silencioso Syaoran-. La puerta de al lado de mi habitación, es la de Touya. Aquella de al lado es el cuarto de baño y la del fondo es la habitación de mi padre- señalando la puerta que se encontraba en el centro justo al final del pasillo-. Y eso es todo. No es una casa muy grande, pero nos las apañamos.

Sakura hizo ademán de entrar a su habitación cuando Syaoran la interrumpió.

-¿Y esa otra?- le dijo señalando a una puerta que estaba enfrente del baño y al lado de la habitación de Fujitaka-. ¿Qué hay en esa habitación?

Sakura miró a lo que se estaba refiriendo y súbitamente se puso nerviosa. Aquel cuarto… no quería que el chino entrara antes de que ella hiciera algunos pequeños… arreglos.

-Eh… ¿Esa? Pu… Pues… es el estudio- mientras ella decía esto, Syaoran se había adelantado y se dirigía a entrar a la estancia, cuanto Sakura se interpuso colocándose en la puerta e impidiendo su paso-. ¡No puedes pasar!

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el castaño intrigado-. ¿Qué hay en esta habitación que no pueda ver?

-Eh… pues… es que está… muy desordenada y…

-No me importa que esté desordenada. Mis hermanas solían dejar la casa patas arriba, literalmente hablando. _"No se si aún lo sigan haciendo…"_

-Pero… es que

-No pasa nada- sentenció apartándola de delante de la puerta y entrando, seguido de una casi histérica Sakura.

La habitación estaba oscura. A tientas alargó la mano a un lado buscando el interruptor, el cual presionó una vez encontrado.

-¿Desordenado?- dijo Syaoran inconscientemente mirando la estancia.

Y es que el lugar no podía estar más ordenado. Un par de escritorios, uno de ellos con un ordenador, y algunas vitrinas con libros y estanterías, daban un ambiente muy estudiantil a la habitación.

El castaño se metió completamente dentro del lugar seguido de Sakura, quien tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Esto es el desorden?- volvió a repetir-. Yo lo veo muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que hay en esta habitación para que no quisieras que entrara?

-Eh… pues… yo…- balbuceó apoyándose rápidamente en la puerta.

Syaoran la miró extrañado de su reacción. ¿Qué era lo que escondía la joven con tanta insistencia?

-¿Qué hay ahí detrás?- el muchacho se dirigió a ella, la apartó bruscamente y cerró la puerta.

Y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado.

Un enorme póster a tamaño natural, ocupaba toda la superficie de madera. En él se podía ver un gran dibujo de su propio personaje, con las hermosas alas negras al descubierto y con el mismo atuendo que el que ahora portaba.

Se quedó unos momentos observando con asombro la gran ilustración hasta que, repentinamente y ante la sorpresa de la ojiverde, frunció el ceño y puso su mano en la barbilla, en señal pensativa y crítica.

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó a la joven, aún sin girarse.

-¿Q-Qué?

Ahora sí, se dio la vuelta y la miró divertido.

-Creo que estoy mas favorecido en persona- finalizó "modestamente".

Una gota de sudor recorrió toda la cabeza de la joven, quien sonrió después de un rato y se colocó a la par con él, también observando el gran póster.

-Pues…- empezó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Creo que me gustas más en la ilustración.

-¿Eh?- se asombró-. ¡Pero si es un simple dibujo!

-Ya pero…- prosiguió acercándose al papel y tocando la zona en que las enormes alas negras se extendían-. Las alas…

-¿Las alas?

-Sí. Me encantan las alas negras. Es un detalle muy característico de tu persona- finalizó mirándolo de nuevo con picardía.

Syaoran le contestó a la mirada durante unos instantes y sonrió. ¿Debería mostrárselas?

-Je…- empezó alejándose un poco de ella y colocándose en el centro de la estancia-. Veo que tendré que cambiar esa opinión que tienes de mí. Bueno… que remedio…

Sakura no entendió en un principio, pero súbitamente vio como un aura verdosa emanaba del cuerpo del joven mientras que unas hermosas e imponentes alas negras salían de su espalda.

Lo miró con admiración mientras que la luz del cuerpo del joven se apagaba. Plumas negras caían por todas partes creando una atmósfera muy extraña y haciendo que la joven se sintiera atrapada en las garras de un poderoso y maligno ángel.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?- dijo el castaño llamando su atención. Vio como la chica lo miraba embobada y se percató de que la había tomado por sorpresa.

La ojiverde se acercó y tocó las grandes y oscuras alas. Sorprendida ante el tacto de éstas, sonrió dulcemente, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del castaño.

-Son preciosas…- empezó-, y muy suaves…

-Tsk… pues no sabes lo que me cuesta mantenerlas así- bromeó el chino.

Sakura volvió a emitir otra melodiosa carcajada mientras acercaba su cara al pelaje. Quería comprobar la sensación que notaba al rozar su mejilla con las plumas.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el adolescente.

-Compruebo… algo- esperó uno segundos en silencio-. ¿Sabes? Tus alas me encantan. Son muy reconfortantes.

Un leve rubor quiso aparecer en las mejillas del chico, pero logró reprimir a duras penas el sentimiento que lo azoraba. Observó como la chica permanecía apoyada en las alas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

Pasó algún tiempo. ¿Cuánto debía de ser? La verdad es que no lo sabía, aunque tampoco le importaba.

Permanecieron un rato más en esa posición. Sakura apoyada en las majestuosas alas con los ojos cerrados, y acariciándolas con la mano suavemente, mientras que el castaño solamente se concentraba en la sensación que le daban aquellas caricias.

Pero como todo, aquella atmósfera desapareció al sonido de que alguien abría la puerta.

Alzaron la vista y la dirigieron a un recién llegado Touya, que los miraba, con asombro al principio, y con ira al final, al percatarse de lo cerca se que encontraba su hermanita de aquel… sujeto.

-¿¡¡¡Quién demonios eres!!!?- empezó acercándose amenazante al chino-. ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!!!

-¡Touya!- Sakura se interpuso entre los dos chicos, frenando al joven médico antes de que asesinara a su "creación"-. ¡No grites o despertarás a papá!

-¡No está! ¡Y grito si me da la gana!- sobresaltando a la castaña-. ¿¡Quién es ese sujeto!? ¿¡Qué te hacía!? ¿¡Cómo demonios ha entrado aquí!?

-¡Hermano! ¡Tranquilízate y te explicaré! Por favor… tienes que…

Ante el asombro de los hermanos Kinomoto, la figura halada recitó unas palabras en un extraño idioma e iluminó la estancia de una luz verde que dejó cegados a Touya y a Sakura. Syaoran, al tiempo que recitaba lo que parecía ser un conjuro, hizo desaparecer sus alas dejando completamente bañado en plumas el lugar, las cuales desaparecieron al hacer contacto con el suelo.

La intensa luz desapareció, y los dos hermanos miraron a la fuente de donde habían aparecido.

Un muy enfadado Touya Kinomoto se abalanzó sobre el castaño, casi derrumbándole, y con una muy notoria expresión colérica.

-¿¡¡Qué diablos ha sido eso!!? ¿¡¡QUIÉN ERES!!?

-¿¿¿¿QUEEEE????

-¿¿¡¡COMO QUE QUÉ!!?? ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES Y QUE HACES AQUÍ?? ¿¿¡¡QUE HACIAS CON MI HERMANA!!??

La expresión de Syaoran era realmente de asombro. No dijo nada y miró confundido a Sakura, quien no entendía.

-Sakura, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano tenía poderes mágicos?

-¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???- ahora la sorprendida era ella. Se acercó a los dos chicos que la miraban-. ¿¿Por qué crees eso??

-¡¡Pues porque acabo de hacer el hechizo de modificación de memoria y a él no le ha afectado!!

Sakura estaba perpleja. ¿Qué su hermano tenía… qué?? No… no era posible. ¿O sí?

-¡Hermano! ¿Tienes algún tipo de poder mágico?

Touya miró a su hermana aún con el entrecejo fruncido y mientras soltaba a… al sujeto ese.

¿Qué le podría decir ahora?

**End to the Lesson IV**

**Moraleja IV**

**_"Ten cuidado con tus creaciones, pueden ponerte en situaciones embarazosas y comprometedoras"_**

**Comentarios de la autora:** ¡Nihao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡Cuanto tiempo mis muy queridos lectores y lectoras!!

Sí. Lo se. Debo muchas disculpas a todos, pero es que… no he tenido tiempo de nada. Absolutamente de nada. El colegio me mata. Me entendéis ¿verdad? Espero que sí.

Y hablando del capítulo… ¿Qué os a parecido? Lo cierto es que las primeras 7 u 8 páginas me costaron lo suyo… a partir de ahí lo he escrito todo de carrerilla y en dos días. :P

¿Qué hará ahora Touya? ¿Tendrá poderes o es que mi queridísimo Syao ha fallado en el conjuro? Quien sabe… ¿Qué se le ocurrirá a mi mente perversa?

Bueno… lo siento mucho por la tardanza… supongo que al siguiente también tardaré mas o menos lo mismo, ya que quiero acabar de una vez el otro fic ya que le faltan un par o tres capítulos para el final. Así me lo quito de encima y me puedo dedicar enteramente a este.

Lo cierto es que agradezco a Dark Tsubasa por su idea. (¡¡Nas aliada!! Eres la mejor. ¡¡No se te escapa una!!)

Bueno… agradezco todos los reviews que me habéis enviado.

**Manel**(¡Yei Manel!!)**, JuliaSakura **(Wapa!! ¡Gracias por el review!! ¡Continua pronto tu fic!!)**, Athena-Asamiya Mr, Kekoa-CCS, Sakura Ika, Sindy, Aleirbagpotter, Kaolla Su, Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof **(Holas kirs!! Lo siento pero no he podido ponerte ningún review, ya que no me va bien la conexión. Sorry. ¡¡Pero quiero que sepas que me encanta como llevas Castle y la nueva es realmente genial!! ¡¡Espero con ansias la continuación!! ¡¡Gracias por el review!!)**, SakuritaTsukino **(¡¡Al fin alguien que me comprende!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!)**, Ann-Qu **(¡me alegra de que te haya gustado!! ¡Espero que continúes leyendo!)**, Estefy **(O.O ¿te conozco? ¿Quién eres? ¡Me has dejado con la intriga!!! ¡Gracias por el review!)**, PrincessSerenity **(lo cierto es que yo también quiero ese programa. Y también es verdad que el encontrarlo esta en mi lista de asuntos pendientes ¡¡URGENTE!! XD ¡¡gracias por el review!!)

¡Bueno!! ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! ¡Espero que me pongáis otro en éste cap. ¿ok?

Esta vez si que no se como se llamará el siguiente capítulo… ¡Gomen!

¡Sayônara!!!!

. : Hikari Katsuragi: . . : Lúthien Alcarin of Shaddydowns : .


	5. El fin del principio

Leyenda de la historia

"-hablan los personajes-

_"-"piensan los personajes"- _

"-'conversación telefónica'-

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.° cambio de escena

……………………………… salto a la historia y a la realidad.

"_**Trozos de historia"**_

(Comentarios de la autora)

…………………………………………

"-Sakura¿por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano tenía poderes mágicos?

"-�¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- ahora la sorprendida era ella. Se acercó a los dos chicos que la miraban-. �¿Por qué crees eso?

"-�¡Pues porque acabo de hacer el hechizo de modificación de memoria y a él no le ha afectado!

Sakura estaba perpleja. ¿Qué su hermano tenía… qué? No… no era posible. ¿O sí?

"-¡Hermano¿Tienes algún tipo de poder mágico?

Touya miró a su hermana aún con el entrecejo fruncido y mientras soltaba a… al sujeto ese.

¿Qué le podría decir ahora?

°.¸¸.·´¯»**Monotonía**«´¯·.¸¸.°

"_**Los Amores Platónicos pueden ser correspondidos de una forma…**_

_**creyendo firmemente en ellos"**_

_Hikari Katsuragi_

**Lesson V "El fin del principio"**

La situación se estaba poniendo realmente tensa, y Touya lo había notado. ¿Quién era ese chaval¿Qué hacía a esas horas en su casa, y a solas con su hermana? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo ha sabido que él posee poderes mágicos cuando no lo había visto en su vida?

Todo eso era demasiado extraño para haber sido una simple casualidad.

"-¿Hermano?- Sakura le sacó de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Es cierto eso¿Tienes poderes?

"-Eh… em…- Touya, por una vez en su vida, se sintió acorralado ante el panorama que se había encontrado en la habitación. Y se había percatado de que… no tenía escapatoria ni podría excusarse ante su hermana.

Por otro lado, Syaoran estaba muy atento a la reacción del hermano mayor de la ojiverde, pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía al margen del asunto. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de su poder desde que llegó? Porque ahora… se notaba que tenía aura mágica. Quizá no del mismo tipo de poder que él, pero la tenía.

Y viendo la intención del tal Touya de contar nada, decidió intervenir de una vez para poder solucionarlo rápidamente. Iba ha convivir con él durante una temporada, así que le convenía hacer buenas migas con el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

"-Sakura- le llamó la atención el ambarino, haciendo que se separara un poco de su hermano y dejara de agobiarlo-. Será mejor que le dejes pensar un momento. No lo atosigues mucho. Seguro que puede explicarnos que magia tiene o no tiene- y dirigiéndose al otro-. ¿Cierto?

Touya gruñó ante el comentario de Syaoran. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar con ese aire de superioridad que emanaba? Aunque, debía aceptarlo, le acababa de evitar una pelea casi segura con su hermana.

Se separó de ellos con un gesto brusco y se asomó por la ventana ante el estupor de los dos jóvenes.

Sakura aún se sentía un poco turbada por lo ocurrido. ¿Touya con poderes? Aquello era imposible. ¿O no? Nunca se lo había planteado, ni siguiera pensaba que existiera la magia, -no era que no quisiera que existiera-, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría existir alguien tan cercano a ella que tuviera.

Para colmo, en vez de negarlo, había rehuido a sus reclamaciones y se puso a mirar por la ventana como si no existiera nadie. Y…

¿Era su imaginación, o Touya estaba considerando el salir huyendo por la ventana?

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

Se introdujo en el oscuro y lúgubre lugar. El ambiente estaba realmente cargado y había una humedad que calaba hasta los huesos.

Caminó por un solitario pasillo, en una sola dirección. Unas luces se encendían a su paso haciendo que lo poco que iluminaban creara una atmósfera aún más pesada conforme iba avanzando.

El momento había llegado. Llevaba años averiguando todo lo que iba a suceder y finalmente se había alcanzado el día.

Entre la oscuridad vislumbró el final del túnel, donde se alzaba una robusta y maciza puerta de madera de cerezo. _"Cerezo…"_ pensó con una sutil sonrisa. Se detuvo frente a ella y con tan solo posar su mano en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una claridad cegadora en comparación con el recorrido que había hecho anteriormente.

Entro a la habitación después de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y la puerta se cerró tras de sí. En el cuarto, a pesar de no ser muy grande, había una gran biblioteca llena de libros visiblemente antiguos y en distintas lenguas, algunas de ellas muertas.

Quitó su vista de los estantes y se fijó en que la persona con que había concertado la cita a tan altas horas de la noche, aún no se encontraba presente. _"Raro"_ pensó. _Él _normalmente nunca hacía esperar a sus trabajadores de confianza y menos si traía noticias tales como la que él iba a darle.

El chirriar de una puerta en uno de los laterales de la estancia hizo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones. Un sujeto entró cubierto con una capa completamente negra y con la capucha puesta, evitando así que se le viera el rostro.

"-Taka- una voz distorsionada salió de debajo de la capucha como una suplica, nombrando al presente-. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

"-Sí- contestó el aludido con una voz madura-. Recuerdo que la última vez me amenazaste con que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos yo traería novedades sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos.

"-Aja- interrumpió la distorsionada voz como un gemido de dolor-. Espero que hayas cumplido tu palabra.

El llamado Taka sonrió sutilmente mientras que se acercaba al aparador de libros más cercano y los ojeaba con fingida curiosidad.

"-¿Qué es lo que tienes para darme?- continuo la sombra con la capa negra.

"-No te traigo nada material como tú creías que sería- le contestó-. Ya te dije la última vez que la hora estaba próxima a cumplirse y que el destino ya había echado sus cartas.

"-Eso quiere decir que…

"-Quiere decir que el tiempo se ha cumplido. Es hora de ponerse en movimiento antes de que "ellos" se nos adelanten- hubo una pausa prolongada-. He venido ha explicarte nada mas enterarme, así que tenemos eso de ventaja. Sabes muy bien que mis fuentes son de fiar.

La figura se agitó por unos segundos debajo de su capa y se dirigió a otra de las puertas de la habitación, concretamente la contigua por la que antes se había deslizado al encontrarse con él.

La puerta, esta vez, hizo un chirrido mudo, mientras que se introducía al aula de al lado.

Taka estaba realmente sorprendido. No solamente no había dicho nada ante su comentario sino que se había ido. Aunque retractó lo último al notar como había dejado la puerta abierta.

Efectivamente, la sombra oscura se deslizó con un ruido sordo a sus pasos, creando un acompasado eco, saliendo de la habitación y en dirección a él parándose a un metro de distancia. Aún así, Taka no pudo verle la cara, tal como había esperado.

Le tendió un pergamino enrollado con aspecto de tener cientos de años. La mano que lo sujetaba se veía blanca y fina esperando a que el invitado cogiera su ofrecimiento.

"-Ya sabes lo que te corresponde en todo esto- le dijo una vez él había tomado el documento entre sus manos-. Limítate ha hacer lo que te ordenamos. Quiero que me informes de todo cada semana. ¿Entendido?

El hombre se limitó a asentir. Hizo una breve reverencia y salió del lugar. La figura encapuchada aún miraba la puerta después de haberse cerrado.

"-El fin del principio ha llegado- su voz distorsionada ahora sonó más claramente, destacando una ligera agudeza en ella-. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que llegue el principio… del fin.

Una misteriosa sonrisa se dejó ver debajo de la capa mientras se introducía de nuevo a la estancia de donde había salido primeramente.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

La situación le exasperaba. ¿Qué estaba intentando explicar Sakura¿Ese chico… salido de la nada… de un programa de su ordenador?

�¿Pero que el mundo se estaba volviendo completamente loco?

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Para ello, Sakura necesitaría poseer algún tipo de magia pero no notaba nada en ella…

Un momento… si él mismo no se percató de sus poderes hasta tres años antes… ¿podía ser que su hermana menos los estuviera desarrollando ahora? La idea no era del todo desechable…

�¡Pero seguía siendo una barbaridad!

Mientras Touya debatía consigo mismo todas estas cuestiones, Sakura y Syaoran lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza ante las extrañas muecas que hacía el joven médico.

¿Se estaría dando cuenta de lo graciosa se que estaba poniendo su cara con todos aquellos gestos?

Sakura pensó que si hubiera tenido una cámara de fotos en ese momento, le hubiera sacado dos carretes enteros a su hermano para que pudiera verse y aceptar que él, a veces, también se pone en ridículo.

Y no era para menos. Touya no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación. De vez en cuando se paraba, los miraba mientras abría la boca como queriendo decir alguna cosa, pero al instante la cerraba y proseguía con su recorrido.

Mientras los dos jóvenes lo seguían mirando atónitos y con unas ganas tremendas de reírse, pero sin hacerlo por miedo a despertar de nuevo la ira Kinomoto.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Sakura miró de reojo a Syaoran, quien también la observaba y comenzaron a reírse en un principio de manera disimulada, tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar que se escaparan ruidos. Pero cuanto más veían a Touya, más risa les entraba y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

"-¿Se puede saber de que os reís?- preguntó parándose delante de ellos en una postura claramente amenazadora.

"-Eh…- Sakura, al ver el evidente enfado de su hermano, decidió parar de reír, no sin esfuerzo-. De nada hermano. Es que…

"-Calla. Prefiero que no contestes- interrumpió poniéndole una mano delante en señal de silencio, haciendo que la ojiverde volviera a echarse a reír.

Touya decidió hacer caso omiso a las burlas que, evidentemente iban dirigidas directas hacia él. Se sentó en el suelo con ellos y esperó un buen rato a que se calmaran, ya que Sakura parecía que tenía pocas intenciones de parar de reír.

Pasó un breve espacio de tiempo en el que se oían las risas cada vez mas apagadas de los muchachos que, al ver la seriedad del castaño frente a ellos, fueron calmándose para poder de una vez dialogar en condiciones.

"-¿Ya?- dijo Touya con sarcasmo, una vez callados- ¿No vais a reíros un poco más? Ya que os parezco tan gracioso… ¿Por qué no seguís? Yo no os lo impido.

Un pequeño gemido de pavor fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña. Lo cierto era que nunca se había reído tanto del pobre de Touya ya que antes de hacerlo él ya la estaba molestando. Pero en ese momento, al verlo tan serio y sin decirle nada, le dio la sensación de que aquél Touya le daba aún más miedo que el que expresaba su rabia. Sí. Definitivamente prefería al otro.

Se miraron los tres en silencio durante un rato, esperando a que otro rompiera el hielo. Finalmente, fue el chino quien interrumpió aquel mutis.

"-Eh… esto- tosió un poco, para relajar el tenso ambiente-. Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que vamos ha hacer. Está claro que yo me tengo que quedar aquí. No puedo volver a modificar la memoria una vez lanzado el conjuro.

"-En eso tienes razón- continuó Sakura-. Touya, ya te he explicado todo lo que sucedió, y no tienes otro remedio que aceptarlo por mucho que te cueste.

"-Mmmh- Kinomoto lanzó un gruñido al aire desviando la mirada de su hermana mientras que meditaba en la nula posibilidad de que aquél sujeto se evaporara de enfrente suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"-Lo siento- interrumpió el chino-. Debería haber pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien cercano a ti, Sakura, tuviera poderes, pero eso no entraba en mis planes.

"-Entonces- el joven médico salió de su silencio-. Dices que has salido de un programa de ordenador de mi hermana.

"-Sí.

"-Y que no sabes como, pero has pasado de ser un dibujo a una persona en carne huesos.

"-Exacto.

"-Y ahora has lanzado un… conjuro o hechizo con el cual has conseguido manipular la mente de la gente que conoce a Sakura.

"-Yo no diría manipular, más bien es… modificar la memoria- corrigió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

"-Es lo mismo- prosiguió-. Entonces… ¿se puede saber que les has metido en la mente?

"-No entiendo…

"-Digo… ¿qué relación pensaran que tienes tú con ella?- señalando a su hermana.

"-Pues…- guardó silencio un momento y miró a la castaña de reojo. Ella hizo lo mismo y pudieron notar temor en la mirada del otro-. Primero buscamos posibilidades, pero como no sabíamos que poner pues… decidimos…

"-¿Qué?- le preguntó el hermano mayor ante su silencio, con una ligera sospecha en la cabeza. Una idea que no le gustaba nada.

"-Pues… seremos… mellizos- finalizó Sakura con un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que llegó a ser escuchado por Touya.

"-Ah- tan solo emitió ese sonido, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes de su reacción-. Que alivio- prosiguió más para si que para los dos adolescentes-. Por un momento pensé que ibais a…- finalmente la información acabó de instalarse en su cerebro, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorpresivamente-. ¿Qué vais a ser quéeeeee?

Ante tal reacción, Sakura solo atinó a taparse los oídos con las manos, mientras Syaoran le seguía el ejemplo.

Por un momento pensó en que su hermano mayor no diría nada ni pondría objeción alguna, pero había dado por sentado algo con demasiada rapidez.

Touya había cambiado su expresión extrañamente tranquila por su ya habitual ceño fruncido acompañado de la vena en su sien. Se levantó del suelo y empezó, de nuevo, ha dar vueltas por toda la habitación con aire de exasperación musitando cosas incoherentes.

Sakura lo miraba atónita y con temor. ¿Qué podía haber esperado de él?

Estaba claro que Touya jamás cambiaría.

"-�¡Entiende!- le contestó la castaña, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones-. �¡Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás! Ya no podemos hacer nada, ha lanzado el conjuro y ya te hemos dicho que no se puede modificar otra vez.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el cual Sakura miraba a su hermano mientras él hacía lo propio con Syaoran, quien le devolvía el gesto.

Después de unos momentos de tensión en los que la joven ojiverde pensó cualquier barbaridad que su hermano estaría dispuesto ha hacer, el chino salió en su… defensa, por así decirlo.

"-Ella tiene razón- sentenció firmemente-. A parte que no se imaginaba que yo iba ha aparecer aquí, el daño ya está hecho- una pausa prolongada se hizo presente antes de que Syaoran continuase-. Si se ha lanzado el conjuro no hay marcha atrás. Ahora sí, te digo una cosa…

"-¿Mmm?- solo un ruido salió de la boca del hermano mayor de Sakura, haciéndole ver al chico que prosiguiera.

"-Tu hermana y yo habíamos llegado a un "acuerdo", si se le puede llamar así- hubo otro silencio-. Y por eso hemos decidido que yo permaneceré aquí hasta averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado.

Sakura estaba perpleja. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y sus oídos le confirmaban. ¿Touya… hablando con un chico que había descubierto con ella?

Era verdaderamente increíble.

Pero no solo eso. Su expresión atónita cambió a sorpresa al oír a su "hermano gemelo" que habían hecho un acuerdo. ¿Era verdad o… tan solo una estrategia para convencer a Touya?

_"-"¿En donde me perdí?"_- pensó con interrogantes en su cabeza.

"-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?- Touya rompió finalmente el silencio, sacando también a la ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

"-Que… o estás con nosotros o contra nosotros- el ultimátum sonó tan claro como una amenaza-. Entiendo que te parezca rara toda la situación y tratar de encubrirme inclusive de tu padre debe ser muy incómodo.

"-¿Le has modificado la memoria también a él?- preguntó el galeno, incrédulo.

"-¿Posee algún tipo de magia?- ante el silencio, Syaoran prosiguió-. Bien. Pues si quieres contárselo a tu padre, lo entiendo. Supongo que no te gusta engañarlo, pero te digo que sería mejor que él no supiera nada.

De nuevo se miraron prolongadamente. Touya mantenía su ya acostumbrada expresión con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de ira.

Giró sobre sus talones y miró de nuevo por la ventana, como ausente.

Al mismo tiempo que Syaoran lo observaba con apariencia serena y que Sakura, que se había mantenido al margen en último momento, se acercaba al castaño con expresión temerosa en su rostro.

La tensión que se vivía en la habitación era tan densa que se podían cortar sus hilos con el filo de unas tijeras.

Sin previo aviso, el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se mantuvo otros cuantos segundos en esa posición, como meditando algunas palabras que emergieron de su boca momentos después.

"-No se que demonios está pasando aquí pero…- empezó sin tan siguiera volverse a ver a sus interlocutores-, no quiero problemas ni que me entrometáis en los vuestras cosas… sobrenaturales.

"-¿Eso significa que no dirás nada?- preguntó Sakura trémula.

Touya esta vez se giró y miró su expresión miedosa. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era tan gracioso verla cuando ponía su expresión de confusión o miedo…

"-Significa que podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana. Pero… que a mi no me involucréis en nada- finalizó cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco, dejando a su hermana terminando de procesar la información recién adquirida.

Los dos adolescentes miraron durante unos instantes por donde se acababa de ir el furioso castaño con una extraña sensación de alivio en las bocas de sus estómagos. Poco después, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose mientras suspiraba.

"-¡Buf…¡Qué alivio!- se expresó-. Por un momento pensé que nos iba ha enviar a tomar viento…

"-Pues ya ves que no- Syaoran hizo lo mismo que ella, sentándose enfrente suyo-. Creo que no le he caído muy bien¿no?

"-Jeje- la ojiverde rió nerviosa mientras una gota se deslizaba por su cabeza-. Tranquilo. No le caen bien ninguno de mis amigos- de pronto recordó algo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe-. ¡Mierda¡Lo olvidé!

"-Eh…- el chino la vio con sorpresa mientras ella se levantaba aprisa y salía del cuarto atropelladamente-. ¿Qué es lo que has olvidado?- le preguntó una vez la alcanzó en la puerta de la habitación, que ahora miraba asombrada.

"-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?- logró decir apenas.

Syaoran miró el interior de la estancia y no le extrañó para nada que la chica se sorprendiera.

En el lugar donde antes se encontraba una sola cama, ahora había dos de estas colocadas en diferente distribución que hizo que, misteriosamente, la habitación pareciera mucho más amplia. Los lechos estaban colocados uno a lado del otro, separados únicamente por una mesita de noche. El armario que había entonces al lado de la puerta había doblado su tamaño mientras que el escritorio, colocado perpendicular a la pared donde se encontraba con anterioridad, se había alargado dejando espacio suficiente para dos personas.

Sakura entró con lentitud al cuarto, observando cada rincón y cada objeto como si fueran reliquias. Syaoran entendió que en aquel momento no se esperaba un cambio tan repentino y sonrió ante la estupefacción de la muchacha.

"-¿Te gusta?- dijo finalmente el hechicero-. No sabía como colocarlo todo, a parte que no he podido pensarlo detenidamente, pero si quieres cambiamos la distribución como te plazca.

"-No…- empezó a decir la castaña-. No hace falta… ya está bien así. Ha quedado perfecto, pero… ¿cómo lo has hecho para que parezca tan grande?

"-Ah, eso… bueno… si te digo la verdad… es algo así como una ilusión o espejismo, como quieras llamarlo. Como la habitación era muy pequeña para los dos, pensé en recurrir al portal de las dimensiones para poder hacerla lo suficientemente grande.

"-Entonces… ¿estamos en otra dimensión?- preguntó con perplejidad.

"-Más o menos- miró el semblante preocupado de su ahora hermana-. No te preocupes, aquí puede entrar cualquier persona, tenga o no tenga magia, y no notará el cambio de dimensión al pasar por la puerta. Tan solo nosotros lo haremos, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás y ni recordarás que estas pasando por el portal dimensional.

"-Ok- se conformó.

"-Esto… ¿y qué era lo que se te olvidaba?

"-¿Perdona?

"-Has venido a la habitación corriendo diciendo que se te había olvidado algo y…

"-�¡Cierto!- se alteró de nuevo mientras empezaba a revolver uno de los armarios buscando algo.

Syaoran la miró un tanto cohibido por la reacción mientras veía como el armario iba quedando cada vez más alborotado. ¿Qué sería lo que la castaña buscaba con tanta insistencia?

"-Eh… Sakura…- se atrevió a llamarla.

"-Dime- le contestó sin tan siquiera mirarlo, mientras otro de los cajones empezaba a ser revuelto.

"-¿Qué buscas si se puede saber?

"-Eh… pues… buscaba mi móvil- contestó concentrada-. ¿Dónde estar�? Si yo lo dejé en el armario…

"-No has pensado que podría estar en el otro armario¿no?

"-¿Eh?- lo dicho por el ambarino hizo que Sakura lo mirara con sorpresa.

"-Al dividir el armario que había, es posible que algunas de las cosas también se dividieran entre los dos, es decir… que se pueden haber repartido.

"-Entonces dices que… ¿puede estar en tu parte del armario?

"-Exacto- afirmó avanzando hacia el mueble, abriéndolo y empezando a mirar. Eso si, con mucha más calma y cuidado que la ojiverde-. ¿Dónde lo tenías guardado?

"-Pues… creo recordar que en el tercer cajón… pero ahora mismo no se…

"-Y… dime una cosa- empezó mientras proseguía con su labor-. ¿Cómo es que tienes el móvil en el cajón del armario? Lo normal sería que lo llevaras siempre encima, o al menos tenerlo a mano.

"-¡Ah! Es que no lo hago servir mucho. Tan solo para llamar a July cuando me lo pide. A decir verdad… es la única que tiene el número.

"-¿July¿Es alguna amiga tuya?

"-Sí. Es mi mejor amiga y…- dudó un momento antes de continuar-, también es la novia de mi hermano- finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice.

"-¿Es la novia de… Touya?- Syaoran miró a la adolescente sorprendido, mientras se levantaba del suelo (-anteriormente se había arrodillado para mirar en los cajones-) con el aparato en las manos.

"-Sí. Pero ellos no saben que yo lo sé. Y preferiría que continuara así.

"-En pocas palabras, que no se lo diga a nadie¿no?

"-¡Exacto!

"-Está bien- dijo resignado, y alcanzándole el teléfono celular prosiguió-. Aquí tienes.

"-¡Gracias!- gritó arrebatándoselo de las manos-. ¡Eres un sol!

Lo que no se esperaba el chino era que Sakura le cogiera y le estampara un besazo en una de sus mejillas, dejándolo casi adolorido por el énfasis puesto en la chica. Seguidamente, se apartó de él y se tumbó bocabajo en la primera de las camas en una pose bastante infantil (no se si me entendéis, sería algo así como boca abajo con las piernas dobladas por la rodilla mientras balancea los pies en el aire, apoyándose en los codos mientras se habla por teléfono. Una postura bastante típica de las películas americanas), cogió el móvil y empezó a marcar un número de teléfono.

Syaoran se la quedó mirando un momento mientras ésta canturreaba una canción, para después ir hacia la otra cama, sentándose pesadamente.

Finalmente, alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"-'¿Sí?'- una voz femenina llegó al oído de la adolescente.

"-¡Nihao July-chan!- contestó ésta con énfasis en la acotación _chan_.

"-'�¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que no me llames _July-chan_!'

"-Jeje… es que me encanta hacerte enfadar, Juls. Sabes que es mi mayor afición desde que te conozco.

"-'Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas'- la voz sonó resignada-. '¿Ya has visto la hora que es¿Cuando pensabas llamar, al tener que despertarme¿Ahora tienes complejo de despertador? Porque si no recuerdo mal, una que yo me sé llega siempre tarde a clase diciendo que el despertador no ha sonado…'

"-�¡Pero si es verdad!- se defendió.

"-'Sí, ya'- contestó con un tono que más bien quería decir _Si eso es cierto, Michael Jackson es blanco de nacimiento_. (XD se me va la pinza… XD)-. 'Lo que pasa es que tú le quitas la pila el día anterior y así seguro que no sonará. Pero tranquila Saku, yo no te culpo.'

"-¡Sabes que ODIO levantarme pronto!

"-'Sí, sí. "El levantarse pronto por la mañana es un maltrato psicológico diario para una adolescente que está en pleno crecimiento y desarrollo como yo". ¡Es la misma canción de siempre, Sakura! Si es que te lo recito de memoria…'

"-Eres una…- fue a quejarse.

"-'Tsk… lo sé. Yo también te quiero'- sonrió la chica-. 'Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Cuándo ibas a llamarme? Te dije que lo hicieras a las once y… ¡Oh¡Pero si es casi la una! Suerte tienes de que te conozca y espere un rato, porque si no, nena, creo que te escasearían tanto las amigas como las ganas de venir al instituto.'

"-¡Gomen!- se disculpó-. No era mi intención pero… es que… ya sabes que no uso casi nunca el cacharro este, y… y… se me había olvidado donde lo guardé la última vez, y…

"-'Sí, ya se, has tenido que pedirle a Syaoran que te ayudara a buscarlo'- le cortó haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera a más no poder por lo dicho por su amiga-. 'Como siempre. ¡Si es que un día de estos te dejas la cabeza en la taquilla del colegio en vez de cambiarte los zapatos!'

"-¿Sya-Syaoran?- tartamudeó aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su bello rostro, y atrayendo la mirada del chico al escucharla.

"-'¡Sí, Syaoran¿Acaso no tienes un hermano que se llama así?'

"-¡Ah! C-claro.

"-'Madre mía… y yo pienso que a veces que eres muy poco fluida… ¡pero es que hoy estás espesa¿Es que te afectan los diecisiete?'

"-Eh…- Sakura no sabía que decir. Le había pillado completamente desprevenida lo que Julia acababa de decir. ¡No es para menos! Acababa de nombrar a Syaoran, al cual en realidad no conocía, como si nada. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse al hecho que todos le conocieran.

"-'Veo que sí. Espero que a mi no se me tuerzan los cables…'- prosiguió la joven, ajena a los pensamientos de la ojiverde-. 'Y dime¿está tu otra mitad por ahí? Me gustaría decirle un par de cositas.'

"-Mi… ¿mi otra mitad?- preguntó extrañada.

"-'¡Joder¿Qué no has dormido esta noche¡Estás en la parra!'- le espetó-. '¡Tu otra mitad¿No estábamos hablando de Syaoran¿Acaso no es tu mellizo?'

"-¡Ah¡Te referías a eso!

"-' "Ah te referías a eso".'- repitió en tono burlón-. '¡Pues claro¡A qué si no¿Está por ahí? Digo, si no está durmiendo, si no es igual, ya se lo diré mañana.'

"-Eh…- Sakura miró con algo de temor al ambarino y se percató de que éste la observaba-. No, tranquila. Está aquí despierto- sentenció, para luego preguntar temerosa-. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

"-'Sí no te importa…'

"-Ah, no claro- se sentó en la cama, de cara al joven y le pasó el teléfono-. Julia. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.

".Ah… gracias.

Sin saber que más decir el joven cogió el inalámbrico y se lo puso al oído, preguntándose qué podría ser lo que quería esa… esa Julia que para nada conocía.

"-¿Sí?- preguntó temerosamente al principio.

"-'¡Hombre! El desaparecido… ¡ha resurgido de sus cenizas!'- la voz parecía verdaderamente entusiasmada-. '�¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo¿Cómo estás?'

"-Eh… pu-pues bien, supongo- contestó nervioso.

"-'¿Supones¿Y ese tono de voz? Parece que me tengas miedo, nene'- continuó-. 'Pero cuéntame¿qué tal por Okinawa?'

"-¿Por… Okinawa?- el castaño estaba cada vez más perdido.

"-'¿Cómo que "¿por Okinawa?"¡Oh, no¡Otro igual, NO!'- se lamentó-. '¿Qué es lo que os pasa hoy? Estáis idiotas. Los dos. De verdad que Sakura es muy normal que lo esté, ya que normalmente no se entera de nada, pero… ¿tú? Hoe, Syaoran, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti…'

"-E-eh… será la diferencia horaria- puntualizó intentando zanjar el tema.

"-'Syaoran… de verdad que estás mal. Peor que la última vez. ¡De aquí a Okinawa no hay diferencia horaria, pedazo de inculto! Si es que… ¿para que demonios os sirve ir al instituto?'

"-…- el chino no contestó, aunque tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo, ya que Julia continuó hablando sin importarle nada.

"-'No si ya sabía yo que la tontería se pega. ¿Qué pasa¿Qué el estar unos meses separado de tu hermanita te han afectado¿O es que el sol de Okinawa te ha recalentado el cerebro?'

"-Eh…- una vez más, el chino no supo que decir. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le hacía cohibirse de esa manera. Ni tan siquiera su prima, con lo vivaz que era, lo había conseguido. �¡Pues si que era impulsiva esa chica! Debería ir acostumbrándose.

"-'No. No me contestes. Mejor no nos vayamos por las ramas, que si no tu padre pagará una factura de mil demonios'- continuó-. 'Explicame que tal es todo aquello. ¿Has entrenado mucho¿Y qué tal las competiciones? Supongo que ganarías alguna ¿no?'

"-Eh… perdona que interrumpa en tu interrogatorio, pero… es que son las dos de la madrugada, mañana nos tenemos que despertar a las seis y me gustaría dormir un poco.

"-'¡Ah! Claro, perdona. No pensé en que… en fin. Hablamos mañana, entonces.'

"-Sí por favor, porque ahora no sabría ni que responderte- dijo el chico con una gran gota de sudor en su frente-. No te lo tomes a mal ¿eh?

"-'¡Oh¡No, claro que no! Tranquilo, espero que duermas bien estas cuatro horas que te quedan'- contestó con un tono de culpabilidad-. 'Pero pásame a la atolondrada de tu hermana antes de colgar.'

"-Claro. Nos vemos- finalizó alcanzándole el móvil a Sakura, quien había visto todo con curiosidad.

La ojiverde se sobresaltó un momento cuando su "hermano" le pasó el teléfono celular. Al final de su intensa, según ella, conversación con la adolescente no le había prestado atención, ya que se había encerrado en sus propios pensamientos intentando deducir qué interés tenía Julia en hablar con el castaño.

Finalmente cogió el aparato que Syaoran le sostenía y, seguido de un tímido "Gracias", se lo colocó en el oído para oír las palabras estridentes de su amiga.

"-'No puedo creer que tu hermano haya cambiado tanto en cuanto… ¿seis meses?'

"-¿Cambiado, dices?

"-'¡Sí! Cuando he hablado con él parecía… no se… tímido, a parte de que está en las nubes'- sentenció-. 'No me ha parecido en nada al Syaoran atrevido, directo y extravagante que todos conocemos. No se. No me esperaba ese cambio repentino. Se le oye más… maduro…'

"-Ah… pues…- la castaña tampoco tenía palabras-. No sabría que decirte… yo lo noto igual que siempre.

"-'Claro… tu hablabas con él casi cada día. Si casi parecía más tu novio que tu hermano'- soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

"-¡July!- le reprochó la ojiverde poniéndose roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

"-'Sí, sí. Ya se, es tu hermano y nunca habéis estado separados. Lo entiendo. ¡Solo era un comentario, mujer!'

"-Pues ya sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas.

"-'Ok. Bueno… Saku, será mejor que te vayas a la cama de una vez, si no mañana tendré que ser yo quien te despierte.'

"-Uuuh… que miedo… apagaré el móvil por si las moscas- sonrió.

"-'Sabes que eso no sirve de nada'- le avisó-. 'En fin, buenas noches.'

"-�¡Hasta mañana!

Acabado todo de decir, colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con los brazos en cruz, en señal de cansancio. Se quedó unos instantes así, mientras pensaba en los nervios que pasaría al día siguiente en el colegio. Y eso que era la ceremonia de inauguración del curso… debería ir con cuidado al decir las cosas, porque, si no había escuchado mal, la gente pensaba que Syaoran había estado en Okinawa durante el último semestre. Pero… ¿Haciendo qué?

_"-"Nota mental: preguntar a Syaoran sobre eso y el resto de recuerdos"_- apuntó.

Tras pensar esto, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario. Una gota le recorrió la cabeza al ver el desorden que había y recordó que había sido ella misma la que lo había dejado patas arriba. Suspiró de cansancio tras pensar en que tendría que recogerlo antes de que, por casualidad, entrara Touya y le diera un motivo lo suficientemente firme como para burlarse de ella durante un mes entero. Se agachó y se dispuso a ponerlo todo en su lugar cuando unas palabras le hicieron detenerse.

"-No hace falta que lo ordenes.

"-¿Eh?- miró al castaño que se encontraba tumbado en la cama observando el techo con evidente desinterés.

"-Que no hace falta que te pongas ahora a arreglar el armario. Vete a dormir que si no mañana no habrá quien te despierte.

"-Pero… es que si no lo hago…

"-No te preocupes por eso ahora- se sentó en su lecho y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Haz lo que te digo, será lo mejor.

Sakura lo miró mientras éste volvía a acomodarse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero… ¿por qué en ese momento? Al armario no le pasaría nada por estar desordenado. Una vez pensado eso, cogió un pijama de uno de los cajones y salió en dirección al baño, donde se cambió.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran se había vuelto a encerrar en sus propios pensamientos: pensó en ese mundo, y lo que había cambiado en tan solo tres años, casi cuatro, y no sabía absolutamente nada de su familia. Seguramente su madre no había cambiado nada; seguiría igual de seria y estricta, pero con un gran corazón al fin y al cabo; y sus hermanas… eh… mejor era no pensar en ellas ya que seguro estaban igual de alborotadoras pero con unos cuantos años más. Quien le mantenía con intriga era su prima. La última vez que la vio ésta tenía doce años y siempre estaba encima de él. Recordaba que de pequeñitos se habían hecho una promesa de casarse si llegaban a cierta edad y aún no tenían pareja, pero de eso hacía tanto que ella seguramente estaría saliendo con algún que otro chico. Total, ahora tendría casi dieciséis años y si continuaba tal y como estaba seguramente traería a los chicos de cabeza. Sonrió al imaginarse la situación, para después suspirar y ponerse boca abajo en la cama. Empezó a pensar en su mejor amiga y mayor apoyo que había tenido hasta el momento. No era que su prima no lo fuera, pero… necesitaba a alguien externo a la familia y a la vez que estuviera al corriente de todo. Recordó las peleas que habían pasado juntos y como ella siempre era la que le levantaba el ánimo. Volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Tommy… su dulce y bella Tomoyo… ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en esos momentos?

**End to the Lesson V**

**Moraleja V**

"**_Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas"_**

**Comentarios de la autora:** �¡Nihao!

¿Qué tal¡Yo ahora muy bien! (Un poquito resfriadilla, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe)

Primero de todo¡LO SIENTO MUCHO¡De verdad! Siento no haber actualizado… en cuanto… ¿casi cinco meses? Creo que me he pasado… pero… es que quería acabar el otro fic –que ni siquiera he terminado- y a parte me han pillado viajes escolares de por medio. También influía el hecho que no sabía que escribir… ya que tengo toda la historia pensada, pero ahora hace falta encontrar las palabras adecuadas… ¿me entendéis¡Espero que si! Bueno… sigo diciendo que lo siento mucho.

Segundo¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aunque no lo parezca, es mas largo que el anterior, tiene bastantes más palabras y… no se… me ha gustado –aunque tan solo sea un capítulo de relleno-. A ver que más… como habréis podido comprobar, he introducido un par de personajes nuevos… uno de ellos es el "hombre" –lo pongo entre comillas porque no se sabe ni lo que es… tal vez es un mutante… XD- que habla con un tal Taka… bueno… el otro no es ese Taka (es tan solo un sobrenombre, no se llama así en realidad)¿sabríais decirme quien es? Si lo habéis averiguado, no lo digáis, tan solo con saber que lo sabéis tengo suficiente, me gusta que la gente saque sus propias conclusiones y luego se pueda llevar una sorpresa o decir "¡Lo sabía!". Bueno… pues el otro personaje es Julia, la mejor amiga de Sakura. Y diréis ¿y Tomoyo? Pues como habéis podido comprobar, nuestra querida Tomoyo es la buena amiga de Syao (como algunos ya os habías percatado). Bueno… pero vamos con Julia. La he introducido aquí porque saldrá bastante en el siguiente capítulo y podréis conocerla mejor, ya que juega un papel bastante importante en el fic (sin contar los protagonistas). Ya veréis… os llevaréis más de una sorpresa. ¡Ah! Y ese personaje está basado en mi buena amiga **_JuliaSakura_** a la que le dedico mi fic entero y este personaje. ¡Va por ti guapa!

Bueno… no puedo contestar a los reviews, ya que ahora mismo son las once de la noche y mañana tengo escuela, así que tan solo nombraré a los que me los han enviado. �¡Muchas gracias a todos¡Ya son más de 50¡De verdad, gracias! Espero poder complaceros cada vez más con esta historia.

**Dark-Tsubasa **(¡Amiga¡Gracias¡Espero otro review tuyo!)**, Daniela, Sakura Ika, serenity-princess, KarenDik, princes of light, Ann-Qu, E. Naomi Yano, Mangalina-Li **(¡Ne-chan¡Continua tus fics!)**, Isis Temptation, Manel **(¡Gracias por el regalito!)

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos¡En serio¡No se que haría sin vosotros! Y a los que no dejan reviews… ¡También gracias por leerme! (Aunque me gustarían vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No se lo que tardaré, pero intentaré que no sea mucho.

¡Besos a todos!

Hikari Katsuragi


	6. Uf, primer día ¡¿Tú!

Leyenda de la historia

-hablan los personajes-

_-"piensan los personajes"- _

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.° cambio de escena

……………………………… salto a la historia y a la realidad.

"_**Trozos de historia"**_

-mirando los comentarios de autora del capítulo anterior- em… dije que trataría de que no tardase tanto y ha sido casi el triple…

Lo sé, me merezco una somanta y auténtica paliza por no haber aparecido por más de un año. Se me tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza (de hecho xD se me cae) Casi ni me atrevía a continuar por miedo a que vuestras garras intentasen descuartizarme n.nU y con mucho motivo! Jejeje

¡LO SIENTO!

No puedo dar más excusa, porque ciertamente no la tengo, jejeje así que sólo me queda disculparme –Hikari se pone de rodillas con las manos enlazadas delante de la boca y expresión temerosa- ¡de verdaaaaaad! INTENTARÉ no volver a hacerlo U.U no es algo que me guste dejar todo colgado después de casi un año y medio… pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Y como sé que estáis pasando completamente de mis notas de autora iniciales y que no os acordáis para nada de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, os pongo la paginita del final del anterior, así no tenéis que echar para atrás, jejeje.

¡Espero os guste el capítulo!

…………………………………………

-'No puedo creer que tu hermano haya cambiado tanto en cuanto… ¿seis meses?'

-¿Cambiado, dices?

-'¡Sí! Cuando he hablado con él parecía… no se… tímido, a parte de que está en las nubes'- sentenció-. 'No me ha parecido en nada al Syaoran atrevido, directo y extravagante que todos conocemos. No se. No me esperaba ese cambio repentino. Se le oye más… maduro…'

-Ah… pues…- la castaña tampoco tenía palabras-. No sabría que decirte… yo lo noto igual que siempre.

-'Claro… tú hablabas con él casi cada día. Si casi parecía más tu novio que tu hermano'- soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡July!- le reprochó la ojiverde poniéndose roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

-'Sí, sí. Ya se, es tu hermano y nunca habéis estado separados. Lo entiendo. ¡Sólo era un comentario, mujer!'

-Pues ya sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas.

-'Ok. Bueno… Saku, será mejor que te vayas a la cama de una vez, si no mañana tendré que ser yo quien te despierte.'

-Uuuh… que miedo… apagaré el móvil por si las moscas- sonrió.

-'Sabes que eso no sirve de nada'- le avisó-. 'En fin, buenas noches.'

-¡Hasta mañana!

Acabado todo de decir, colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con los brazos en cruz, en señal de cansancio. Se quedó unos instantes así, mientras pensaba en los nervios que pasaría al día siguiente en el colegio. Y eso que era la ceremonia de inauguración del curso… debería ir con cuidado al decir las cosas, porque, si no había escuchado mal, la gente pensaba que Syaoran había estado en Okinawa durante el último semestre. Pero… ¿Haciendo qué?

_-"Nota mental: preguntar a Syaoran sobre eso y el resto de recuerdos"_- apuntó.

Tras pensar esto, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario. Una gota le recorrió la cabeza al ver el desorden que había y recordó que había sido ella misma la que lo había dejado patas arriba. Suspiró de cansancio tras pensar en que tendría que recogerlo antes de que, por casualidad, entrara Touya y le diera un motivo lo suficientemente firme como para burlarse de ella durante un mes entero. Se agachó y se dispuso a ponerlo todo en su lugar cuando unas palabras le hicieron detenerse.

-No hace falta que lo ordenes.

-¿Eh?- miró al castaño que se encontraba tumbado en la cama observando el techo con evidente desinterés.

-Que no hace falta que te pongas ahora a arreglar el armario. Vete a dormir que si no mañana no habrá quien te despierte.

-Pero… es que si no lo hago…

-No te preocupes por eso ahora- se sentó en su lecho y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Haz lo que te digo, será lo mejor.

Sakura lo miró mientras éste volvía a acomodarse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero… ¿por qué en ese momento? Al armario no le pasaría nada por estar desordenado. Una vez pensado eso, cogió un pijama de uno de los cajones y salió en dirección al baño, donde se cambió.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran se había vuelto a encerrar en sus propios pensamientos: pensó en ese mundo, y lo que había cambiado en tan solo tres años, casi cuatro, y no sabía absolutamente nada de su familia. Seguramente su madre no había cambiado nada; seguiría igual de seria y estricta, pero con un gran corazón al fin y al cabo; y sus hermanas… eh… mejor era no pensar en ellas ya que seguro estaban igual de alborotadoras pero con unos cuantos años más. Quien le mantenía con intriga era su prima. La última vez que la vio ésta tenía doce años y siempre estaba encima de él. Recordaba que de pequeñitos se habían hecho una promesa de casarse si llegaban a cierta edad y aún no tenían pareja, pero de eso hacía tanto que ella seguramente estaría saliendo con algún que otro chico. Total, ahora tendría casi dieciséis años y si continuaba tal y como estaba seguramente traería a los chicos de cabeza. Sonrió al imaginarse la situación, para después suspirar y ponerse boca abajo en la cama. Empezó a pensar en su mejor amiga y mayor apoyo que había tenido hasta el momento. No era que su prima no lo fuera, pero… necesitaba a alguien externo a la familia y a la vez que estuviera al corriente de todo. Recordó las peleas que habían pasado juntos y como ella siempre era la que le levantaba el ánimo. Volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Tommy… su dulce y bella Tomoyo… ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en esos momentos?

°.¸¸.·´¯»**Monotonía**«´¯·.¸¸.°

**Lesson VI "Uf, primer día. ¿Tú!.?"**

"**Un gran revuelo invadió el campamento improvisado que se mantenía oculto entre el espeso follaje del bosque. El horrible viento hacía zarandear las pequeñas tiendas y amenazaba con desmontarlas en cualquier momento.**

**Aún así, un gran revuelo se había formado en el centro del lugar. Las preguntas y las exclamaciones aparecían por doquier y nadie tenía una respuesta concreta. Todo era demasiado confuso.**

**-¿Pero qué demonios ocurre?- una voz resaltó sobre las demás, en un grito.**

**Algunos de los hombres allí reunidos se giraron para encarar a la persona que preguntaba. Ésta avanzó hacia el centro, quedando rodeada de sus demás compañeros.**

**-¿A qué viene tanto revuelo? Deberíais estar impidiendo que las tiendas vuelen por los aires- exclamó, agitando las manos y con una expresión dura para nada concordante con su fino rostro.**

**-Tomoyo… es que, verás…**

**-¿Es que qué?- exclamó la chica, encarando al hombre que había hablado.**

**Éste tragó saliva he hizo un paso atrás, intimidado. No era la primera vez que veían a la joven en ese estado. Bien era conocido entre ellos, que su furia era temible. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho cuando la conocieron? Nadie lo pensaba, ya que su apariencia tan fina y delicada hacía pensar lo contrario. Era casi como una muñequita de porcelana: la piel sumamente blanca resaltando con el cabello largo, completamente negro y unos ojos amatista-azulados. Su complexión era pequeña y de baja estatura, y sus rasgos completamente encantadores.**

**Aún conociéndola, sus compañeros todavía no se acostumbraban a tal temperamento, digno de una dama ofendida de la alta alcurnia.**

**-Verás, Syaoran ha desaparecido.**

**La morena abrió la boca con intención de replicar, pero se contuvo, abriendo sumamente los ojos y mirando con evidente sorpresa a su interlocutor.**

**-¿Qué… que ha desaparecido?- preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. No podía creerlo. Simplemente, era imposible.**

**-Sí. Es… estábamos haciendo la ronda nocturna, poco antes de que empezara este viento del demonio- el resto de hombres escuchaban al chico relatar, visiblemente perturbado-. Cuando empezó la ventolera, fue como si un remolino nos envolviese. Yo me agarré al tronco de un árbol, pero Syaoran no tuvo tanta suerte.**

**Cogió aire un momento, antes de proseguir. Él aún estaba confundido con lo que había sucedido. Tampoco entendía nada.**

**-Entonces… el viento paró de golpe, pero a él continuaba envolviéndole el remolino. Yo… me acerqué para intentar sacarlo, pero no pude. Antes de que llegara, una luz muy brillante le envolvió y…**

**-¿Una luz?- irrumpió Tomoyo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sospecha naciendo en su mente-. ¿Cómo era esa luz?**

**-Pues… era de un tono verdoso, realmente molesta. No pude hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos. Y cuando los abrí… ha-había desaparecido.**

**Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Los hombres empezaron a parlotear entre ellos y comentar lo sucedido, casi sin poder creerlo.**

**Mientras tanto, la morena se había quedado callada, cavilando y estudiando todo lo que su camarada acababa de explicar. ¿Era posible que…? Sí, estaba segura. Era lo mismo que había sucedido cuando…**

**-Lo siento, Tomoyo. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo.**

**-No te preocupes. No fue culpa tuya- caminó hasta el chico y le puso una mano en el hombro, alentándole-. Será mejor que descanses.**

**Sin añadir nada más, se apartó del bullicio para poder analizar bien la situación. Si Syaoran había vuelto¿quería decir que todo estaba a punto de desatarse¿Y qué pasaría con ella?"**

………………………………………………………………………………

El cuarto estaba en penumbra. Poca luz entraba por las rendijas de la persiana, perdiéndose entre toda la oscuridad.

En una de las dos camas, una figura se movía lentamente, estirando las piernas y haciendo que el edredón cayera al suelo.

-¿Hm…?- Sakura abrió un ojo mientras se frotaba el otro con la mano y miraba el cobertor, ahora en el suelo.

Con algo de recelo se agachó, adormilada, lo cogió y se volvió a acurrucar en su lecho.

Una risa divertida resonó por la estancia, pero la joven pareció no percatarse de ella, ya que tan sólo encogió las piernas, en posición fetal, con evidente intención de continuar durmiendo.

Cosa que no iba a conseguir en absoluto.

Alguien se movió entre las sombras de la habitación, rodeando el lecho sobre el que dormía la castaña, se agachó frente a su cara y, extendiendo un dedo, le tocó un par de veces en una mejilla, consiguiendo, tan solo una leve mueca por su parte.

Syaoran volvió a aguantarse la risa. Sakura parecía un auténtico angelito durmiendo de esa manera, tan acurrucada en la cama, enrollada en el edredón. Con un mechón del largo pelo de ella le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, intentando despertarla, pero sólo consiguió que se encogiera más y que escondiera la cabeza bajo la colcha.

El castaño ya no pudo aguantarse y soltó otra risa divertida, antes de agarrar uno de los extremos del cobertor de la cama y estirar de él, dejando a la chica destapada.

-¡Arriba dormilona!- le dijo mientras subía la persiana y abría la ventana. El fresco aire de la mañana inundó la habitación junto con la luz del sol, que ya entraba a raudales, deslumbrando a una Sakura que intentaba permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmm…- se quejó la castaña mientras se estiraba e intentaba ocultarse de la luz tapándose con la almohada.

Syaoran no pudo reprimir otra risita. Era cierto lo que le había dicho anoche de que le costaba mucho despertarse. La veía ahí con el pantalón del pijama levemente remangado por las piernas, la camiseta arrugada y el pelo alborotado. Sí, era todo un cuadro.

Le cogió la almohada y le dio un pequeño golpe con ella.

-Vamos. ¡Llegaremos tarde!- le espetó aún con expresión divertida.

La chica se dio la vuelta en la cama y se sentó, frotándose los ojos con las manos. El gesto, a Syaoran, le había recordado mucho a un gato, y no pudo evitar soltar otra risa divertida.

-Eres…- interrumpió la frase a causa de un bostezo-. Eres muy cruel… ¡yo necesito mis horas de sueño!

-Y también tus horas de estudio- contestó el castaño viendo como Sakura se levantaba y caminaba en '_mode Zombi'_ hasta el armario-. El otro lado Saku, ese es mío.

-¿Ah?- expresó ella, confundida. Miró el mueble que tenía enfrente y al lado otro igual-. ¡Ah!- volvió a exclamar una vez captado lo que había querido decir su "hermano". Abrió las puertas del armario con extrañeza antes de acordarse de la noche anterior-. ¡Lo has ordenado!

La exclamación de Sakura tomó por sorpresa al castaño, pero seguidamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Nada que un poco de magia no pueda arreglar- confesó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias…- le dijo, algo cohibida.

Bajo la siempre divertida mirada del chico, que no dejaba de sorprenderse de la actitud despistada y despreocupada de la joven por la mañana, Sakura extrajo su uniforme escolar, yendo, posteriormente y de nuevo, hacia su cama, dejándose caer sentada.

La chica, aún adormecida, se llevó una de las manos a la manga contraria del pijama, con claras intenciones de quitárselo.

-Ejem…- un carraspeo la sacó de la ensoñación en la que todavía se encontraba.

La castaña miró al chico con una expresión interrogante, que junto al pelo despeinado y la expresión soñolienta formaban un cuadro de lo más infantil, claro rasgo en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio piensas hacer eso aquí?- le preguntó, intentando callar una risita que quería nacer de sus labios.

-¿Hacer…?- Sakura ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando al ambarino, con varios interrogantes nacientes en su cabeza.

Él se limitó a señalarla, con una manga quitada. La chica se miró y luego volvió a observar al joven, que ahora tenía las dos cejas alzadas.

-¡Hoe!- exclamó ella, poniéndose la manga que se había quitado con anterioridad, dándose cuenta, por fin, de qué era lo que pretendía decirle el castaño.

Roja como un tomate, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Date prisa- le dijo su "hermano" cuando ella salía por la puerta-. ¡Y no te duermas en el baño!

Él logró escuchar un "¡Idiota!" por parte de la castaña desde el pasillo. Soltó una carcajada. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto y tan de buena mañana.

Eso iba a ser entretenido.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

-Touya, pásame los platos del armario- dijo un Fujitaka Kinomoto, ataviado con un delantal y delante del fuego, donde preparaba las tortitas para el desayuno.

El aludido castaño se levantó de la silla frente a la mesa, donde se había dedicado, aparentemente, a leer el periódico, pero que en realidad no hacía más que observar a su padre de reojo.

-Touya…- volvió a llamarlo su padre.

El aludido finalmente se levantó del lugar tras doblar el diario.

-Estás muy raro hoy, Touya- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto con expresión extrañada mientras seguía a su hijo con la mirada-. ¿Sucede algo?

El médico soltó un suspiro, antes de coger lo pedido por su padre y acercarse a él, dejándolo a un lado en el mármol.

-No es nada. Tan sólo estaba pensando en un asunto del hospital, nada importante, no te preocupes.

El galeno volvió a sentarse en el lugar, ésta vez sin fijarse en el periódico. Se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada perdida y su ceño, ya de por sí fruncido, en una expresión parecida a la de preocupación. Poco habitual en el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Fujitaka, por su parte, también estaba preocupado. En realidad, no se había creído lo dicho por el joven médico. Estaba claro que algo pasaba por su mente y le preocupaba. Porque él sí que sabía identificar esa expresión en la cara, ya que solamente podía verla en contadas ocasiones; en temas de su vida más… íntima, ó cuando se trataba de Sakura (eso sí, cuando ella no estaba presente).

Y estaba seguro de que se trataba de eso último.

-Touya, sólo me has dado tres platos. ¿Puedes pasarme otro?

El aludido miró a su padre alzando una ceja.

-¿Otro?

-Claro hijo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Syaoran volvió ayer? Volvemos a ser cuatro.

El castaño se tensó en la silla al oír el nombre empezado por S. Instantáneamente cerró los puños y acentuó su expresión ceñuda mientras veía a su padre ser él finalmente el que iba a buscar el plato.

Así que era cierto. La memoria de todos los que no poseían magia, incluyendo su padre, había sido completamente modificada. Entonces… la de ella también…

Mierda, eso era algo que escapaba de sus manos, y ciertamente… no le gustaba nada.

Nada en absoluto.

-¡Bueeeeeeenos días!- un eufórico saludo le hizo pegar un disimulado bote en su silla, saliendo de cavilaciones.

¿Y de qué otra persona podía ser esa voz tan extrañamente animada de buena mañana?

-Buenos días- contestó su padre, afable-. Caramba Sakura, si que estás contenta. Eso me alegra.

-Sí, cualquiera lo diría, siendo su primer día de clase- no pudo evitar murmurar un Touya ya más relajado y con su característica sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

La castaña fue en dirección a su silla, pero se detuvo a la altura del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto y se inclinó para hablarle al oído, aunque en voz normal

-Hermano, hoy no me vas a estropear el día por mucho que lo intentes- sonrió y ante la sorpresa de todos, le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

Y Touya no fue el único sorprendido. Fujitaka alzó las cejas con una expresión sorprendida mientras una sonrisa adornaba su afable cara. Sakura continuó su recorrido canturreando hasta sentarse frente a su padre que estaba al lado de Touya.

Éste último aún tenía cara de sorpresa, con la mano en la mejilla y mirando a su hermana como si fuese un bicho raro. En realidad, era raro, ya que Sakura no era dada a esas demostraciones de afecto, era demasiado vergonzosa.

-Vamos, _hermano_, cambia esa cara que no te pega- la voz masculina le sacó de cavilaciones.

Fue entonces que miró al frente y se encontró con el que, la noche anterior, había bautizado como "su peor pesadilla": Syaoran Li, ahora Kinomoto.

-Tú- espetó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole fijamente.

-Yo- contestó él con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras empezaba a cortar sus tortitas.

-Nosotros, vosotros, ellos- continuó la castaña sin poder evitarlo. Todos se la quedaron mirando con respectivas cejas alzadas y Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente. ¡Tan sólo pretendía romper un poco el hielo!-. Vamos Touya, no seas borde, hace seis meses que no vemos a Syaoran, y creo que deberías ser más considerado con tu _hermano_.

Touya captó el doble sentido en todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por la chica, mirándola de soslayo. Mantuvieron la mirada fija unos segundos antes de que el médico la dirigiera al otro chico, acompañándola esta vez de una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-Bueno, _Syaoran_¿qué tal todo? Te habrá ido bien estos seis meses, supongo, sin tener que soportar a la bruta que tienes al la…

No terminó la frase, ya que tuvo que reprimir un quejido al sentir la patada en plena espinilla por parte de la aludida. Syaoran sonrió socarronamente ante esto, mientras Sakura se hacía la desentendida.

-Pues bien. Okinawa _es_ un sitio bastante tranquilo en comparación con esto. A parte que hace mucho más calor que aquí… es bastante insoportable al principio pero te vas acostumbrando. Suerte que al llegar el invierno no hacía tanto.

Touya, que aún se recuperaba del golpe recibido en la pierna, también entendió lo que pretendía el joven: explicarle disimuladamente qué era lo que representaba que había estado haciendo el tiempo que, en teoría, había estado fuera.

-¿Y la escuela y lo demás?- continuó el galeno, a desgana.

-Oh, bien. La escuela como siempre, y los entrenamientos también. Ya sabes que las artes marciales se me han dado bien desde pequeño, así que no ha habido ningún problema.

El castaño sonrió, una sonrisa que le pareció exacta a la que su verdadera hermana estaba poniendo en ese momento. ¡Arg! Siendo cómplices y explicándole disimuladamente lo que representa había estado haciendo ese… ese…

¡Ni siquiera quería nombrarlo¿Y encima tenía que empezar a llamarlo Syaoran¡Lo llevaba claro!

-¿Y tú qué, Touya?- preguntó el joven de nuevo, sacándole de pensamientos-. ¿Has conseguido esa plaza fija que querías?

El aludido frunció más el ceño y miró al castaño con puñales en los ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso- soltó sin poder reprimirse.

-¡Touya!- le regañó su hermana, mientras Fujitaka observaba todo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Echaba de menos este tipo de conversaciones a cualquier hora del día- confesó el profesor con una sonrisa sincera, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes y rompiendo con el aura tensa que se había formado momentos antes.

Los tres "hermanos" miraron al adulto; el mayor de ellos con un ceño fruncido y expresión de exasperación _"Pero si en realidad ni conoce a este mocoso"_ se decía interiormente mientras se levantaba y recogía su plato.

Por otro lado, Sakura miraba sorprendida a su padre: ciertamente, sabía que Syaoran, su ahora hermano, había echado un conjuro sobre su memoria, modificándola, pero se le hacía raro verlo hablar de esa manera, como si lo sucedido esa mañana hubiera pasado tantas veces…

Se terminó su comida y se levantó tras Touya, dejando el plato sobre el mármol y yendo en dirección a la puerta, parándose, eso sí, a darle un pequeño abrazo a su padre por la espalda, que permanecía sentado, y posarle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Voy por la cartera. Syaoran¿te bajo la tuya?- preguntó cuando llegó a la puerta.

-¿Eh?- el muchacho salió de cavilaciones-. Sí, sí, gracias.

La joven adolescente sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta por la que, segundos antes, había salido el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto sin decir absolutamente nada.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras las dos personas en ella terminaban sus respectivos desayunos. No era un ambiente tenso, como lo había sido momentos antes, ya que se respiraba tranquilidad.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Syaoran miró fijamente los ojos marrones de su ahora padre, manteniéndose en esa conexión unos instantes.

-Yo también.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

-Me parece que me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto.

Los dos adolescentes caminaban por las calles de una poco transitada Tomoeda, de camino al instituto. Sakura iba con su bien acostumbrada alegría, pero que acababa completando el hecho de que Syaoran Li… no, Syaoran Kinomoto, estuviese con ella.

-¿Eh?

-Decía… que creo que me va a costar acostumbrarme el hecho de que ahora eres mi hermano.- volvió a repetir la ojiverde-. No se… siempre me habría gustado tener una hermanita pequeña, y aunque somos de la misma edad… bueno, es difícil acostumbrarte a tener un hermano de la misma edad cuando apenas hace un día que le conoces.

El castaño sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, yo te conozco desde hace un día, porque tú creo que lo haces a la perfección- sentenció, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del uniforme-. ¿Hay algo que no sepas de mí?

La aludida paró su alegre caminata, quedándose muda en su canturreo monótono, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, haciendo sacar una carcajada al chino.

-¡Era una broma, tonta!- le espetó, al ver la reacción-. Vamos, que llegaremos tarde, y yo no me sé el camino al instituto.

Sakura asintió y corrió brevemente para alcanzar al castaño. Le había pillado por sorpresa lo dicho por él, y ciertamente sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas al instante.

¡Pero es que tenía motivos! Lo dicho por el joven hechicero era cierto: había pocas cosas que desconocía de Syaoran, sí, pero en el papel. De ahí a tenerlo en carne y hueso viviendo¡no sólo en su misma casa, sino que incluso durmiendo en la misma habitación!... era algo que rayaba lo surrealista.

Aunque ese ambiente surrealista podía llegar a gustarle mucho.

Tal vez demasiado.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

Los pasillos se hacían completamente interminables para sus piernas. A pesar de saber hacia el lugar en donde se dirigía, no pudo evitar perderse en la inmensidad y el cruce de largos pasillos, iguales, siempre iguales; el mismo suelo enmoquetado, a tonos verdes dorados y granates, con estampado anticuado pero elegante, casi burgués. Paredes frías, a pesar de estar cargadas de cuadros con motivos orientales, candelabros y alguna que otra repisa de vez en cuando. Cortinas pesadas, verdes con filos bordados en oro, caían a los lados de cada ventana, cuando las había. Majestuoso, sin lugar a dudas, y fascinante para alguien desconocido del exterior, pero frío y carente de calidez para alguien conocedor de los que viven ahí.

-_"¡Arg, demonios!"_

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo, buscando tan sólo una habitación en la que había estado incontables veces desde que tenía memoria, y ahora, con dieciséis años y con esa sensación tan extraña en la boca del estómago, no lograba ubicarse. Odiaba que la inmensa mansión careciera de variante de color en ninguna de las cuatro alas que la formaban.

Se detuvo en el cruce con otro pasillo a coger aire. Necesitaba concentrarse. Tan sólo con cerrar los ojos y suspirar podía tener suficiente para saber hacia donde dirigirse.

Y eso fue lo que hizo: en mitad del pasillo, cerró ambos ojos y relajó su semblante, que momentos antes había estado completamente tenso por la preocupación, queriendo, deseando… ¡implorando! poder llegar a su objetivo de una vez por todas.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no estaba en la casa? No, eso era imposible, le habían informado que no salió de la casa en ningún momento. Entonces… ¿Por qué no la ubicaba? No estaba ni en el ala norte ni en el oeste y no conseguía dar con ella en el sur. ¿Entonces…?

Rápidamente, como una descarga, se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la imponente presencia que buscaba.

-¡Tía!- espetó rápidamente, caminando hacia la mujer de cabellos negros y vestido blanco-. ¡Tía¡Le he sentido! Por años no he podido pero ahora sí. ¿Ha vuelto?

La mujer que aparentaba mucha menos edad de la que realmente tenía la miró con su seriedad plasmada en los ojos marrones, fríos como la mansión.

-Calma, muchacha- la voz, al igual que su apariencia imponente, sonó distante y gélida, haciendo que la joven reprimiera un estremecimiento.

-¡Pero¿Usted le ha sentido¡Por favor! Dígame… dígame que no me lo he imaginado y que él en verdad está aquí… ¡Se lo ruego!

La hermosa mujer mantuvo su mirada puesta en la adolescente, impasible, quieta, como si fuese una perfecta figura de cera.

-No está aquí- dijo finalmente con brusquedad, sin ningún tipo de tacto. La expresión de la chica no se hizo esperar y borró su casi sonrisa por completo-. Sabías que su lugar no sería este a su regreso. Tiene un deber que cumplir, no puede evitarlo y _nadie_ puede entrometerse en ello.

El pasillo quedó completamente en silencio. Tanto que podría haber aparecido escarcha en el suelo y las paredes cuando soltó la última frase.

La majestuosa mujer no añadió nada más e, ignorando la expresión de profunda decepción de la joven, la pasó de largo con su monótono andar solemne, perdiéndose en uno de los tantos pasillos, mientras la adolescente apretaba los puños con la cabeza gacha y tragándose las ganas de golpear la pared o lo que tuviera más cerca.

Ella… que se preocupaba tanto, que se había preocupado tanto desde la desaparición¿ahora no podía hacer nada? Estaba completamente segura de que podía haber algo… por mínimo que fuera…

Pero sabía que era inútil pensar en eso cuando su tía tenía razón. Una razón con más peso del que ella se imaginaba.

-Espero que Xiao Lang esté bien…

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

-¿Estás listo?- una Sakura un tanto divertida a pocos metros de la entrada a la escuela se giró a su "hermano", que caminaba algo detrás de ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Acaso tengo otra elección?- la castaña negó con efusividad.

Ciertamente, la joven estaba deseando que sus demás compañeros de clase le vieran entrar por la puerta y saber su reacción.

-Sabes los nombres de todos¿no?- preguntó, parándole antes de que entrara por la puerta.

-Sakura, he leído tus recuerdos. Tranquila, me sé bien mi papel.

La ojiverde suspiró, dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de entrada al instituto. Ambos no habían terminado de entrar cuando una ráfaga se lanzó sobre el castaño, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, sorprendiendo completamente a Sakura y, evidentemente, pillado desprevenido a Syaoran.

-¡El Mister ha vuelto!- gritó uno de los varios chicos que se habían lanzado sobre el moreno.

-_"¿Mister?"_- se preguntó Sakura con curiosidad tras empezar a escuchar como todos los chicos de su clase llamaban de esa manera a su ahora hermano, el cual, en ese momento, intentaba levantarse del suelo, tarea casi imposible.

La chica Kinomoto se apartó disimuladamente, aún observando la escena. A simple vista, parecía que todos apreciaban mucho a Syaoran, seguramente era muy popular. Al menos lo era entre los chicos. ¿Lo sería también entre las chicas?

-Dios… en vez de adolescentes parecen un grupo de machos jugando a fútbol americano- exclamó una voz a espaldas de Sakura, la cual conocía demasiado bien.

-Tú y tus sarcasmos, July- contestó ella girándose-. ¿Nunca te cansas de meterte con los hombres?

La chica alzó una ceja y miró a su amiga con escepticismo.

-Bromeas¿no?- preguntó-. ¡Es el mejor pasatiempo que tengo! Lo mejor es hacerlo con mi hermano.

Una gota recorrió la nuca de la castaña mientras veía a su compañera. Como siempre, Julie Wings mantenía el porte característico de su Inglaterra natal; espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás y su barbilla formando un perfecto ángulo recto de noventa grados con el cuello. De estatura alta (sobrepasaba a su amiga por unos centímetros) claramente estilizada y con un largo y ondulado pelo rubio oscuro ceniciento que iba a conjunto con su piel pálida, casi lechosa, creando un enorme contraste al mirarla a los ojos; unos enormes iris negros, brillantes, que causaban gran impacto a primera vista. Con el uniforme pulcramente liso. era lo que muchas dirían (y dicen) a simple vista, perfecta.

Aunque su aspecto nada tenía que ver con su mente retorcida y alocada, que formaba un gran equipo con su lengua, a veces, endiabladamente viperina.

-No se como Evan sigue sin hacer nada- continuó la charla la ojiverde-. ¡Es tu hermano mayor¿En serio no se mete contigo?

July se cruzó de brazos, mirando aún la piña de adolescentes que estaban sobre Syaoran, felicitándole y dándole la bienvenida. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga de reojo, con una sonrisa que podrían clasificar como cínica mientras que a su amiga le volvía a crecer la gota de su nuca.

-¿En serio crees que _ese_… es capaz de hacerme algo?- contestó, temeraria-. Sabe que si lo hace, saldrá perdiendo.

La gota en la cabeza de Sakura aumentó a medida que su amiga hablaba.

-¡Eh, panda de gays en celo¡Si queréis violar a Syaoran pedid tanda, que hay chicas primero!

No necesitaron oír la frase entera de la joven, ya que sólo oír las palabras "gays" y "violar", saltaron de encima del chino como si de muelles se tratasen, haciendo sonreír triunfalmente a la inglesa, que se sopló las uñas con gloria.

Fue entonces cuando Syaoran, o lo que quedaba de él, se levantó por fin del suelo, poniéndose bien la chaqueta del uniforme, completamente arrugada, y con el pelo aún más despeinado de lo que ya era normal. Tan sólo mirar a la rubia ya supo que era la famosa Julie Wings, con la que había hablado la noche anterior por teléfono. En ese momento le había pillado desprevenido, pero ahora era todo muy diferente.

-Julie, tú siempre tan oportuna- empezó el chico, acercándose a las dos jóvenes-. ¿Sigues tan víbora como siempre?

La joven sonrió con cinismo.

-Eso y más, cariño- contestó, con falso tono meloso-. ¿Muchos corazones rotos por Okinawa?

Ahora el que sonrió fue el castaño.

-¿Celosa, Wings?

-Más quisieras, Kinomoto- contestó la joven, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia las taquillas-. En cualquier caso, yo ya estoy servida, y muy bien, debo añadir.

-Ug…- el castaño se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor-. Veo que el listón es muy alto… tendré que superarme, entonces.

Sakura se había mantenido inusualmente callada ante la conversación de ambos adolescentes. ¿Qué era lo que decían? No entendía nada. Syaoran parecía llevarse la mar de bien con July, y eso que la acababa de conocer (aunque en teoría la conocía desde mucho antes). ¿Qué relación representaba que tenían, si July estaba saliendo con Touya?

Mientras pensaba esto se quitó los zapatos y los colocó dentro de la pequeña taquilla, poniéndose posteriormente los que había dentro. Se sentó en el banco y miró a los dos adolescentes intercambiar palabras, sin escuchar realmente lo que decían.

-Y la monotonía vuelve al instituto Seiyu- la voz masculina hizo que Sakura pegara un bote en su sitio.

Al girarse se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos azul oscuro enmarcados en unas elegantes gafas que la miraban con interés.

-¿Aburrida de buena mañana, Sakura? No es propio de ti- le dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente divertido pero misterioso al mismo tiempo. El joven, de pelo negrísimo y piel pálida se volvió a observar a los dos estudiantes que continuaban parloteando, sin percatarse de su presencia-. ¡Vaya! Parece que esos dos se alegran de verse.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la ojiverde sin pensarlo.

-Sakura, siempre se hay llevado aparentemente mal, pero se nota que se aprecian. Es como tu hermano y yo; él siempre me habla mal¿no? Y yo le sigo el juego. Pero muy en el fondo sé que me aprecia (igual que yo a él), porque te respeto.

Sakura se había vuelto a perder. Parecía que no se enteraba de nada en absoluto. El joven sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo fraternalmente.

-Bueno, es hora de que _tu hermano_ note mi presencia- dijo levantándose y desconcertando aún más a Sakura.

Como si esperase a decir esas palabras, Syaoran quedó callado a media frase y se giró con brusquedad, clavando su mirada en la azul enigmática del otro adolescente.

Un grito se oyó por todo el vestíbulo.

-¿TÚ!.?

**End of Lesson VI**

**Moraleja VI**

"**_No puedes predecir las sorpresas del destino, si son sorpresas"_**

**Comentarios de la autora: **HO, HO, HO! (no, no soy Santa Claus, pero casi como si lo fuera xD) ¿Qué tal mis adorados alumnos de esta clase¿Bien? Bueno. Hasta aquí el capítulo. Que se ha hecho esperar… ¡Casi un año y medio! Si es que no tengo perdón… ¡Os dejo que me flageléis con un látigo de siete colas, si es necesario! T.T

Bueno, perdón de nuevo y mil veces. Aquí el capítulo seis. Sí, es más corto que los demás, pero era necesario que terminase en ese instante. ¿Por qué? Para dejaros con la intriga y que me pongáis Reviews diciendo lo que pensáis sobre esto.

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Syaoran con Eriol? Ajajajá! Buena pregunta xD ¿Alguien la sabe? jajajaja, pues decídmelo. ¡Que quiero saberlo! xD (aunque ya lo se, jeje)

Bueno, sé que he faltado a la promesa al decir que tardaría menos en actualizar… ¡cuando he tardado casi 3 veces más! Bueno. Lo que si que no he fallado es que esta semana me dije "antes de irte a Alicante de vacaciones (que me voy mañana xD) tienes que actualizar monotonía¡aunque te quedes hasta el último momento!" ¡Y voilá¡Actualicé! Menos mal… bueno, eso no cuenta, era un reto personal U.U

Menos mal que mi querida/odiosa Musa retorcida se ha decidido a venir conmigo de vacaciones, y se ha presentado un par de días antes de que me fuera… ¡he podido acabar el capítulo a tiempo! Si no, habría que haber esperado dos semanas más… ug, fatal.

Bueno, intentaré escribir (o empezar al menos), el siguiente en el tren de camino… serán cinco horas bastante productivas, jejeje.

Bueno, aquí contesto los reviews que no he podido hacerlo por reply n.n Aunque tal vez ni os acordaréis de mi y no los leeréis… pero bueno.

**Daniela:** ¡Me alegro que te guste tanto¡Espero te haya agradado este capítulo, también! un beso. Gracias por el review.

**Saku-Cerezo4:** ¡Holaaa¡Me alegro que te guste la historia¡Espero también te agrade el capítulo! Un beso enorme, gracias por el review.

**Undine:** ¡Hola! Sí, es cierto que muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por lo que vemos a simple vista. Jeje, a mi me ha pasado infinidad de veces. El fic es una locura, ciertamente¡pero es mi gran locura! Jejeje. Gracias por el review. ¡Un beso!

**Saqra:** ¡wow¡¡Casi un review por capitulo! Jajajja¡¡muchas gracias! Sé que he sido mala y no he actualizado en mucho, mucho, mucho, pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca… aunque sea muy tarde. ¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Lebel27:** te iba a enviar un reply, pero no se porque no me deja hacerlo… ¡Wa¡Se que me he tardado muchisisiiiisimo! Pero bueno U.U no tengo perdón alguno… Con lo que me dices sobre Tomoyo… XD sí, era fácil de calar a la pobre chica. Jejeje ¿Qué sospechas tienes sobre el tal Taka? Quisiera saberlas. A ver si adivinas… ¡puede que sí, o puede que no! De momento nadie lo ha adivinado, solo una persona se ha acercado, jejeje. ¡Gracias por el review¡Perdón de nuevo por la espera!

**Rory Granger:** otra que me ha rechazado el reply… ¡Maldito fanfiction¡¡Hola¡Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Espero que te siga gustando, jejeje ¡un beso!

**mi-chan tenshi:** jooo… ¿ahora resulta que fanfiction me odia y no me deja poner replis? T.Tjajaja, me he tardado algo más de cinco meses… xD ¡Casi un año y medio¡Omg, no tengo perdón alguno¿Qué puedo hacer para resarcirme? Lo que me dices de Sakura y Syaoran… ¡el que sean mellizos es lo que le da juego al fic! Bueno, una de tantas cosas, jejeje. Gracias por el review.

¡Bueno¡Pues hasta aquí lo que se daba! No hago promesas de cuando actualizaré, pero sí diré que no dejaré el fic a medias. Lo terminaré tarde el tiempo que tarde.

¿Me pegaréis si os pido que me dejéis reviews? Jeje, tengo 70 justos. ¡Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que me leéis! (o leíais xD) ¡Ojalá sigáis haciéndolo!

¡Besos a todos!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	7. The show is going to begin

**Disclaimer**: Todo aquí no me pertenece, aunque quisiera úu, los personajes que reconocéis son de CLAMP y los que no, pues míos XDD

Holaa!!! Sé que no tengo perdón de dios, y que no me merezco que me enviéis reviews, porque soy muy mala y no cumplo lo que prometo (actualizar pronto). Pero mi bloqueo neuronal con éste fic me precede, así que casi no he escrito nada de provecho hasta hace poco.

Si digo alguna incoherencia, no os asustéis, ahora mismo me estoy quedando dormidaa!! A casi las cuatro de la mañana… no me extraña. Pero tenía que acabar el capítulo hoy.

Bueno, pues nothing de nothing. Os dejo un trocito del final anterior para que podáis recordar qué pasó xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sin más, aquí lo dejo!!

()-()-()

-¿Aburrida de buena mañana, Sakura? No es propio de ti- le dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente divertido pero misterioso al mismo tiempo. El joven, de pelo negrísimo y piel pálida se volvió a observar a los dos estudiantes que continuaban parloteando, sin percatarse de su presencia-. ¡Vaya! Parece que esos dos se alegran de verse.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la ojiverde sin pensarlo.

-Sakura, siempre se hay llevado aparentemente mal, pero se nota que se aprecian. Es como tu hermano y yo; él siempre me habla mal¿no? Y yo le sigo el juego. Pero muy en el fondo sé que me aprecia (igual que yo a él), porque te respeto.

Sakura se había vuelto a perder. Parecía que no se enteraba de nada en absoluto. El joven sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo fraternalmente.

-Bueno, es hora de que _tu hermano_ note mi presencia- dijo levantándose y desconcertando aún más a Sakura.

Como si esperase a decir esas palabras, Syaoran quedó callado a media frase y se giró con brusquedad, clavando su mirada en la azul enigmática del otro adolescente.

Un grito se oyó por todo el vestíbulo.

-¡¿TÚ?!

°.¸¸.·´¯»**Monotonía**«´¯·.¸¸.°

**Lesson VII****: The show is going to begin.**

Imposible.

Vamos, no podía creérselo. Era irreal, todo aquello. A tan sólo una semana de haber aparecido de nuevo en su mundo… ¡Eso no podía estar pasado! Ahora los tenía a los dos delante de sus narices.

¿Acaso estaba soñando¿Acaso había sufrido un accidente y se encontraba en coma? Porque si era así, quería despertar de una maldita vez.

Los dos le miraban con semblante divertido. ¿Cómo lo habían logrado sin que él se percatara de nada? Era imposible y completamente surrealista, por eso, era por ese motivo que no podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían con total claridad.

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- la voz femenina de la persona que estaba frente a él le sacó de cavilaciones. Era la misma voz, tal y como la recordaba: el mismo porte, la misma altura, la misma expresión calmada… todo igual a como tenía grabado en su mente.

-Pero¿cómo…? Es decir¿cuándo habéis…?- el castaño no podía salir de su asombro.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron, cómplices.

-Bueno, realmente hay muchas cosas de las que deberíamos hablar- contestó, evadiendo la pregunta deliberadamente, mientras se limpiaba las gafas con aparente tranquilidad.

El chino volvió a mirarlos a ambos desde su posición, en un sillón de casa de Eriol. Todo eso se le hacía familiar, extrañamente familiar.

Apenas una semana antes, había aparecido por arte de magia, literalmente hablando, en casa de una desconocida. Ésta parecía saberlo todo sobre él. ¡Y no era para menos! Su ahora hermana melliza había leído, al parecer, todo lo ocurrido mientras había estado encerrado en esa otra dimensión, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y había sido una fuerza extraña la que le había empujado hacia la brecha abierta del espacio-tiempo.

¿En qué época habían estado cuando fue encerrado? No lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrido allí correspondía a la realidad? Suponía que el mismo.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Syaoran había aprendido mucho en ese rústico lugar; había conocido a muchas personas durante su estancia, y también había aprendido a confiar y desconfiar de ellas.

Y una de esas personas había sido Eriol, el misterioso adolescente que había vuelto a sorprenderle días atrás con su presencia en aquél instituto.

---Flash Back---

_-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?- un muy confundido y cabreado Syaoran tenía cogido por las solapas de la camisa al tranquilo Eriol, mientras él continuaba sonriendo., como si no le importase el hecho de que el castaño parecía tener ganas de matarle._

_-Vaya, parece que te acuerdas de mí. Veo que te ha ido todo muy bien, tienes buen aspecto- contestó, evadiendo la respuesta._

_Syaoran, con el mosqueo _in crescendo_ le zarandeó levemente. El resto de personas miraron la escena completamente sorprendidos._

_-No te hagas el idiota conmigo¿quieres¡Contéstame!- le exigió, imperativo._

_-¡Syaoran!- le llamó su _ hermana .

_-¡Eh¿Qué cojones te pasa?- esta vez fue July la que intervino, separando a ambos chicos y poniéndose delante del moreno de gafas, mirando al chino-. ¿Se puede saber que haces¿Te han afectado las horas de viaje o algo?_

_El alterado chico se apartó a regañadientes. Respiraba con lo que parecía ser enfado ó ira. Miró a los presentes uno a uno; su _hermana _ cambiaba la mirada verde de uno a otro, completamente confundida y con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que sucedía. July le acusaba con sus ojos color miel fijos en él y no daba opción a excusas, no dejaba dar rodeos, sólo quería explicaciones. Y con coherencia. Mientras que Eriol mantenía su sonrisa de falsa inocencia y misterio. Sus ojos sonreían, entrecerrados tras esas gafas que parecían venirle un poco grandes. Y era en esos momentos en que Syaoran no desearía otra cosa que no fuera patear esa maldita sonrisa que escondía más de lo que decía._

_Soltó el aire sonoramente por la nariz, cual toro bravo, se ajustó el uniforme y dio media vuelta sin decir nada, pero prometiendo –más bien ordenando- mentalmente respuestas aclaratorias al otro chico._

_La entrada se quedó en silencio._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso¿Le han infectado con mal humor y gilipolleces o qué?_

_El chaval simplemente se encogió de hombros, con intención de ir por el mismo camino que él._

_Ambas chicas se miraron, a cual más sorprendida. ¿Qué era todo eso? No se esperaban para nada la reacción de Syaoran al ver a Eriol. July estaba completamente sorprendida y extrañada del raro comportamiento del que fuera amigo suyo. Antes de irse se había llevado como siempre con Eriol: el ojiazul le hacía enfadar, se burlaba de él y Syaoran le pegaba cuatro gritos. Todos se reían del tonto enfado del castaño y listos, simplemente eso. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de actitud tan… repentino? Ni que hubiera pasado algo entre esos dos… algo que incitara a pelearse. ¿O acaso había pasado?_

_Aún dándole vueltas empezó a caminar por el mismo lugar por donde habían desaparecido los dos chicos. La otra castaña le siguió casi por inercia que por otra cosa._

_-No se qué demonios le ha pasado a Syaoran pero está raro. ¿Tú no le has notado raro, Sakura?_

_-¿Yo?- se sorprendió la castaña, que pareció salir de su letargo silencioso-. Pues… lo cierto es que no¿por qué lo dices?_

_-¿Acaso no es evidente¡La ha tomado con Eriol nada más verle!- cruzándose de brazos-. Me ha dado la sensación de que Syaoran estuviese viendo un maldito fantasma._

_Por la cabeza de Sakura pasaron varias cosas que podía decir: desde que _ Podía ser… _ a un _ ¿Ah, sí? _ o cualquier monosílabo. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué contarle a su amiga. Sabía que con su manera de ser acabaría sospechando algo y ella con su capacidad para mentir acabaría contándole algo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, era un tema demasiado delicado como para tratarlo con alguien que no tenía ni idea. Aunque lo cierto era que ella tampoco tenía ni idea. Tan sólo sabía que Syaoran Li había salido de su ordenador. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había venido, o si lo había creado en verdad ella, porque eso representaba que había hecho, y al principio se sorprendió pero… en esos momentos ya no estaba tan segura de que en realidad fuera una copia del Syaoran de _Tenshi no yami_ como ella había creído._

_Empezaba a sospechar de que en verdad fuese él, y eso la abrumaba muchísimo._

_Sin embargo, ayer apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente como para pensar en ello. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido y ahora las preguntas asaltaban su mente. Demasiadas respuestas que le gustaría saber, y demasiada poca información. Tenía que acordarse de preguntarle algo al que ahora era su hermano pero… ¿él le contestaría¿O simplemente le diría que no era de su incumbencia? La avalancha de pensamientos le provocó dolor de cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que…_

_¿Qué pintaba ella en toda esa historia¿Cuál era su papel en todo ese embrollo?_

---End Flash Back---

En ese momento, ambos pares de ojos azules volvían a mirar al ambarino con su expresión misteriosa. Parecían la misma persona. Syaoran los recordaba a ambos, más a ella que al maldito chico de gafas y no podía salir de su asombro de volver a verlos a los dos juntos. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado allí?

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- la voz musical de la muchacha le sacó de cavilaciones.

Syaoran la miró de nuevo: el pelo negro, largo, sedoso y ondulado. La piel fina, blanquecina, como una muñeca de porcelana. Los ojos de un azul confuso, a veces violeta, a veces grisáceo, esos ojos que tanto le decían y tanto podían esconderle al mismo tiempo. Esos ojos que recordaba desde que podía tener memoria.

-Por los dioses chinos…- se acercó a ella, aún asombrado-. No sé cómo has llegado aquí pero… no sabes lo que me alegro de verte, Tomoyo.

La nombrada sintió como los brazos del chico la rodeaban, abrazándola. Se sintió completa y realmente satisfecha con el trabajo conseguido. Poder volver a ver a Syaoran era lo que había querido desde que él había desaparecido tan repentinamente de aquél mundo extraño al que habían logrado acostumbrarse a base de esfuerzo y ganas de sobrevivir.

Eriol soltó una risotada para ocultar la sorpresa. Se había imaginado un poco la reacción que podía tener el chico ante la sorpresa, pero no se pensaba tal demostración de afecto hacia la morena. Parecía que la relación de amistad podía ir a más en un futuro. Pero eso sucedería si hubiera voluntad de ellos por ambas partes, cosa que, él sabía, no era el caso.

-Vamos Syaoran, me vas a hacer llorar y ya sabes que odio mostrarme débil.

El castaño obedeció lo pedido por la joven morena, separándose de ella y caminando de nuevo hacia donde estaba sentado antes. Los dos morenos de ojos azules se sentaron frente a él, ambos con una sonrisa misteriosa posada en sus labios. Syaoran chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Sabían algo y él no. A ambos les encantaba demostrarle que sabían más que él y eso era algo en su actitud que odiaba con creces. ¿Por qué parecía que siempre iban por delante de él¿Acaso no era él al que habían maldecido¡Tendría que saber más él que ningún otro sobre… todo!

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara hace un rato, Syaoran- Eriol no se echó atrás a la hora de meterse con el chico hechicero.

-Soy Li para ti, Hiiragizawa- la mirada asesina compulsiva enviada hacia el moreno no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-Dirás Kinomoto¿no es así?- fue la corrección del chico. Tomoyo le miró con sorpresa plasmada en sus ojos y las cejas completamente alzadas.

-¿Kinomoto?- fue la pregunta que salió por su boca.

-Syaoran… ¿Por qué no le explicas a Tomoyo qué es eso de Kinomoto?

El aludido soltó un resoplido cansado o más bien de fastidio. O al menos eso le pareció a Sakura, la cual desde que había entrado en la casa, se había mantenido sentada en una silla, cerca de una ventana, completamente al margen de todo aquello. Y al parecer, había surtido efecto el tratar pasar desapercibida. No entendía casi nada de lo que estaban hablando y parecía que se habían olvidado completamente de que ella aún continuaba ahí. Bien. Había sido eso lo que quería¿no? A pesar de afirmarse interiormente a si misma que sí, que efectivamente prefería mantenerse al margen de todo aquel tema de la magia, tan nuevo para ella, tan… tan inalcanzable como había creído siempre. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos que la azotaba desde que había visto a esa chica.

La conocía. Sabía quién era, y como era. Y por supuesto, también sabía lo que sentía por su, ahora, hermano. Al igual que conocía toda la historia –o casi toda- de Syaoran, lo mismo sucedía con la que, parecía ser, era su mejor amiga, y la que ella creía –o había creído hasta el momento- que era la mejor candidata para el castaño.

Eso pensaba, mientras había seguido la historia mediante papel e imágenes. Todo era muy diferente en ese momento: podía seguirlo todo de primera mano, o al menos creía que podía seguirlo, ya que el chino no le había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas.

Lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba cada una de las cosas que el chico le había dicho sobre el tema, y todas ellas eran respuestas vagas, nada que ella no hubiera podido averiguar con facilidad. Sakura tuvo claro que el castaño parecía querer inmiscuirla de cualquier asunto suyo. Al fin y al cabo, tan sólo le había liberado de su prisión de papel. Simplemente había hecho eso, y parecía ser que ser su liberadora no le daba ningún tipo de derecho a participar en ninguna de sus conversaciones.

Algo que la hacía sentir completamente idiota e inútil, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse. O eso creía al menos.

Oyó toda la explicación que su _ hermano _ le dio a la joven sobre su nuevo apellido. También se percató de que él omitía algunos detalles tales como la pelea con Touya o sus propios recuerdos, cosa que agradeció en sobremanera. Era un tema que había intentado olvidar por mucho y que quería volver a sacar de su mente cuanto antes.

Miró por entre las cortinas de la ventana que tenía justo al lado. El sol parecía que no se decidía a aparecer por entre las nubes. A pesar de que no tenía pinta de que fuese a llover, llevaba todo el día con las nubes ocultando los rayos del sol. Parecía que el cielo se había apiadado de ella, mostrándose con el mismo estado de ánimo con el que se había levantado: todo lleno de extrañas nubes que invadían su mente, llenándola de preguntas sin respuesta y pensamientos que ella creía no tener y que no deseaba para nada.

Miró a los tres presentes, todos ellos enfrascados en una conversación que ella no lograba a entender. No encajaba en ese sitio. Era como el último fruto de un árbol cuando el resto había madurado. Estaba fuera de lugar. Y a medida que iban pasando los días, cada vez lo veía más claro.

A pesar de que la presencia de Syaoran Li en un principio le había parecido un sueño hecho realidad, lo cierto era que en ese momento hubiera deseado que ese sueño no hubiera pasado y que continuara siendo eso mismo, un sueño irrealizable. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Y desde uno de los sillones, la figura del chico moreno de ojos azules no dejaba de observarla tras sus gafas. Hacía rato que se había mantenido en silencio, aparentando escuchar la explicación que ya conocía, y prestando atención a la castaña, apartada de ellos. Había percibido todos los pensamientos de ésta, lo que sentía, lo que creía y la sensación de estar de más.

Sonrió para sus adentros, bendiciendo sus poderes para leer la mente. Sakura Kinomoto no se podía ni imaginar la importancia que tenía ella en todo ese asunto y la responsabilidad que se le echaba encima.

()-()-()

El ceño fruncido de Touya Kinomoto no describía sus pensamientos ni su estado de ánimo. Cualquiera que le viese por la calle pensaría que había tenido un mal día o que estaba enfadado por alguna cosa, pero los que le conocían sabían que eso no tenía por qué ser así. Touya Kinomoto siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Incluso cuando reía –que no era muy a menudo- su ceño continuaba visiblemente acentuado, dándole una expresión huraña y malhumorada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero para Touya Kinomoto eso daba igual. Le importaba bien poco lo que pensara la gente que le veía, ya que muy probablemente no volvería a verlas en su vida. ¿Qué más daba que pensaran unos segundos que tenía una expresión demasiado hosca para lo joven que parecía si segundos después se encontrarían con otra persona que les llamaría más la atención, olvidándole en el momento de él?

Aunque sí que había habido una época en que sonreía día sí, día también. Eso fue cuando su madre aún vivía. Recordaba lo bien que se sentía estando con ella, haciendo los deberes con ella, aprendiendo a tocar el piano –u órgano en su defecto- con ella, cuidando a su pequeña hermanita con ella, o intentando que las galletitas que hacía no se quemaran en un descuido.

Aquello había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió, él apenas tenía nueve años. Su hermanita pequeña de tres no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tampoco entendía por qué su mamá no volvería a cuidar de ella ni a jugar con ella. Pero aún teniendo nueve años, Touya Kinomoto supo que su pequeña hermanita se sentía sola, y que podía comprender más de lo que se pensaban ellos. Recordaba haberle cogido la manita en el cementerio y haberse prometido a si mismo a protegerla y cuidar de ella para que no notara esa gran ausencia que se acababa de formar y que tendría el resto de su vida.

Desde entonces, Sakura era su prioridad en todo. Aunque visiblemente no lo mostrara, cualquier cosa que hacía era por el bienestar de su hermana pequeña. Aunque había un motivo que le impulsaba a ello y lo cierto era que él podía ver fantasmas. Desde que tenía memoria, diversos espíritus se habían presentado ante él, le habían hablado e incluso le habían asustado. Pero aún podía recordar aquél espíritu de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con dos enormes y elegantes alas a la espalda, mirándole con ternura y sonriéndole encima de la lápida con su propio nombre. Él podía ver a los espíritus. Su hermana no podía. Y ese hecho causaba que se sintiera completamente culpable de poder _ disfrutar _ de su madre más tiempo cuando Sakura apenas había podido hacerlo tres años de los cuales casi ni se acordaba.

Siempre cuidaba de Sakura. Ella era su Peque, su enana, su monstruito y su hermanita pequeña. A pesar de que ella misma pensaba que no le importaba nada, ya que casi siempre la hacía rabiar, era todo lo contrario. La manera que tenía Touya Kinomoto de demostrar su afecto hacia su hermana era esa, haciéndola rabiar, enfadándola, metiéndose con ella y molestándola. La cuidaba desde la sombra sin que ella se diera cuenta, aunque si lo hiciera con evidencia, tal vez ella ni se percataría a causa de su inocencia e ingenuidad. La cuidaba de todo y de todos. Desde que ella iba a primaria y él al instituto, justo al lado, cuidaba de ella desde la lejanía, mirando que nadie se metiese con ella –cosa bastante improbable, con el carácter que tenía- y que ningún chico se le acercara. Y más aún después de que sucedió todo… aquello con el maldito pervertido.

Una de las cosas que hacía Touya Kinomoto –la que mejor se le daba, a decir verdad- era espantar los chicos –o moscardones como gustaba llamarlos- que se atrevían a acercarse a su querida hermanita. ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a pensar en tener oportunidad para con ella? Era aún muy joven como para pensar en chicos, además de que con lo increíblemente ingenua e inocente que era podían lograr engañarla con mucha facilidad.

Y claro, él tenía que evitar eso.

Ningún chico. Al menos, ninguno que él no conociese previamente. El único que conocía mejor era ese tal… Hiiragizawa, y no le gustaba nada. Sabía que ocultaba algo y que tenía poderes. Muchos poderes. Tal vez era por eso que permitía que su hermana continuara siendo amiga suya, pero nada más. Ningún chico más.

Al menos eso quiso intentar y había conseguido hasta ahora.

Ahora que estaba ese maldito… niñato, aprendiz de mago o lo que fuese en realidad. ¿Qué había tenido que ir a hacer ahí¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? Él sabía de magia, había estudiado del tema al enterarse que realmente tenía algún tipo de poder mágico que permitía ver todos esos espíritus. Y jamás se había encontrado con otra persona que tuviera –a parte de ese Hiiragizawa-. De repente el mocoso Syaoran Li aparecía de la nada –del cómic de su hermana, más bien- explicando cosas que para él no tenían ningún tipo de sentido y que así sin más iba a hacerse pasar por su hermano pequeño. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, no.

Iba a ser el hermano mellizo de su querida hermanita.

Y si eso era fuerte a sus oídos, más fuerte era esto:

¡¡Tenían que dormir en la misma maldita habitación!!

¿¡Cómo demonios iba a permitir eso¡¡Era completamente absurdo¡¡Una gilipollez enorme¡¡Y tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo!!

Soltó un sonoro resoplido, con frustración, rabia, ira y demás sinónimos de su estado. Para su gran desgracia, no podía hacer nada de nada, ya que no tenían habitaciones suficientes. Aunque podía haber dormido con él, siendo _ mellizos _ se veía normal que estuviesen en la misma habitación, aún siendo un chico y una chica. Su padre no lo veía mal, pero claro, su padre no sabía lo que él…

¡¡Y es que ese maldito mocoso era un completo desconocido salido del cómic preferido de su única hija y además su amor platónico¿¡Cómo iba a aguantar eso!?

Touya Kinomoto soltó el enésimo tercer gruñido de la tarde.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, la persona que le amargaba los pensamientos en cuestión hizo acto de presencia en ese momento con sus, ahora, tan acostumbrados andares despreocupados. Demasiado arrogantes para su gusto.

-¡Buenas, _hermanito_!- Syaoran saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro que pretendía ser inocente.

-Piérdete, mocoso.

Lejos de molestar al castaño, Syaoran amplió su sonrisa, satisfecho, mientras su _ hermana _ le saludaba escuetamente al primogénito de los Kinomoto. Era algo extraño, pero nadie reparó en ello.

Desde que había llegado a esa casa, Syaoran había encontrado una extraña satisfacción en hacer enfadar al estudiante de medicina. Sabía que no le caía bien y también podía percatarse de la fuerte aversión que tenía hacia su persona desde el mismo momento en que le vio, y que esa aversión había ido _in crescendo_ a medida que pasaban los días. Aunque el castaño, aún actuando como lo hacía, si se ponía en el lugar de Touya, su odio irracional no parecía tan irracional.

Syaoran entendía perfectamente el motivo de su odio. Era evidente. Comprendía que no se fiara ni un sólo pelo de él. Se había visto a si mismo en la misma situación que su, ahora, hermano y se sorprendió al pensar que él hubiera reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera, desatando sus celos y su instinto de protección hacia la _ desvalida _ de su hermana.

Lo comprendía y lo respetaba por ello.

Pero eso no le quitaba que pudiera divertirse un pelín a su costa. Sólo un poquito…

-Oh vamos, Touya…

-No me llames Touya- irrumpió el aludido, sin mirarle.

-…no podrás ignorarme eternamente- continuó el adolescente, ignorando su comentario deliberadamente.

-Lo intentaré mientras pueda. El teatro es delante de _nuestro_ padre. Si él no está, no hay teatro- hizo un gesto con la mano-. Lárgate.

-Dirás lo que quieras, _hermanito_, pero yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, cuando me de la gana y _con quien me de la gana_ en esta casa- su sonrisa socarrona se ampliaba por momentos mientras se acercaba al que era ahora un Touya a punto de explotar. Se colocó tras él hasta alcanzar su oído-. Y tú no podrás impedírmelo, por mucho que quieras.

La reacción de Touya no se hizo esperar.

Giró sobre sus pies con lo primero que consiguió coger –resultando ser un cazo para mover la comida que estaba haciendo en ese momento- y lo atizó lo más fuerte que pudo sobre lo que, representaba, era su _hermano_. Pero éste, haciendo gala de sus reflejos y adelantándose a sus movimientos, lo esquivó con la elegancia digna del que ha tenido que sobrevivir años rodeado de peligros.

-¡Fallaste!- se burló una vez más el chino.

-¡¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te use de diana!!- amenazó haciendo ademán de coger uno de los cuchillos mientras Syaoran se escabullía-. ¡¡Y te advierto que tengo muy buena puntería!!

Sakura, que había estado allí desde el principio pero había preferido no entrometerse, pudo oír una risa de lo más divertida desde las escaleras y posteriormente un portazo. Suspiró, completamente hastiada.

Aquella vez no había sido mucho. Desde el primer momento había aprendido a evitar y no meterse en las peleas de Syaoran y Touya, ya que podía salir mal parada si no andaba con pies de plomo.

Siempre era igual. Syaoran picaba a Touya –aunque la castaña no llegaba a comprender aún por qué- y éste acababa completamente desquiciado con evidentes intenciones de homicidio hacia su persona. Sakura no entendía como era que su hermano tenía ese odio irracional hacia el chino. Bueno, era cierto que para él no se trataba de otra cosa que un simple desconocido, salido de la nada, con el que tenía que convivir. También conocía al moreno, y sabía lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser con ella.

Pero lo que no llegaba a entender era el motivo por el cual Syaoran no paraba de picarle. ¿Qué le diría? Siempre acababa susurrándole algo que no pudiera oír ella y que provocaba la ira instantánea de Touya, para gran satisfacción del castaño.

Volvió a suspirar con fastidio. ¿Por qué tanto odio?

-¿Sakura?- la voz aún algo arisca de Touya le sacó de cavilaciones-. ¿Qué haces ahí de pie?

La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa falsa. No estaba de humor. No tenía ganas de nada y se empezaba a sentir fuera de lugar a todas horas. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de la encimera que comunicaba a la cocina.

Touya la observó de reojo mientras continuaba con sus quehaceres. La notaba rara. No sólo ese día, si no desde hacía varios. En concreto, un par de días después de la llegada de… ese sujeto. Siempre estaba como ausente, callada y pensativa. No era como antes, que siempre estaba en las nubes, parloteando y explicando anécdotas típicas de su mundillo friki –que a él no le interesaban pero que su padre escuchaba siempre con atención y una sonrisa en la cara-.

Él, como hermano mayor que era, se preocupaba por ese cambio de actitud aunque no lo demostrarse, como en ese momento. Siempre hacía algo para que se enfadara o le gritase, ya que hacía que pudiera olvidar lo que fuera que tuviese en la cabeza por lo menos un momento.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mmm- la ojiverde se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Qué raro, un monstruo sin hambre. ¿Lo próximo qué será, nieve en primavera?

Touya esperaba que al menos contestase diciéndole que se callara o que no era ningún monstruo, pero Sakura se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y levantarse de la mesa con claras intenciones de irse.

-Espera, Sakura- pero su hermano se lo impidió al llamarla. Ella tan sólo se paró con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sin girarse ni decir nada.

Touya soltó un suspiro cansado, dejando el cazo sobre el mármol y caminando hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-Deberías hablar con… ese _amigo_ tuyo- a la sola mención del tema, Sakura se tensó visiblemente. El moreno prosiguió-. Si va a quedarse aquí, que respete todo lo que no es suyo y se comporte como es debido. Yo no tengo por qué aguantar sus estupideces.

-… Está bien- contestó Sakura, escuetamente, girándose para mirar a su hermano-… Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte por él. No eres tú la que va pavoneándose y comiéndose el mundo como si fuera suyo.

-Ya pero…- Sakura desvió la mirada, apenada-. Es culpa mía que esté aquí. Yo lo liberé y por eso…

Touya no le dejó terminar. Alzó una mano y la apoyó en la cabeza de su hermana, acariciándola levemente y diciéndole sin palabras que no se lo tenía en cuenta. Nunca había sido dado a las muestras de afecto y menos a las palabras, así que se había acostumbrado a decir las cosas de ese modo.

La acarició un momento y le dirigió una escueta semi-sonrisa cuando los ojos verdes de su hermana pequeña le miraron con culpabilidad.

-Tú sólo habla con él¿de acuerdo, monstruo?- le alborotó el pelo y volvió hacia la cocina, cogiendo el cazo y removiendo el contenido de la olla con él-. La cena no tardará en estar hecha, así que no tardéis en bajar.

Sakura le miró y acabó por sonreír escuetamente. Asintió con la cabeza.

A pesar de que su hermano no paraba de meterse con ella y de _ hacerle la vida imposible _, no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor. Cuidaba de ella, le ayudaba en cosas y le dejaba pasar otras.

Salió de la cocina-comedor dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Se encontró pensando que no cambiaría a su hermano por ningún otro del mundo, aunque algunas veces así lo hubiera pensado.

()-()-()

-Syaoran está raro.

La voz de Tomoyo hizo que Eriol levantase la cabeza de sus apuntes para mirarla.

Hacía un par de horas que el moreno se había despedido de los _ mellizos _ en la puerta de su casa. Desde entonces, la recién llegada se había comportado de manera altanera y evasiva. Como si quisiera evitar hablar de la situación que ahora tenía Syaoran con él.

Eriol le había preguntado varias veces lo que pensaba sobre ello, más no había hecho otra cosa que contestar con frases tontas y cambios absurdos de tema. El ojiazul la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le había gustado para nada la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo al llegar al mundo real de nuevo.

Y claro, también estaba… eso.

Durante toda la tarde, Tomoyo no había dejado de prestarle atención al castaño, pero tampoco había perdido de vista a la otra chica, que se mantenía siempre por detrás de Syaoran, intentando pasar completamente desapercibida del lugar. Eriol se había percatado, por supuesto. Pero es que Eriol siempre estaba pendiente de todo.

Y algo que le sorprendió fue que la aparentemente dulce y delicada Tomoyo fuera tan observadora, a pesar de que siempre se hacía la inocente.

Cerró su bolígrafo y la libreta con sus apuntes, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y mirándola con picardía.

-¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez?- le preguntó, entonces-. Nada de magia. Simple inteligencia y observación.

La morena le miró unos instantes, alzando una ceja, pero asintió con una sonrisa segura. Así que Eriol se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta su cómodo sillón, situado al lado de una mesa con un tablero y unas fichas. Siempre preparadas para la siguiente partida.

-¿Blancas o negras?- preguntó, cortésmente, señalando la silla frente a él para que se sentase.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- Tomoyo se hizo la ofendida-. Negras, por supuesto. Sabes que odio el blanco.

El joven sonrió. Aquella chica no cambiaría nunca. Siempre aparentando una cosa y pensando otra.

Pasó el rato en silencio. Cada uno hacía un movimiento, calculando estratégicamente el siguiente y las fichas del contrario. Era un juego de inteligencia, estrategia y astucia. Eriol era un experto en todas esas materias. Pero Tomoyo también, a pesar de lo que pensaran muchos de ella.

Inclusive Syaoran.

-Es extraño.

Eriol alzó la mirada del tablero de ajedrez que tenía delante para mirar a la morena. Tenía una expresión que oscilaba de la curiosidad al fastidio.

Sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó a pesar de todo, moviendo su caballo blanco y obligándose a hacer el movimiento de una ele-. Jaque.

Tomoyo chasqueó la lengua y volvió su mirada azul violácea al tablero. Su rey negro estaba en peligro, pero no había que perder la calma. Ella dominaba al juego. Observó la posición de las fichas y las estudió durante unos segundos antes de mandar su alfil hasta el caballo.

-Vaya, siempre logras sorprenderme- Eriol sonrió con condescendencia, disponiéndose a estudiar el tablero para su siguiente jugada.

Tomoyo se miró las uñas, obligándose a chasquear de nuevo la lengua. Estaban muy largas, pero completamente escaladas y medio rotas, a parte de sucias y llenas de tierra entremedias. Odiaba eso. Había odiado donde había estado encerrada desde que llegó. Había aguantado solamente para no sacar de sus cabales a Syaoran, que suficiente tenía con las maldiciones, leyendas y profecías. Pero ahora ya estaba fuera. Ya era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. O al menos, eso creyó al planearlo todo.

Lo que no recordó fue la segunda parte de todo ese maléfico plan en su contra. ¿Qué había hecho Syaoran? Pues lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Tampoco estaba segura si el propio Syaoran estaba al tanto de todo lo que le inmiscuía en la historia pero, si así era, a ella no le había dicho nada. Ese era el primer motivo que le hacía pensar que Syaoran estaba raro.

Pero, otra de las cosas, era la vida que ahora compartía con una chica que no era ella. Sí. Se había mantenido al margen durante todo el rato que estuvieron en esa casa, pero no le había quitado la mirada de encima, por muy disimulada que fuera. A pesar de no tener los poderes de Eriol sobre leer la mente, con sólo verle la cara a aquella muchacha de apariencia débil, inocente… y algo miedosa, sabía que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Y misteriosamente, aquello le había hecho sentir una satisfacción interior que no supo de dónde había salido, pero que no le hizo sentir mal en lo absoluto. Sino que completamente al contrario. Le hizo sentir bien, superior y, por encima de todo, cercana a Syaoran.

-¿Sabes? Ahora todo es diferente- la voz melodiosa de la morena volvió a romper el silencio.

-Diferente… ¿en qué sentido?- Eriol podía hacerse una idea de lo que se refería, más prefirió preguntar.

-Diferente, en el sentido de que todo lo que pensé que sucedería al salir de ese… infierno- no supo describir con otra palabra lo que vivió en aquél mundo-, eran puras banalidades que no han hecho más que corroborarme lo que yo sabía pero me negaba a aceptar.

Bingo. Eriol sonrió interiormente. No hacía falta echar mano a sus poderes de telepatía para saber lo que sucedía en la mente de su compañera. A pesar de su apariencia frágil e inocente, su cabeza era una olla maquiavélicas maquinaciones en ebullición.

Miró como una de sus blancas y finas manos movía su torre negra hasta su alfil blanco, comiéndolo.

-Jaque.

Eriol se echó hacia atrás en su sillón, sonriendo con su habitual misterio. Tomoyo le miró con aire superior, pero sin decir nada. Sabía que no debía fiarse en ningún momento de las apariencias de aquél chico, de lo más engañoso, si no quería acabar mal. Con el tiempo había aprendido a conocerle, y sabía que a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier momento, podía estar tramando cualquier cosa sobre lo que fuera.

Y por todos lo templos budistas, que podía saber el tipo de cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Observó como el chico se tomaba su tiempo para mover, cruzándose las piernas y balanceando uno de los zapatos con el pie, en señal de fingido aburrimiento. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le miró con análisis.

Una de las cosas que sabía de Eriol Hiiragizawa era que, a pesar de su apariencia caballerosa y amable, tenía un carácter y una manera de pensar por demás, algo psicótica e incluso lunática. Al verlo cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de un chico de lo más calmado, maduro y responsable. Lo que no sabía la gente era que se había forjado esa apariencia con tanta facilidad que llegaba a dar hasta miedo.

La primera vez que vio a Eriol, no pudo evitar sentir medio fascinación por él, pero enseguida que cruzó dos palabras se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una manera de ser creada por él mismo y muy bien elaborada. Casi había caído en sus redes, de no ser por la astucia que ella escondía tras su apariencia de muñequita de porcelana.

Esa era una de las cosas por las que había empezado a llevarse bien con el chico. Ambos tenían un carácter similar y una manera de pensar diferente a la del resto de la gente. Se habían conocido muy bien en poco tiempo y habían congeniado ideas con una velocidad asombrosa. A veces pensaba que el chico podía leerle la mente. Aunque claro, eso lo pensó al principio, antes de enterarse que Eriol Hiiragizawa tenía poderes telepáticos y, efectivamente, podía leerle la mente.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Todo aquello le sonaba tan lejano…

Sonrió al ver que el chico movía la torre, interponiéndose entre el camino de la suya. Ya le tenía justo donde lo quería.

-¿Y cómo creíste que sería?- Eriol la sacó de cavilaciones, preguntando sobre lo último dicho por la morena. Se limitaba a hacer preguntas escuetas, con la intención de que contestase por acto reflejo.

-Diferente, eso es todo- pero Tomoyo podía percatarse con facilidad de sus intenciones.

El moreno sonrió con su habitual misterio y se centró de nuevo en la partida de ajedrez. Estaba en clara desventaja, pero prefería eso a cualquier otra cosa. Sin presionar era más sencillo sacar las cosas a una persona como a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué sabes de Sakura Kinomoto?

La pregunta que llevaba esperando desde que la vio aparecer por la puerta entró como música en sus oídos, obligando a parar milésimas de segundo su mano que contenía la reina blanca en el aire.

Sabía que llevaba rato queriendo preguntar sobre ella, pero se había aguantado como buen caballero inglés que era. Y por demás, disimulado. Sabía que podía usar la información que Tomoyo quería para su propio beneficio. Sí. Pero sería traicionar la amistad que le unía a Sakura por otro tipo de… amistad. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Miró a la morena frente a sí unos instantes. No muy alta, delgada, pelo largo, ondulado y completamente negro, contrastando con el color blanquecino de piel de porcelana. Las mejillas levemente arreboladas, algo natural en ella, y esos ojos oscilantes entre el azul y el violeta, enmarcados en esas largas pestañas, le miraban fijamente con aparente desinterés. Eriol suspiró interiormente.

Lo sentía realmente por Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

()-()-()

La habitación estaba iluminada apenas con la luz de una llama. Sobre la mesita de noche de una de las dos camas que formaban la estancia, había un papel de pergamino amarillento con un sello en inscripciones chinas. La llama oscilaba con una brisa inexistente encima del pergamino, amenazando con apagarse pero sin perder la fuerza en ningún momento.

Syaoran miró que la magia que usaba para dicho conjuro no flaqueara antes de continuar leyendo. Había estado en la cama simulando que dormía desde muy pronto, antes de que se acostara Sakura. No quería que la chica volviera a preguntarle sobre nada. Sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho a saber cuanto quisiera sobre ello, al fin y al cabo, era la mayor implicada junto con él. Pero…

Desvió la mirada levemente a la joven que dormía en la otra cama a su lado, de espaldas a él. Se le movían los hombros acompasadamente con la respiración tranquila. El castaño apretó levemente los labios, volviendo a lo que tenía en las manos. Era uno de los cinco tomos que, de momento, parecía tener el manga que había estado contando su historia y que, seguramente, había embelesado a más personas a parte de Sakura.

Y lo cierto, fue que todo aquello era un misterio. El cómic se publicaba directamente en tomo, nada de capítulo a capítulo en una revista semanal o mensual, como era lo normal –o al menos como él recordaba que se hacía, y hablaba de Hong Kong. A saber en Japón, pero suponía que era igual-.

Sin embargo, había algo que le llamaba la atención. Al coger el primero de los tomos, no encontró el nombre del autor por ninguna parte. Buscó, al principio, en la portada, más no daba señales. Tan sólo se veían las letras _Tenshi no Yami_ en caligrafía de lo más complicada, y la silueta de lo que parecía era un ángel. Syaoran se había podido identificar a si mismo en esa portada, sorprendiéndose. Aún no se acostumbraba a verse plasmado en un papel como si fuera un dibujo, hablando mediante viñetas escritas con tinta.

El chino lo analizó con agudeza, pasando las páginas sin prestar atención. Buscaba algún indicio de magia, una señal que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre quién había sido el autor. Si representaba que era el dibujante, tenía que saber algo acerca de todo ese tema. ¿De dónde había sacado la trama¿Cómo había pasado él a formar parte de ella?

Un extraño quejido le hizo desterrar esos pensamientos en un rincón de su cerebro, prestándole atención a su alrededor. Volvió a oírlo antes de girar rápidamente la cabeza hacia el otro lecho.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que Sakura ya no le daba la espalda: estaba tumbada boca arriba, las sábanas se habían bajado hasta la cintura. Respiraba con agitación, la frente le sudaba y las manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas.

Frunció el ceño. Hacía tan sólo un momento la había visto completamente normal, como cada noche. Sin embargo, parecía tener una pesadilla. Una inoportuna y repentina pesadilla. Y por lo que parecía sufría bastante, ya que no paraba de girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño y emitiendo quejidos por demás, lastimeros, entre uno que otro _No_, leve.

Con lo que parecía determinación, salió de entre las cálidas sábanas que cubrían sus piernas y se arrodilló al lado de la cama de su _ hermana _. Tenía que hacer algo para calmar la pesadilla, pero no podría si no sabía qué estaba soñando.

Apretó de nuevo los labios, acentuando su ceño fruncido. No le gustaba indagar en la mente de los demás –no como a cierto moreno de gafas, que se divertía básicamente a costa de eso-. Lo que soñaban, por muy terrible que fuera, era algo privado y único. Nadie debía interferir en ello. Pero él tenía que hacerlo. No quería que la japonesa sufriera, seguramente, a su costa.

Así que, chasqueando la lengua, levantó el brazo y posó la mano en uno de sus hombros, con suavidad, casi sin tocarla. No quería sobresaltarla despertándola de golpe, tal vez era eso lo que hacía olvidar un mal sueño más, sin embargo, Syaoran prefería que no olvidase ninguno, y más sabiendo que Sakura Kinomoto era propensa a las visiones y sueños premonitorios, aunque eso ni ella misma lo supiera.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las imágenes fluyeran hasta él, llenándole la mente de ellas.

Pero lo que vio, lo dejó completamente desconcertado.

Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, como flashes, rápidas y casi imperceptibles, mezcladas unas con otras. La mente de Syaoran se inundó de esas imágenes que ya conocía de primera mano, sorprendiéndose de ello.

Sakura estaba teniendo visiones. En ese momento, visión de pasado, ya que lo que veía eran cosas vividas por él durante su prisión. Fogonazos de luz cambiaban de una escena a otra, completamente diferente a la anterior. Fuego, lucha, sangre, gritos, voces, palabras sueltas… y ¡zas!

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Syaoran continuaba frunciendo su ceño, con los ojos cerrados, con su mente viendo la de su hermana. La conexión continuaba latente y el chino estaba a la espera de lo que pudiera aparecer de pronto en sueños.

Y vio, como en una película que empieza con un fundido desde la imagen negra, un camino. Él veía el camino desde sus propios ojos, embarrado, con piedras y muchos charcos. Oía el ruido de pasos apresurados. ¿Los suyos¿O eran los de Sakura? Lluvia densa y una respiración acelerada, agitada por la carrera. Notó como caía, y el gemido de dolor le confirmó que estaba viendo todo desde los ojos de la japonesa de ojos verdes. Pero en ese momento, ya no reconocía nada.

Corría y corría, esquivando árboles, arbustos y charcos, a pesar de que era inútil evitar mojarse por la lluvia. Un giro le mostró la imagen a sus espaldas. Una niebla negra y espesa se acercaba como un rayo mientras huía. La imagen le mostró de nuevo el frente. Parecía correr desesperada, pero sabía que la niebla iba a atraparla.

Como solía suceder en cualquier tipo de fuga, una roca pareció interponerse entre esa carrera por su vida, haciéndola caer al suelo estrepitosamente y quedándose unos segundos allí quieta. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo así que, girando la cabeza levemente, encaró a la oscuridad que le acechaba, viéndola de frente y esperando el golpe final.

Pero aquél golpe no llegó de ninguna forma, más lo último que vio antes de apartar su mano de la joven, fue una nube negra echándosele encima junto con un ensordecedor alarido y una presión extraña en la nariz.

Syaoran abrió los ojos estrepitosamente. Había apartado la mano de ella como si le quemara, como si le hubiera pasado la electricidad por estar tocándola. Sus ojos abiertos no salían de su asombro mientras se miraba la mano, y luego miraba a su _hermana _, que continuaba moviéndose en su pesadilla.

Se sentó en el suelo por reflejo y recapacitó en lo que había visto: Sakura soñó con él, con todo lo pasado dentro de su encierro y después… ¿había visto su futuro? No podía creérselo. Estaba sorprendido. Evocó las imágenes de la visión del futuro, confirmando sus sospechas.

Era exactamente lo mismo. Era la misma niebla negra que le había acechado y atacado a él cuando… en el mismo momento. Y había sentido la misma presión en la nariz y la sensación de mareo incesante.

¿Qué significaba eso¿Qué iba a pasarle lo mismo a Sakura que a él¡Ella estaba completamente indefensa! No tenía magia –al menos, no activa por el momento- y estaba completamente al margen de toda la historia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así?

Tenía que evitarlo. Es más, iba a evitarlo fuera como fuera. No podía permitir implicar a más gente, por más que ella lo estuviese desde el inicio de su existencia. No podía dejar que sufriera su misma suerte por su culpa.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos antes de volver a arrodillarse al lado de la joven. Ella continuaba quejándose, con el ceño fruncido y la cara sudada. El pelo se le pegaba, mojado, a la cara y el cuello y Syaoran no pudo evitar alzar una mano y apartar unos mechones de flequillo de la frente. Sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Tocó un momento su frente y confirmó lo que sospechaba: tenía fiebre.

El castaño apretó los labios con determinación. Tenía que hacer algo, e iba a hacerlo. Sakura no debía recordar ese sueño de ningún modo. Debía alejarla de todo aquello lo más rápido posible. La castaña iba a olvidarse de que jamás tuvo una pesadilla e iba a utilizar su magia para ello.

Se concentró unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, y dejando que su poder fluyera. Tenía que concentrar lo máximo posible en sus manos y hacer retroceder la pesadilla.

Posó una mano en la frente de la castaña, la otra en la suya propia y esperó. No fue hasta unos minutos después que ambas manos empezaron a exhalar un resplandor verde-azulado. Dejó que la magia fluyera de su cabeza, a través de sus manos, hasta la mente de Sakura, intentando dominarla por un instante y retroceder en sus visiones.

Las imágenes que había visto anteriormente no tardaron en mostrarse de nuevo en su mente. La sensación de mareo y presión en la nariz volvieron pero no duraron mucho, ya que la visión empezaba a rebobinarse como si de una cinta se tratase. Vio como se separaba del suelo embarrado y el camino empezaba a moverse hacia atrás.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del chino, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Hacer retroceder una visión hasta su inicio era magia avanzada muy complicada. Él la había aprendido estudiando durante los años que duró su maldición, buscando cualquier cosa que le fuera útil por aquél entonces, pero jamás había hecho servir el hechizo.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que había seguido todos los pasos sabidos de memoria. No había tenido ni un solo fallo hasta el momento, así que todo tenía que ir bien.

Prosiguió con el retroceso. Justamente en ese momento la imagen en su mente se volvía en negro, dando por finalizado el retroceso de la visión de futuro. Y justo cuando debía empezar la del pasado… algo sucedió.

Varias imágenes inundaron su mente, sí, pero aquello volvía a ser nuevo. No era nada que hubiera visto en ningún momento y se sorprendió por ello, más no separó su contacto y continuó efectuando el hechizo.

Podía verse a él y podía ver a Sakura. Discutían. No se oían voces, tan sólo el silencio acompañaba esas nuevas imágenes. Ella parecía reprocharle algo y él contestarle. La castaña le propinaba un fuerte bofetón antes de irse y él se frotaba la mejilla.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando allí!?

Una nueva imagen le inundó, como un flash: él en la puerta de la sala, mirando a una Sakura bailoteando mientras hacía limpieza. Fueron sólo milésimas de segundo, antes de cambiar a otra imagen: él hablando con Sakura en el colegio. Otro flash y él burlándose del, por lo visto, corto pelo que llevaba su _ hermana _. Flash y él persiguiéndola por un parque bajo la lluvia mientras ella parecía huir de él. Flash y él riéndose con Sakura. Flash y él burlándose de Sakura. Flash y él abrazando a Sakura. Flash y Sakura, Sakura y Sakura.

¿Por qué¿Por qué estaba teniendo visiones de futuro de él y de Sakura¿Qué había salido mal en el hechizo? Sabía que lo había hecho todo bien, más sin embargo, aquello parecía decirle lo contrario.

Tras otro flash, pudo verse a si mismo muy cerca de ella. Demasiado para su gusto. Pudo apreciar sus rostros acalorados, enfadados y ruborizados mirándose, con respectivos ceños fruncidos y al instante ambos estaban fundidos en un beso adictivo y llameante.

Muchas imágenes parecidas a ésa se sucedieron, una tras otra, desfilando y sorprendiendo a Syaoran, confirmándole lo que, efectivamente, ya sabía pero que se negaba a aceptar. Pero esas malditas imágenes se encargaban de recordárselo. Besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras al oído, roces, promesas…

Lo que acabó por saturarle fue lo que acabó por ver. Continuaron siendo una sucesión de flashes, más todo era de la misma escena. Y sólo los dioses chinos sabían cuanto podía llegar a avergonzarse de ver su propio cuerpo desnudo, enlazado con otro más pálido, pero encajando a la perfección con él.

Aquello… era… algo increíble. No podía estar viendo eso. No podía. Era algo que no debía estar sucediendo y que el destino había puesto en su contra como consecuencia por leer su pesadilla. ¡Sólo quería ayudar!

Ésa última escena, la que más quería evitar, parecía insistirle en querer quedarse. Notó a Sakura arder bajo su palma de la mano. Hacía rato que había dejado de lamentarse por las pesadillas y justo ahora se daba cuenta de que acababa de arquear la espalda y que había empezado a emitir un suave gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Y las imágenes proseguían, pero parecían querer torturarle ya que se habían detenido en esa escena que él prefería evitar. Le torturaban la mente, le hacían sudar y morderse el labio inferior para no soltar ni medio quejido. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se contradecía a él mismo queriendo despegar sus manos y terminar hasta el final con la visión.

Pero no llegó a decidir ya que un gran sobresalto y un pequeño grito de sorpresa le habían obligado a apartar las manos y abrir los ojos.

No se esperaba encontrarse con una Sakura completamente arrebolada, con la respiración agitada, el pelo húmedo pegándosele a la cara y el cuello por el sudor, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dilatados en sobremanera, sentada en su cama.

Syaoran se quitó la mano de su propia frente e intentó pasar desapercibido. ¿Por qué había despertado? Si algo sabía sobre el futuro, era que las predicciones jamás se podían interrumpir, ni por voluntad propia. Solamente algo muy poderoso y fuerte podía romperlo. Algo que sobrepasara cualquier cosa.

Algo como unos lazos.

Unos lazos unidos por una maldición.

Miró a la joven recuperar la respiración mientras se cogía el pecho. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, así que esperaría para decirle cualquier cosa e intentó levantarse con disimulo.

Pero tal empresa no pudo llevarse a cabo, ya que Sakura dirigió su mirada verde hacia él al instante y su encuentro causó que las mejillas de ella ardieran en sobremanera. Syaoran se tensó, preocupado.

No podía ser. Sakura no podía haber visto nada de aquello. No debía haberlo visto ni siquiera recordado. Él tan sólo quería evitar una pesadilla para ahorrarle el problema. ¿Era eso un pecado?

_Es el destino…_

La voz en su mente resonó unos instantes, pero no le hizo ningún caso. Sakura continuaba mirándolo, con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

Lo había visto. Si él lo había estado viendo, ella también, no cabía la menor duda.

Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora¡Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ella preguntase!

-¿Qué… ha pasado?- Sakura se adelantó a sus pensamientos, haciendo que Syaoran viera caérsele un muro encima.

**End of lesson VII**

**Moraleja VII**

"_**Nunca des por sentado las cosas, por muy probables que sean."**_

**Comentarios de la autora:** bueno, pues hasta aquí lo que se daba. No me enrollaré mucho, porque me muero de sueño y caeré sobre el teclado en breve si no me acuesto, sí que… xD

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Bien, mal, regular? xDDDD La conversación Eriol-Tomoyo da que pensar, pero mi favorita es la última, la de Syaoran y la odisea con los sueños xDDD me costó horrores escribirlo!!! Llevo varios días que no paro, pero ahora me tomaré un descansito de… una semana al menos ú.u

No voy a prometer nada sobre el siguiente capítulo, porque me conocéis y ya sabéis que me cuesta publicar ú.u escribir más que nada. Tened claro que **no voy a dejar la historia a medias**, al menosesa no es mi intención.Pero bueno, intentaré hacer cada semana un poquito y al menos tardar un mes, y no todo un año, como ya me van 2 capítulos! Lo siento gente!!!

No creo que estéis de humor conmigo para reviews, pero igualmente me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Así que reviews, please!!!

Bye-bee!!!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


End file.
